Love for a Water Sprite
by KiaraxxRaven
Summary: Tori is Sanzo's twin sister. The five of them, along with their animal companions Hakuryuu and Natsumi, travel westward to stop the negative aura from spreading in Shangri-La. What will happen along the way?
1. The Bullet Was Loaded Once Again

A/N: This is my first fan-fiction. It will be following the Saiyuki Reload story line. To those who have read this before and may not have enjoyed it, I hope it will be more enjoyable now that I've fixed it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Tori and Natsumi. Everyone else belongs to Minekura Kazuya-san.

* * *

"Shangri-la: a place where people and demons, along with science and magic, have established coexistence; a chaotic world. However, that state has ceased to be. The experiments to resurrect the great demon, Gyuumaou, who was slain 500 years ago, have created a negative aura. Influenced by this negative aura, demons have lost control over themselves and have gone berserk. This mysterious and abnormal change in circumstances-"

_"Hey, hey. What the hell are you explaining things for now?"_

"Thus, a group of five youths have been compelled to journey westward, to India, in order to stop the suspected cause of this effect that the experiments to revive Gyuumaou will have, and reestablish peace in the world."

_"For the sake of the world? That's definitely a new development. You don't need to attribute arbitrary reasons for that. Now, are you ready, punks?"_

* * *

**Tori's POV**

* * *

It's the middle of the day, but nearing sunset. Car and motorcycle engine roars fill the air as they pass by. That's us. My name is Tori, Genjyo Tori. Currently I'm traveling westward with four other men. We're a crazy bunch, but lovable. The four of them are traveling via green jeep while I ride next to them via motorcycle, a nice red one. In the driver's seat is the kindest, sweetest, most amazing guy in the world. This handsome, brunette, emerald-eyed man is Cho Hakkai, my best friend. On his left in the passenger seat is a handsome blond and a really great man. My violet-eyed idol is Genjyo Sanzo, and also my twin brother. Sitting in the back are the two young ones. The youngest of us is a cute little brunette golden-eyed monkey. Son Goku, not literally a monkey, is like a cute little brother to me, and also a bottomless-pit. Then there's Sha Gojyo, the player of our group. His crimson hair and matching eyes, tan skin, and seductive words and voice somehow continuously make women melt. He has yet to work his magic on me and it seems to be his goal, but it isn't his top priority; there's still many other girls to sleep with in the world of Gojyo.

For a while now we've been wearing these full-body hooded cloaks and a pair of sunglasses to hide our looks and identity. The only thing we can't hide are our voices, and trying to change them would make us sound like idiots.

Soon I see a town beginning to come into our line of sight as we travel further down the road.

"This our next stop?" I ask. Hakkai nods.

"It's just about sundown and we could really use a place to rest. According to the map, the town up ahead should have an inn for us to use."

"Sounds good. If we all have to share a room again, keep Gojyo across the room," I say.

"Hey, hey, hey, I apologized already. Can't you just forget about that and move on?" Gojyo asks.

"I'd ask you to forget about your perverted ways, but that'll be a cold day in Hell, won't it?" I return like the smart-ass I am. All of us were camping last night and Gojyo somehow got the idea that he could get away with some things while I was trying to sleep. I could have taken care of it myself and beat his ass before he snuck a peek at my chest, but Sanzo beat me to doing so.

"Tori, Gojyo, please don't fight. At least wait until we get our room first," Hakkai says.

"Alright, but I can't make any promises, Hak-chan."

Hakkai chuckles at my nickname for him. He doesn't mind it, at least I don't think so, but sometimes it can be hard to see past that false smiling face. I've made it my life-long goal to be able to tell apart that perfect mask from the real Hakkai. So far I've only seen the real Hakkai once or twice. Soon we reach the town and we easily find the Inn, then park our vehicles - I say ve-hic-les, not the boring regular way - in the alley next to it. As I get off my bike it makes a chirping noise; I walk to the front of it.

"Natsumi, you'll have to stay out here with Hakuryuu. It's only going to be for tonight," I say and gently pet the windshield. My bike chirps once and I follow the guys into the Inn. Hakkai is at the front of our group as he always is and is talking to a woman behind the counter.

"Is it alright if you are all in one room? Then please sign your names here," she says and slides an open book to Hakkai. He takes the pencil and writes down our names, then passes the book back.

"Here, there you go," he says.

"Thank you very much. Oh?"

I look ahead and see the woman looking down on the book. Wondering what's confusing, I move up slightly to Hakkai's side and glance down. The names Hakkai wrote for us are Hayabusa Taro, Sora, Jiro, Saburo, and Shiro. Oh, Hakkai, you're so creative. For those not familiar with name meanings, from Taro to Shiro the names mean "first son," "sky," "second son," "third son," and "forth son."

"Are you all siblings?" the woman asks with a smile. Hakkai smiles nervously and rubs the side of his neck.

"Ahahaha . . . W-Well, yes . . . "

"You fool . . . " Sanzo mumbles through clenched teeth on Hakkai's other side.

"I couldn't help it . . . I couldn't think up anything else so quickly," Hakkai returns the mumble. The woman, not hearing the mumbles, smiles.

"Well then, I'll take you to your room now . . . "

As she's about to turn to the hall, Gojyo steps up to the plate and leans into her personal bubble.

"Hey babe, you got a name?" he asks smoothly.

"Yes, it's Seira," she answers with a nervous smile. It seems to me that either she's dealt with players before and is trying to handle this idiot calmly, or is just another poor innocent girl . . . Either way, I feel bad for her.

"Oh, Seira-chan . . . Looks like cute girls have cute names, too. Do you have any plans tonight?" Gojyo asks with that pathetically smooth voice of his.

"U-Umm . . . "

"What time do you get off work? I'll be waiting for you."

So poor Seira-san won't be harassed any longer, Sanzo lifts a leg and kicks the player over in an awkward position. As soon as he recovers from the sudden attack, Gojyo grabs Sanzo's cloak and pulls him close to get in his face.

"That hurt! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gojyo shouted, making the cigarette in his mouth drop to the floor. Well, almost. Somehow it's staying between his moving lips, I wonder if it's glued in position.

"Shut up, you dirty, unchaste fiend! You're going to make us look even more suspicious!" Sanzo shouted back.

The argument ends as poor little Goku's stomach roars. Seira-san, Hakkai, and I look over at him while Sanzo and Gojyo continue to stare each other down with endless glares of pointlessness.

"Hey, when can we eat?" Goku asks innocently; Seira-san smiles.

"Dinner will be ready real soon, so when it's done, I'll bring it up to your room," she answers and leads us down a hall, passing by occupied rooms.

"Woo hoo! Yeah! We finally get to have a decent meal!" Goku cheers enthusiastically.

"Shut up! Stop being such a nuisance, you stupid monkey!" Sanzo yells in irritation.

* * *

Chapter 01: The Bullet Was Loaded Once Again

* * *

"Finally, I can take this off."

I pull down the hood of my cloak and remove my sunglasses. It's night time now and we're all settled in our giant room. I lean my back against the wall next to the window and play with the gold gem on my amethyst-colored ribbon necklace while looking at the purple cloth tied around my wrist. A friend of mine gave this to me when I was younger. It's been so long since I've seen him last, but at least I have this to remember him by. Wrapped thrice around my other wrist is a chain holding twin dog tags. It's supposed to be a necklace, but somehow I prefer it around my wrist. Engraved on the tags are the names "Tori" and "Kouryuu". Sanzo also holds this, but it's hidden somewhere in those robes of his, I'm sure.

"Jeez, how long do we have to dress like this?" Gojyo asks while he sits on the floor.

"We don't have a choice. As long as anything that has to do with us causes a fuss," Sanzo answers and sits on a bed.

"If we're seen, there's no doubt they'd surely know who we really are," Hakkai adds.

"That's true, especially Taro-niisan," Gojyo says and squishes out his cancer stick in an ashtray.

"Do you want to die, you bastard?" Sanzo threatens with his usual cold glare.

"Well, please be sure to behave yourself at least for tonight, Saburo-niichan." Hakkai says as Gojyo lights up another cancer stick.

"Hmm, Saburo doesn't really have much confidence in upholding that."

"Stop imprudently hitting on every woman you see. Do it on Sora-neechan again and you can kiss your ass goodbye, you incestuous bastard." Sanzo threatens yet again.

"Hey now, I already apologized a million times, and I thought I only went for pretty top-class girls."

"I don't think that was the point . . . " Hakkai says, then Goku groans.

"Aw man, that lady's cooking was really good, but a normal serving is never enough."

"Ahahaha, please make sure that you don't eat us," Hakkai says.

"He just might, you never know," I say and grin, then I turn my gaze to the window. There's a bright, crescent moon hanging up in the cloudless night sky. The stars surrounding it are in a perfect formation. I love the moon, the brightness of it lighting up nearly ever night. My favorite phase is the crescent phase, because it gives the night the perfect amount of light, not too bright, and not too dark.

"Here it comes: fifth win in a row."

I blink and look at everyone. Goku and Gojyo are sitting on the floor and just ended a card game, it seems. Fifth win in a row, huh . . . Was I really spacing out that long?

"Dammit, that _really_ pisses me off! One more time, one more!" Goku yells in frustration. The poor guy doesn't seem to understand he can't win against Gojyo, or Hakkai for that matter.

"Oh, please! Bring it on as many times as you want!"

"Sora, would you like to play a game with me?" Hakkai asks and holds up another deck of cards. He smiles at me and I return it.

"Sure," I answer and sit on the floor in front of him.

"Hold on, Jiro-niisan gets to be close with Sora-neechan and I can't?" Gojyo asks Sanzo.

"He's not a womanizer like you," Sanzo answers.

"Now that's just unfair . . . "

Voices are suddenly heard right outside our door. All of us are quiet as we try to listen. We can't make out the words too well, but the voices sound panicked. Hakkai stands and steps out of the room to see what's going on.

"Has something happened? . . . Wait-"

Hakkai's suddenly pushed out of the way and the door is slammed open. The cause is a little girl, maybe Seira-san's younger sister. Quickly the four of us cover our faces: Goku holds up a pillow in front of his hood-less and sunglasses-less face, Sanzo luckily has his hood still up and only slips his sunglasses back on, Gojyo only needs to turn his head away to let his hair and hood cover his face, and I move my hood back up and tilt my head down to let my fringe cover my eyes.

"You guys weren't . . . the demons?" she asks us. All of us glance at her. Sanzo lowers his hand.

"What's going on?"

* * *

**Seira-san's POV**

* * *

Everything is dark, and really quiet. No, there's a small noise. Footsteps? I feel warmth around me, too. The footsteps stop and I feel myself drop to the ground. I stir awake and come back to my senses. Slowly I pick myself up on my hands and groan.

"She's finally awake."

My eyes widen. I look behind me and see three men with grins on their faces. They . . . don't look like demons . . . Are they the cause of the murders in our town?

"We got a pretty good one tonight," one of them says and another laughs.

"Even if you scream, we're on the outskirts of town. No one's gonna come to save you."

"Not to mention everyone's convinced that demons are coming out lately, so that slims down the chances of anyone coming to save you even more."

"You mean, you three are responsible for everything that's been going on?" I ask as I turn to them and sit on my knees.

"Everyone in this town is so stupid; it's great. They just automatically assumed that what we did was the work of demons. Everyone's so worried about demons this, demons that; they're perfect scapegoats for us!" the tallest one explains. Knowing I'm the next victim, I stand and try to run.

"We told you, it's no use to run!"

I scream as I feel my hair pull me back and I fall to the ground. One of them jumps over me, then turns and straddles me. He leans in close to my face and has this deranged look on his face.

"Stop being so fussy, you little bitch!"

"No! Someone! Stop it!"

Suddenly the man is kicked off me. I sit up to look at him, then I turn back to my savior. Immediately I recognize the flirtatious man from the Inn.

"You guys must have some guts to be laying a hand on her before me. You little punks," he says, a cigarette stick between his lips.

"Who the hell are you? Don't even think about . . . "

The tallest one is interrupted as another from the group just over the redhead and I. They kick the tallest one, then spin and kick the other. When he lands facing us I recognize him as the youngest of the group, the one with the appetite.

"You've been laying the blame on demons? Don't use an underhanded trick like that!" he yells to them. I hear my name being called and I turn and see my younger sister Seika run to me.

"Seika, what are you doing here?"

"These guests brought me here."

* * *

**Tori's POV**

* * *

Sanzo, Hakkai, and I are standing by on the sidelines and watching as Goku and Gojyo kick down the three idiots before they lay a hand on Seira-san. They're blaming demons for the murders of women back in the town, huh? How low of them. It's because of people like them that I hate being human sometimes.

"Why, you . . . I'll kill you all!" the crazy deranged one says to Sanzo and pulls out a knife.

"Shut up. I'll kill you," Sanzo warns nonchalantly. Of course Deranged-san ignores the warning and tries to slash at Sanzo, but he jumps back slightly and only the front of his cloak is harmed. Once he's back on his feet, Sanzo pulls out his banishing gun and points it.

"Didn't you hear me?" he asks and lowers his gun slightly to shoot Deranged-san's leg. He cries out and falls while holding his bleeding leg in pain. A strong breeze goes by and because it's strong, Sanzo's cloak slips off and blows away in the wind.

"I said I'd kill you, you bastard," he says. The remaining two stare at him.

"H-Hey . . . you've got to be kidding me . . . A blond monk with a silver gun . . . If they're the five people riding on a jeep and motorcycle . . . "

Now is the time for a group-shot. The rest of us grab our cloaks and whip them off, revealing our true selves to these low-life punks. They should be honored.

"T-The Sanzo Party?"

The men stare at us in shock. Seira-san and Seika-chan stare at us in amazement. I can't help but grin slightly. It's nice to be able to show-off once in a while, but too much publicity will either kill us or them. This is why Sanzo avoids running into people that are obsessed with us, to make sure no one will die.

"Well then, what shall we do, everyone?" Hakkai asks.

"Beat the crap out of them, of course!" Goku says and punches his fist in his hand, a grin on his face.

"Kill them. Kill them now. Hurry up and kill them," Sanzo answers whilst digging his pinky in his ear. Most say it's a disgusting habit, but I've slipped up a few times myself.

"Killing really is your only answer for everything, isn't it?" I ask my brother.

"Only for idiots," he answers.

"Well then, let's get it over with. Sanzo-sama is rather moody, and Tori needs her sleep too, you know." Gojyo says. The three of them huddle on the ground close to each other as the five of us close in on them. The closer we get, the more we can sense their fear of us.

"WHAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

_*gunshot*_ Saiyuki Reload - Love for a Water Sprite

* * *

The night is over and it's now morning. The entire town finds out about our heroics last night and invites us to a restaurant for a feast. As we're standing inside, the entire town is crowded behind us. In front of us is a large table, two chairs on each side and one at the end. Hanging from the ceiling above the spread is a yellow banner. In red it says "Welcome" and in blue it says "Sanzo Party".

"Wow . . . Look at all of that," Goku says, mesmerized by the delicious spread. Sanzo sighs and moves a hand to his face.

"This is why I didn't want them to know who we were," he mumbles.

"It isn't too bad. At least we get free food," I mumble to him. Goku turns to the town with bright eyes and a big smile.

"You mean we can really eat all of this? Are you serious?"

Suddenly the poor little monkey is smacked on the head with Sanzo's Almighty Paper Fan of Doom. I shake my head slightly before the rest of us turn to the town.

"Sorry, but we're in a bit of a hurry. There seems to be strange rumors going around, but we have no further business here, nor do we have any obligation to stay. We'll be going now," Sanzo says and looks at us, mainly at me. "Let's go.

He begins walking through the small pathway made by the crowd. Feeling out of place, I hurry to him and walk by my twin's side. No matter where we are or who we're with, I can't leave Sanzo's side, even if it does make me a brother's pet, or whatever you want to call it. We've been inseparable since birth and nothing will separate me from him now.

As we near the exit I feel a pull on my hand. I stop and look back to see Seika-chan with a grip on me and Sanzo's sleeve. Both of us are looking back at her, but she's looking down and trying to suppress tears.

"Please wait. I'm sorry . . . If you're mad because I thought you were demons, I apologize. So please, at least let me thank you for saving my big sister . . ."

I look at Sanzo for his answer and he looks at me, possibly wondering the same thing.

"It's your call," I say. He looks at Seika-chan once more, then sighs and makes his way back to the table. I smile and follow him. The five of us sit around the table and immediately Goku digs in.

"I wasn't really mad," Sanzo says to Seika-chan.

"Actually, she _was_ right about us being demons," Gojyo says.

"Don't include Tori and I with the rest of you," Sanzo says.

"Well of course Tori isn't a demon," Gojyo says and smirks. Sanzo glares.

"Why, you . . . "

"Wow! This is great!" Goku cheers.

"There's plenty for seconds," Seira-san says with a smile.

"Hey Tori, are you gonna eat that?" Goku asks with a mouthful of food and points to the food in front of me. I slide the plate over to him.

"Knock yourself out, Goku."

"Alright! Thanks!"

Goku immediately begins shoveling down the food. I notice Sanzo glance at me, but I pay no mind to him. Unless he miraculously forgets, Sanzo is going to lecture me later. Somehow I've gotten into the habit of eating less than I'm supposed to. My only guess is because Goku eats nearly everything in sight that I'm saving food for him and barely giving myself anything to eat. It began about a month ago. Sanzo easily noticed and talks to me about it every time. I try to eat regularly, but I'm stuck in this habit. I always feel too full to eat anything more than a small amount.

"Now that Sanzo-sama is here, there's nothing to fear," a voice says in the background of the crowd who are happily watching us eat. Hakkai looks over at everyone.

"It appears that this town is very afraid of demons, but have there been incidents involving demons before?" he asks.

"Oh, well, it's not quite that, but . . . we just assumed that the crimes were being committed by demons," the man explains.

"Then there hasn't been an actual incident, even once?" Hakkai asks. Before anyone can answer, the five of us stopped eating suddenly and stood, surprising the town.

"Sa-Sanzo-sama?"

"Sorry to have troubled you. Let's go," Sanzo says and quickly leaves the restaurant with me at his side.

"Sorry I couldn't eat everything!" Goku says as he runs to catch up with Sanzo and I. Hakkai and Gojyo follow behind him.

"Please wait . . . Where are you going?"

"We're leaving this town," Sanzo answers as the five of us walk out the door. The town follows behind us.

"But why?"

"You guys should take cover soon. I sense some powerful demonic auras heading this way," Gojyo says.

"What?"

"This is terrible!"

"Sanzo-sama!"

"Why are you leaving us when there's demons coming?"

So many questions are being asked and surprisingly it's beginning to annoy me. This is something that would usually annoy Sanzo first, but the fact that humans automatically blame demons for everything is the straw that breaks the camel's back.

"Shut up," I say in anger and annoyance. The town shuts up and I feel their eyes on me. "You're babbling about demons doing this and that, but the truth is, you were all just scared and had nothing to blame," I explain and the five of us turn to them, "Not to mention the rumors about Sanzo are way off."

"I'll let you in on a little secret," Sanzo begins. Goku and Gojyo raise a hand. "We're not going around exterminating demons."

From out of nowhere a red staff appears in Goku's hand. A silver one appears in Gojyo's hand with a crescent blade at one end and a shovel-like blade at the other. Their weapons are the nyoi-bou and the shakujou. The nyoi-bou can extend and shrink to Goku's will and also break into three connected parts, but he rarely uses that feature. The crescent blade of the shakujou can detach from the staff and extend outward to fight enemies from a long distance, then return back to the staff from the pull of the chain.

"Demons come after us!"

Suddenly many demons jumped at us from the surrounding rooftops. There aren't too many, we can take care of them easily.

"It's Genjyo Sanzo!"

"Genjyo Tori, too!"

"It's the wanted fugitives of the demon world, the Sanzo Party!"

"Kill them!"

"Steal the scripture!"

All of us stand here as Gojyo makes the first move. He sends out the crescent blade and kills about five demons easily without much effort. Once it's done it's job, the blade returns to the staff.

"Thanks for stopping by," Gojyo says with an amused smile.

"Meaning, everywhere we go, demons keep coming out like this!" Goku explains and lifts himself in the air with his nyoi-bou to spin-kick three demons.

"But it's been quite a while, hasn't it? Since we've had such a large sum of guests," Hakkai says. He forms a ball of chi and sends it at a group of demons. I see my own group of demons eying me and ready to attack.

"It's definitely been a while," I say and pull out a long, thin, transparent, and amethyst-colored ribbon from my pocket. Holding it up, I mumble a short chant as I quickly run my hand down the strip and grip the reddish-brown handle of my summoned Tsuki Nodachi. The blade is ninety centimeters long (nearly three feet), and looks as if it's made out of light blue crystals. The color of foot-long handle and the ribbon tied in the middle of it makes a perfect contrast with it's blade. I call my weapon Tsuki because in the moonlight it renews itself; it's no ordinary nodachi. "But we can take care of them easily. We need the exercise, right Gojyo?" I ask and slay the group of demons. On the battlefield is probably the only time I can get along with and trust Gojyo. He chuckles.

"That's right. If we don't exercise once in a while, our bodies won't be able to perform as well," he answers and slashes at a demon. Seeing Sanzo load his gun, Gojyo comes back-to-back with my trigger-happy twin.

"Don't you think so, Taro-niisan?" he asks. Sanzo clicks in the barrel and shoots three demons, then looks back at Gojyo.

"You need to exercise your brain rather than your body," he comments and shoots two more demons down. I chuckle at the oh-so-true comment and look around. There's still some demons left over, but it looks like the rest of the town all ran and hid, all except Seika-chan, who's frozen in fear as she watches us.

"If you're scared, then get out of here, Seika!" I call to her.

"Tori, behind you!" Goku calls to me. Quickly I turn and hold up Tsuki sideways to block the blade of another demon.

"Damn bitch, you're supposed to be the weaker one . . . " he mumbles and presses his blade down harder.

"Don't be a sexist bastard," I say and kick the demon in the gut, sending that bitch back into a building. It shouldn't bother me, but it pisses me off when I'm labeled the weaker one of the group just because I'm a chick. So to all those demons and other sexist bastards: fuck you.

"This should be all of them!" Goku says as he takes down five remaining demons. All of us are standing together now as we look over our work. Many demons lying around are either dead or knocked out. How beautiful.

"There sure were a lot of them," Hakkai comments.

"If people keep screaming "Sanzo, Sanzo" like they were, we're nothing more than bait," Sanzo says. Goku rests his nyoi-bou over his shoulders and looks around.

"Huh? No one's here," he points out.

"I'm sure they got scared, since we killed this many. We're much scarier than these guys," Gojyo says as he, Goku, and I put our weapons away.

"Some scarier than others," I comment as I stuff the ribbon back in my pocket.

"Aww, what a mean thing to say about poor Sanzo," Gojyo says with a smirk.

"I meant you, dumbass." I say and punch his arm. He only grins. Suddenly we hear a scream and look over at Seira-san. She's looking up to the slanted roof of some building where a demon is holding little Seika-chan hostage.

"Seika!" Seira-san calls out.

"Onee-chan!" Seika-chan calls out. The demon laughs.

"Now what? What are you gonna do now, Sanzo Party?" he asks and laughs again. "What an interesting turn of events! Let's have you hand over the scripture."

"No, let go! Onee-chan!"

"Seika! Seika! Please, let go of Seika!" Seira-san begs. The demon throws his head back and laughs again. Quickly I sprint to the building and go around it. We always get an idiot like this every once in a while. Hostage situations are like a last resort for demons to use, it's pathetic. Quietly I scale the building and walk up to the bitch from behind. I feel bad, this is too easy, but to get it over with I summon Tsuki and wrap the blade around the demon's neck.

"Let go of Seika," I say. He stares back at me in shock.

"How did-? Impossible, how did you sneak up on me?" he exclaims.

"I have no idea, but it's pretty pathetic if the "weak bitch" of the party can sneak up on an oh-so-great demon like you. So how about letting the girl go?" I ask. He grins.

"Guess again."

The demon wraps both arms around Seika-chan and hunches over slightly. Two bulges on his upper back appear and suddenly he sprouts wings. The surprise pushes me back and I trip off the other side of the roof. After tumbling down, I land with a grunt on my back and Tsuki stabs the ground at my side.

"How lovely . . . First land demons, now sky demons . . ."

* * *

**Sanzo's POV**

* * *

"Seika! Seika! Please let go of Seika!" Seira begs and the demons laughs. Tori decides to take this moment to run off behind the building. Recently she's been going solo in situations like this and taking her own action to save whoever is being taken hostage.

"Oh Lord . . . " Goku and Gojyo say sarcastically and in boredom. Seira looks back at them in confusion.

"There's always gotta be one of these types of idiots," Gojyo says.

"That's not very nice, Gojyo. Speaking the truth like that," Hakkai says.

"W-What?" the demon asks.

"What exactly can you do to us by yourself? First of all, it's not like I give a damn about that little brat up there," I say.

"What?" the demon yells. Seika stares at me and tears begin streaming down her face.

"You're horrible! Sanzo Party? What a joke! You won't even try to save me!" she yells.

"Of course. I didn't become Sanzo for the sake of saving people," I say.

"However, we'll definitely buy any fight sold to us for a very high price," Gojyo says to the demon.

"D-Damn it!" he yells, then is silenced as Tori's nodachi wraps around his neck.

"Let go of Seika," she says.

"How did-? Impossible, how did you sneak up on me?" he exclaims.

"I have no idea, but it's pretty pathetic if the "weak bitch" of the party can sneak up on an oh-so-great demon like you. So how about letting the girl go?" she ask. He grins.

"Guess again."

The demon wraps both arms around Seika and hunches over slightly. Suddenly he sprouts wings and the surprise pushes Tori back and over the other side of the roof. Shit!

"Whoa! He grew wings!" Goku exclaims.

"He's got some fancy tricks there," I say. The demon laughs and hovers in the air above the roof.

"Farewell! I won't let my guard down next time!" he says and flies off.

"After all that, he's just gonna run?" Gojyo asks in annoyance.

"Hakuryuu!" Hakkai calls. The jeep skids out from a corner and rushes toward us. The three of them climb in, but I walk to the building where the demon stood.

"Sanzo, where you going?" Gojyo asks.

"To get Tori," I answer.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

* * *

Deciding it's time to get up, I lift my legs and roll back, then jump my body back up into a standing position. That's always fun to do, but I rarely get the chance because usually I'm not on my back like Gojyo's women. I brush the dust off my body before grabbing Tsuki and pulling her out of the ground. Sanzo then appears out from the corner and walks to me.

"You alright?" he asks.

"Yeah, I just need to expect the unexpected more often," I answer and whistle. My beautiful bike rides to me and skids to a stop.

"Let's go hunt us down a demon, Taro-niisan~" I say and hop on.

"Don't call me that," Sanzo says as he gets on behind me and wraps his arms around my stomach. I chuckle and rev Natsumi before we take off and catch up with Hakkai.

"Hmm . . . To wheely, or not to wheely . . . ?" I ask aloud.

""Wheely"? With Sanzo on there? You're a crazier driver than Hakkai, Tori!" Gojyo compliments.

"That's why we're best friends, we're both crazy drivers," I say and grin. Hakkai chuckles and gets back on topic of the situation.

"If we let him leave the town, it'd be rather troublesome," he says.

"We're lucky enough that the idiot's flying down the main road and not losing us over the buildings," I say.

"Let's let him know that any fight sold to us will be bought for a very high price," Gojyo says.

"But at this rate we literally can't lay a hand on him," Goku says.

"Can I be a glory-hog?" I ask.

"If you got a plan, go right ahead," Gojyo says.

"Why thank you," I say and jump up into a couching position on my seat, "Speed up, Natsumi."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sanzo asks and reaches around me to hold the handlebars.

"I'm gonna ground him," I answer and step forward onto the gas tank cover. I wait until we're right under them before I spring off and grab onto the demon's ankle. The surprise jerks him lower, but he regains balance and looks back at me.

"Bitch!" he yells.

"Hey, hey, there's a child present. Don't worry, Seika-chan, I'll get you out of here," I say. She stares at me as a few tears trail down her already tear-stained cheeks.

"There's no way I'm going to let you get your way!" the demon yells and tries to shake me off, but I hold on tight.

* * *

**Gojyo's POV**

* * *

"Dammit, why the hell is she doing things on her own lately . . . ?" Sanzo mumbles to himself.

"Sanzo, you have no idea what Tori's trying to prove," I say.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asks and looks at me.

"Well think about it, Tori's the only chick in our group. She's probably trying to prove she's as strong as us," I explain. Sanzo looks at Tori again.

"Idiot, you don't know her at all," he says. We watch as Tori climbs onto the demon's back and holds onto him with her legs as she summons Tsuki. She stabs it down and Seika slips from the demon's grip.

"We're going to reverse a little!" Hakkai says and puts the jeep in reverse. Sanzo stops the bike and switches between watching Tori and watching us. I watch Seika for a bit until we're at a good catching angle.

"Stop the car, Hakkai!" I say. Hakkai stops and he and Goku look up. I lift up my arms and easily catch Seika.

"Gotcha," I say and look ahead. Tori and the demon begin falling out of the sky.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

* * *

Carefully I climb up onto the demon's back and wraps my legs around his stomach to hold me steady. I pull out my ribbon to summon Tsuki and point it downward.

"Don't! You kill me, you kill yourself and the girl!" the demon pleads.

"Mmm . . . Nope," I say and stab down into his back. He cries out as Seika-chan slips from his grip. Hakkai notices this and goes into reverse, then stops as Gojyo catches her. Seeing Seika-chan safe, all of them move their eyes on me. I focus on the dropping demon and pull Tsuki out to put her away.

"Thanks for the flight, see ya next fall," I say the cheesy line and try to jump to a roof, but he's holding my legs.

"If I have to die, I'll take you with me!" he yells and turns his body so I have my back to the ground. He lets me go and turns to hold me in place, but his grip is weak. Blood is dripping down from his wound and onto my shirt.

"No thanks," I say and pull a low move by kicking him between his legs. His eye twitches and he cries out. This gives me the chance to flip us back over just before we hit the ground. I let out a breath and stand off him to dust myself off. The jeep and my bike pull up and I look back at the guys walk to me.

"Are you all right, Tori?" Hakkai asks me.

"Yeah, not a scratch on me. The blood isn't mine," I answer and smile at him. He smiles back in relief.

"Thank goodness."

The five of us turn to the now grounded demon. He's doesn't move at first, but his hand twitches and he picks up his head to mutter out a curse. A small trail of blood is dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"What? You're still alive?" Gojyo asks.

"Of course, it wouldn't be as fun if it died too easily," Sanzo says and points his gun. The demon looks up at us.

"Why do you defy demons so intently? Even if it's half, you have demon blood running through your veins! I-I know! Why don't you join with us demon? If we had strength like yours . . . "

"Didn't some guy say the same thing to us before?" Goku asks.

"Yeah, but I don't remember when it was, though." Gojyo says. This is the part where Sanzo and I think back into a flashback.

_"There is only one thing in this world that I can believe in, and that is myself." Sanzo says, knelt down with his head up in front of the Sanbutsushin. I'm at his side, my head down._

_"Very well, keep believing in yourself, Genjyo Sanzo. With your very own eyes. Believe in Genjyo Tori, as well. Don't forget that, and don't forget her."_

_Sanzo looks from the Sanbutsushin to me. I lift my head up slightly to meet his gaze._

_"I won't."_

"And I kept believing," Sanzo says.

"W-What?"

_"What a load of bullshit. Taking sides with the humans?" Gojyo asks._

_"Heh, from the day I was born until the day I die," Goku says._

"From the day I was born and until I die . . . The only side I'm on is my own!" Sanzo tells the demon and shoots him pointblank.

We leave the town and soon the sun begins to set. All of us are in tip-top condition and Sanzo is safely back with the guys in Hakuryuu while I ride Natsumi alone.

"It was nice that we had such a cool exit, but it's almost night. Does that mean we're sleeping outside again?" Gojyo asks, his hands behind his head and a leg crossed over the other as he leans back against Sanzo's seat.

"Actually, according to the map, it's going to take three days to get to the next town," Hakkai answers with his usual smile. Goku and Gojyo sits up and stare at him.

"Three days?" Gojyo asks.

"Wait a minute! What about food?" Goku panics.

"I guess we should have bought some food before we left," Hakkai answers, still with his usual smile.

"No one cares about your damn food!" Gojyo yells to Goku.

"What do you mean, "no one cares"? What if I starve to death?"

"Like I care! Just die, you disturbing monkey!"

"What? You cockroach water sprite!"

"SHUT UP! If you can't stay quiet, I'll shoot you both dead right now!" Sanzo screams and turns to point his gun at the arguing youngsters.

"Whoa, wait a minute! It'll definitely hit me if you're that close!" Gojyo screams.

"Three days, huh Hakkai?" I ask and look at him. He returns the smile.

"You'll survive, won't you?" he asks.

"I know we will, but I don't know about those three. Hell, you might even snap along the way," I say. Hakkai laughs.

"Perhaps. We'll have to wait and see."

"Looks like," I agree as we turn our heads straight again.

"Tori," Sanzo says.

"Yeah?" I ask look at him.

"Once we settle, we're going to have a talk about your eating habits."

I sigh and looks ahead again. I could have sworn Sanzo would forget about that by now after everything that's happened today. Usually he does . . . Dammit . . .

* * *

~ PREVIEW

Goku: Here it comes, here it comes, here it comes, here it comes! Kougaiji, I challenge you! Actually, sorry about that . . . I'll have to get back to you. It can't be helped, we're sort of famous. We don't really have time to just deal with you guys all the time. We have to deal with all these guys first . . . and Tori? Hey, what's gotten into you? Why are you trying to attack Sanzo? Next time on Saiyuki Reload - Love for a Water Sprite, "A Withering Trap." Tori, snap out of it! C'mon!

* * *

**Ura Sai**

Everyone: Ura Sai.

~ GO WEST

"We have a question from pen name: Kiritanpo-san from Tokyo. Why doesn't the Sanzo Party go to India by plane?"

For a change in plans, the Sanzo Party are flying to India via airplane. Sanzo and Tori are of course sitting next to each other; Tori in the window seat and Sanzo the aisle seat. Across from them are Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku; Hakkai in the aisle seat, Goku the window seat, and Gojyo in the middle. To pass the time the Sanzo Party have found something to do: Hakkai is reading a book, Goku is sleeping, Gojyo is drawing pictures in the ceiling with his mind, Tori is looking out the window, and Sanzo is trying to light up a Marlboro. Just as he managed a flame to appear from his lighter, a flight attendant walks up to him.

"Excuse me, Sir," she says. He looks at her and she smiles at him.

"There's no smoking on this flight."

* * *

A/N: For any new readers, an "ura sai" is a behind the scenes of the Saiyuki Reload episodes, or just something completely random. They didn't show when Saiyuki Reload was aired on TV - not that I'm aware of - but in some videos on the Internet and in the DVDs they're added at the end of each episode. Only the Reload series has them. I hope you enjoy them and hopefully see the humor. Also, toward the beginning the original fakes names were that Gojyo was Jiro and Hakkai was Saburo, but somehow I can't see Gojyo being older than Hakkai, so I switched that around to make it possible. I hope no one minds the small change.


	2. A Withering Trap

A/N: Please forgive me, everyone. My editor's laptop had crashed just after she sent me back my first chapter, so she couldn't edit my second chapter until just now. Her laptop is fixed and running again, so hopefully the next chapters won't be as long of a wait. It also depends on if she's willing to edit at the time. It seems that my chapters are too long and she gets a bit lazy . . .

* * *

"Shangri-la: a place where people and demons, along with science and magic, have established coexistence; a chaotic world. However, that state has ceased to be. The experiments to resurrect the great demon, Gyuumaou, who was slain 500 years ago, have created a negative aura. Influenced by this negative aura, demons have lost control over themselves and have gone berserk. This mysterious and abnormal change in circumstances-"

_"Hey, hey. What the hell are you explaining things for now?"_

"Thus, a group of five youths have been compelled to journey westward, to India, in order to stop the suspected cause of this effect that the experiments to revive Gyuumaou will have, and reestablish peace in the world."

_"For the sake of the world? That's definitely a new development. You don't need to attribute arbitrary reasons for that. Now, are you ready, punks?"_

* * *

**Kougaiji's POV**

* * *

"Finally! Finally, I can resume the experiments to revive my love. Please wait for me, my love," she says. I despise her so. I hate that I'm forced to work with her. We're standing in front of my father, her lover, Gyuumaou.

"Do you swear that after Father is revived, you will release the spell on my mother?" I ask. She turns to face me.

"You're so relentless; I know already! I'll give you back your precious Rasetsunyo. However, you must concentrate on bringing the Maten Scripture to me," she explains

"Easier said than done. Damn," I mumble.

"Of the Five Founding Scriptures of Heaven and Earth, we have already acquired two. If I don't get the other three, I can't complete the experiments to revive my love, Gyuumaou," she lectures, telling me what I already know. I turn my back to her.

"Oh, I'll get them, alright. Without having you to remind me," I say and walk away.

"Be sure to do your best, Kougaiji," she says and laughs. I huff as the anger boils inside of me. Truly I hate that woman. Before I leave, I walk to a different room where my mother is being held, frozen in stone by a spell that witch put on her. I look up at her. Even if I defeat Sanzo and the rest of them, nothing will change. Just like Gyokumen Koshu wants, this world will fall into chaos. This fight is . . . I'm fighting for myself, just to save you . . . That's all this fight is about, Mother . . .

* * *

**Tori's POV**

* * *

"Tori~ Tori, wake up~ Rise and shine now, sleeping beauty~"

I groan lightly as I stir awake. A warm hand is shaking my shoulder. Slowly I open my eyes and see red. Of course the only explanation is none other than Sha Gojyo. Usually I'm up and ready to go, but I just want to fall back asleep and have someone else wake me up right now. Instead I roll over and keep my back to him.

"C'mon, it's time to go. Do I have to _strip_ your sleeping bag off you~?"

"I'll kill you," I say and sit up, now fully awake. He chuckles and grins.

"Like brother, like sister. You two are definitely twins," he says.

"No shit, now go away."

"Alright, alright. Geez, you're both cranky in the morning, too. Nice view, by the way."

With that, Gojyo stands and walks away. Nice view? Is that what he said? Because Gojyo said it, I immediately look down and notice my tank top a mess, parts of my white bra can be seen, and of course cleavage. Son of a bitch. No, scratch that; _perverted bastard_ son of a bitch. That's better-ish. I fix myself before I remove myself from my sleeping bag and roll it up. Once I have it rolled up nice and tight, I go after Gojyo and smack him in the back of the head. He yelps and squats down with his hands to his head.

"Ow, dammit."

"Don't be a baby, it's a damn sleeping bag," I say and hit him again.

"Ow! Okay, stop, I'm sorry!"

Though he's pleading me, I don't feel satisfied, no no. I look at his face for a bit while debating on what to do. One more hit should be good enough, then we can leave. I grip the sleeping bag and bring it down, but suddenly Gojyo stands and grabs the sleeping bag with one hand and takes one of my wrists away with the other.

"I told you to stop, you know. That's gonna cost you one long kiss~"

"You didn't say please, I owe you nothing. Now get your damn dirty hands off me, who knows where they've been."

"C'mon, just one kiss. Please?"

"If you value your balls, I suggest you let go of me."

"You're bluffing."

"Try me."

"Don't mind if I do~"

A hit to the head wipes that dirty smirk off Gojyo's face. I look to my savior and see Sanzo holding up the Paper Fan of Doom. Gojyo finally lets me go and rubs his head. I thank my twin before I walk to the jeep to put my sleeping bag away. So far it's been three days since we've left that one village, which means we should reach the town today. Hopefully. I usually trust Hakkai when he reads a map, but sometimes he can read things wrong. I would check the map myself, but I'm not sure how to read it properly, especially since it's an old map from back in the day. Once we're all ready and Gojyo's been disciplined properly, the guys climb in Hakuryuu and I hop on Natsumi before we ride off to the next town.

* * *

Chapter 02: A Withering Trap

* * *

"Food, food! Yeah! Time to eat! Food! I'm gonna eat some food!" Goku cheers as we enter into the town after hours of driving. I look around at the townspeople. There's some outside, but they're all just . . . standing around. I don't really see anyone interacting with each other. Maybe it's because as we pass by everyone turns to look at us. It's strange, usually a whole town would run at us and praise Sanzo and do all sorts of things for us. These people look like they want to kill us with their looks. A pair of blue thin stripes on each of their cheeks help make their looks more frightening. Maybe this is an anti-Sanzo Party town. As long as they don't bother us, we'll go on as we do everyday.

For something refreshing, all of us stop at a restaurant. The people in here are the same as the ones we've passed, but they seem more lively. At least they're interacting, I think. Somehow we get a table. Goku of course orders everyone meaty on the menu, Sanzo and Gojyo order beers with their meals, Hakkai orders wine with his, and I just order water with my simple meal. As soon as the food arrives, Goku jumps all over it and shoves it all down his throat. Sometimes I worry that he might choke himself and we'll have to save him from dying. It would be an ironic death, but there's no way Goku would allow something like that to happen. Food is his best friend, it would never betray and assassinate him.

"Ahh, this is great!" Gojyo exclaims after chugging down a large glass of beer, "Beer is the greatest, but I wouldn't expect a little brat like you to understand that," he says to Goku, purposely trying to start a fight, I'm sure.

"What? Fine, then you better not eat any of the food!" Goku yells, his mouth full. Sanzo hits him with the Instrument of Discipline, Paper Fan of Doom.

"Stop spraying food out of your mouth," he says. A buzzing noise interrupts the not-so-peaceful air. I look down and see three small red bugs flying around our food.

"Hey, who wants to be an exterminator for a minute?" I ask, then everyone else notices the bugs. Gojyo somehow steals the Instrument of Discipline and smacks the bugs with it, being careful enough not to break Goku's heart by harming the food.

"Hey, what's up with the health department at this place?" he asks and waves the fan slightly. Sanzo snaps it out of his hand.

"I didn't give you permission to use that!" he yells. I shake my head slightly and look down at the dead bugs. Two of them are dead, one is missing. I look around, but I don't see it anywhere.

"There are definitely a lot of bugs around here," Hakkai comments.

"No kidding," Gojyo agrees. I give up on the bug and decide to continue eating, but then I feel something strange, a sort of tickling feeling at my ear. I touch my ear, but I don't feel anything, nothing out of the ordinary. Shrugging it off, I pick up my chopsticks and grab a bit of food, then a sharp pain stabs through my head. I drop my chopsticks and grab my head. Suddenly my head hurts. It feels like it's going to rip apart. Oh god, why does this hurt so bad?

"Tori, are you all right?" Hakkai asks. I try to answer, but I can't find my voice. The pain is the only thing I'm focusing on right now. I don't know how to stop it, and it's only getting worse. I clench my teeth and grip my head tighter.

"Tori, what's going on?" Gojyo asks and places a hand on my shoulder, but immediately I swap it away. It's not because it's Gojyo that I hit his hand away, but that I couldn't handle being touched right now by anyone. The pain suddenly stops, then my mind goes blank.

* * *

**Sanzo's POV**

* * *

I don't know what's happening right now. Tori suddenly looks like she's in pain and neither of us know why. Hakkai asks if she's all right, but she doesn't answer and her pain gets worse. Gojyo asks what's happening and touches her shoulder, but she swaps it away. At this point a pair of blue lines appear on her cheeks. What the hell are those? Tori's pain seems to stop and she lowers her hands to her sides. No one says anything; we're waiting for something to happen. Tori tilts her head up and right away I can see that her mind is gone. She has a blank stare, but it's more like an empty glare.

"T-Tori, why are you looking at us like that . . . ?" Goku asks hesitantly, scared of this sudden change in my twin. Tori stands from her chair and grabs the table's edge. The four of us stand and move away as she flips the table suddenly, then advances toward us. Something is definitely wrong. I notice the townspeople in the restaurant surround us, each of them with the same markings and the empty glares. Clearly whatever has possessed this town has possessed Tori, as well. The townspeople hold up a knife or some kind of weapon as their eyes glow a bright red but Tori doesn't seem capable of calling her nodachi in a state like this.

"Something is coming," Hakkai says, speaking our minds and senses. Quickly we leave the bar through the door and window before the restaurant is destroyed. A strong force sends us to the ground. Quickly I stand and face the restaurant, but everything is crushed under a giant boulder, including the people inside. My stomach nearly turns over. I don't see Tori anywhere. In a state like that, I don't think she had the right mind to sense the boulder and get out. Damn it, she better not have gotten killed!

"Tori isn't still in there, is she?" Hakkai asks worriedly. I don't answer him.

"Damn it. We all know where this came from," Gojyo mumbles as our eyes scale up the boulder to the demon girl standing on top of it.

"Tadaaaaaa~!" she says with a big proud grin.

"I see our guest has arrived," Hakkai says. I put a hand on my face. Why the hell did she have to come? Now is definitely not the time.

"Hey, Sanzo Party! Today I, Lirin, will successfully steal the scripture from-"

"Here, eat this," I interrupt and toss Goku's saved and untouched meat bun.

"Hey, that's my meat bun!" he complains.

"Yay!" Lirin cheers and jumps at the meat bun. She squats on the ground and begins nibbling on it. Goku is in shock and is horribly devastated as his food is eaten by someone else.

"I see you are still quite good at taming that, Sanzo." Hakkai compliments.

"Well, that was a quick match," Gojyo comments. No shit, I had this animal tamed since the beginning of time.

"Hey, where's Tori?" she asks. Again, I don't answer this question. Instead I sense a strong aura coming from behind us and Lirin's name is called. We look back and see her older brother standing on a rooftop. His name is Kougaiji, the Demon Prince.

"What are you doing?" he asks his younger sister as his two companions walk up on either side of him.

"Lirin-sama!"

"Jeez . . . "

These two are Kougaiji's most loyal companions. The female demon is Yaone, and the tall male demon is Dokugakuji, Gojyo's older brother. Together the four of them periodically fight us. At a first glance you would expect the set-up to be this: Goku vs Lirin, Gojyo vs Dokugakuji, Hakkai vs Yaone, and I vs Kougaiji. Only two of those pairings are correct. Instead of Kougaiji I somehow get set-up with Lirin while Goku goes after him.

"Aww man . . . I was planning on defeating the Sanzo Party before Onii-chan and the others showed up," Lirin complains and continues eating the meat bun in a depressing manner.

"Hurry up and take her home!" I call to Kougaiji.

"Make sure you pay the restaurant for the damages before you go," Gojyo says.

"I didn't come here just to take her home!" Kougaiji calls to us. Of course that's obvious.

"So what did you come here for?" Goku asks.

"Let's have you hand over the Maten Scripture," Kougaiji answers.

"I refuse," I simply say.

"Then I'll just have to take it by force!" Kougaiji declares and jumps at me. I stand still as Goku moves in front of me and grabs the oncoming fist. He grins at Kougaiji.

"That hurt . . . "

"I see you're just as strong as usual," Kougaiji comments, then turns his gaze to me. "Where is your twin? Did Lirin actually successfully squish one of you under that boulder?"

For the final damn time I don't answer. The only kind of answer I give him is a glare before I turn my head away from him. Dokugakuji jumps at his brother with his sword at hand. Gojyo whips out his shakujou and blocks the attack.

"Long time, no see," he says.

"Were you lonely?" Dokugakuji asks.

"Oh, please!"

Gojyo kicks Dokugakuji away and the two fight. I turn my head from them to watch the fight in front of me. Goku quickly pulls out his nyoi-bou and blocks a karate chop from Kougaiji's hand. The prince then tries a punch, but Goku jumps and flips over him. He aims a kick, but Kougaiji moves his head to the side to avoid the attack and punches Goku as soon as he lands on the ground again. Goku cusses to himself as he sits up and continues his fight. I look at the third pair. Yaone has come down from the rooftops and is standing in front of Hakkai with her spear ready in her hands.

"May I have a round with you?" she asks.

"Please go easy on me," Hakkai says. On his left shoulder is the small white dragon Hakuryuu, ready to assist him if needed. I never see these two actually fight each other. With how they are, they're more peace-making friends than enemies. Transforming from her bike form to a small phoenix, Tori's pet Natsumi flies to me and perks herself on my shoulder, being careful and considerate enough not to step on the scripture or poke a hole in it with her talons. Seeing everyone fighting, Lirin stands up with her jaws around the meat bun.

"Alright! I'm gonna fight, too!" she somehow says, then pulls the bun out of her mouth and points at me. "Sanzo, say your prayers!"

"Why am I always matched up against you?" I ask, not taking the small demon seriously, at all. Doors throughout the town open and we all fall silent, ending our fights. The townspeople came outside and walk in our direction, their eyes glowing that bright red color, each of them holding those blue line pairs on their cheeks. All of them are carrying some kind of weapon from knives to gardening tools.

"What the hell?" Gojyo asks. Townspeople then burst out of the rubble from the restaurant. Neither of them are harmed. Could that mean Tori is alive, too?

"What's going on?" Yaone asks.

"What the hell's going on?" Goku asks. Suddenly everyone runs at us, but they stop short as a single person stands in their way. Immediately I recognize my twin.

"Tori?" I ask. She looks back at me and her features are the same as the townspeople.

"What happened to her?" Lirin asks, but no one answers as Tori leads the townspeople at us.

"Something tells me it isn't the restaurant they're mad about," Gojyo comments and hits a man with the staff of his shakujou.

"Indeed," Hakkai agrees while Hakuryuu scratches the face of a man that's behind him. Hakkai looks toward Hakuryuu. The dragon flies upward, allowing his owner to hit the man's forehead as if swatting away a fly. He falls to the ground and Hakkai smiles at Hakuryuu.

"Thank you, Hakuryuu," he says, then notices a red bug crawl out of the man's ear.

"What the hell is that?" Gojyo asks. Hakkai steps on the bug, then steps on the one that comes out of the man Gojyo knocked out.

"Apparently, those bugs are controlling these people," he answers.

"Bugs?" I ask, then suddenly dodge an attack from Tori. I look at her and see she's still completely under the control of the bug inside her. Laughter fills the area. All of us look towards a random rooftop and see a purple demon standing on top of it.

"You've fallen right into my trap, Sanzo Party," he says. At this point the townspeople have us surrounded, Tori included in the bunch.

"And yet another weirdo shows himself," Gojyo comments.

"Your purpose- . . . Actually, I suppose we don't even need to ask," Hakkai says.

"Your lives. However, if you were to hand over that scripture, I might consider sparing your lives," the demon offers.

"What?" Kougaiji asks, apparently surprised another demon is after my scripture.

"Hey, he's saying the exact same thing as everyone else we know," Goku comments.

"Friend of yours?" Gojyo asks Kougaiji's group.

"No, we don't know him," Dokugakuji answers.

"Apparently they've sent more than one group to take care of us," I say.

"We sure do get targeted a lot, don't we?" Hakkai asks.

"That's definitely some unwanted help," Kougaiji comments and makes a fist at his side.

"What do you wanna do?" Goku asks.

"As a rule for situations like this . . . " Hakkai says.

"There's no point in defeating all these puppets," I say.

"We have to get rid of this foul smell from its source," Gojyo says as he and Goku jump at the demon with their weapons raised.

"Or there's no point!" they shout and slash their weapons into the demon, but it's as if they're trying to cut clay with their staffs. The demon's image disappears and is replaced with hundreds of red bugs.

"That's disgusting!" Goku yells. The demon's laughter is heard as his bugs fly off.

"I already told you, this is a trap," he says.

"So that's how he's going to approach us," Hakkai says.

"With the help of my little bugs, the people of this town have increased their strength quite a bit. Die, Sanzo Party!"

"Damn it, where's the real body?" Goku asks as the townspeople begin to attack us again.

"At this rate, we have no choice but to take care of them first," Kougaiji says as Dokugakuji attacks three people that have attacked him at tried to get to Kougaiji.

"It's not easy to hold our power back, is it?" he asks. All of them don't have a choice but to hold back because the townspeople are still human, even if they are being controlled by a bug demon. Everyone continues knocking the townspeople out while I'm forced to dodge attacks from Tori. I can't attack her, even if she is in a state like this.

"Dang it, I was in the middle of eating!" Goku complains.

"Why don't you eat some bugs? Look, there's plenty to go around," Gojyo says as he squishes the bugs that crawl out of the townspeople's ears. After talking with Hakkai, Yaone suddenly jumps off somewhere. Where the hell is she going? Tori suddenly throws a punch at me and I quickly dodge it.

"Dammit, Tori, snap out of it," I say, but I'm talking to an empty shell. Deciding this is useless, I try to aim one hit at her head to knock her out, but she won't let me get anywhere close to her. She catches every punch and stops every hit. I try to hit her again, but someone jumps on my shoulders and wraps their arm tight around my neck. I see a pant leg and a bare leg and immediately know it's Lirin. I grab her arm and try to pry it off, but somehow her strength has increased. Now what the hell is wrong with her? Is she infected, too? Tori is just standing there and staring at me blankly. At least she's not attacking me while I have this monkey on me.

"What's wrong, Lirin?" Dokugakuji asks.

"What the hell are you doing, you little brat?" Gojyo asks and runs over. He tries to push Lirin off with the staff of his shakujou, but Lirin catches it easily. She picks him off the ground and throws him into Tori. Instead of falling back, Tori pushes him away and stays standing to continue watching me. This time I get help from my loyal pets. Natsumi flies up to Lirin's face and begins lightly scratching with her talons. Once distracted, Goku tackles her off of me. Good team work, my pets. As I'm trying to recover, Tori tries to attack me again. Gojyo moves quickly and grabs her wrists to keep her from getting to me. I fall into a kneeling position and cough to fully regain my breath back.

"Are you all right, Sanzo?" Hakkai asks and kneels in front of me.

"Yeah . . . " I answer and look back at the infected girls.

"What's wrong with you?" Goku yells to Lirin.

"Damn it, Tori, stop moving already!" Gojyo yells to Tori. Lirin kicks Goku away, then Tori copies her moves to get rid of Gojyo. Both of them glare at me as Hakkai and I get to our feet. They walk in different directions until their on either side of me, then they jump at me. Kougaiji moves in front of Lirin and stops her. Hakkai steps forward and stop Tori.

"Lirin!" Kougaiji calls to his younger sister. She moves a hand to his face and tries to push him back, but he stays standing. "It can't be . . . You, too?"

"Kou!" Dokugakuji calls and punches Lirin's side, but she barely moves. She glares at him and throws Kougaiji into him. The two fly and fall to the ground.

"Tori, don't tell me that you've been infected, as well." Hakkai says. Tori says nothing and manages to push him back some steps.

"That's some annoying strength there . . . " Gojyo comments.

"It has to be the bugs . . . Tori has been infected, too." Hakkai says.

"Lirin and Tori?" Goku asks.

"Unforgivable. Come out, Bug Master!" Kougaiji calls.

"Kill them. Kill Sanzo and take the scripture," the demon's voice commands. Tori finds the strength to push Hakkai away. Both she and Lirin walk towards me, glaring their hearts out.

* * *

_*gunshot*_ Saiyuki Reload - Love for a Water Sprite

* * *

They jump at me. Gojyo and Hakkai move in front of Tori and grab her arms to stop her. Kougaiji and Dokugakuji do the same to Lirin. The strength from the pairs isn't enough as the girls begin pushing them back step by step. Goku hurries between Gojyo and Hakkai and grabs Tori's shoulders. With the three of them they manage to stop Tori in her track. With only two people, Lirin manages to threw them aside and continue walking toward me. I pull out my gun and aim it at her, but there's no change in her expression or her steps; she isn't intimidated, at all. I'm about to pull the trigger, then small white flakes are suddenly seen falling from the sky. All around the townspeople take in the strange scent and drop to the ground. Lirin collapses to the ground, as well. I look toward my group and watch as Tori collapses in their arms. I know what these flakes are now, it's insecticide.

"Yaone!" Kougaiji calls to his female companion. She's standing on a rooftop near the townspeople.

"Everyone, please turn away from the wind," she instructs and throws more balls of insecticide. It quietly explodes and white powder rains down on the town.

"She had an idea; so we arranged for her to prepare some insecticide," Hakkai explains, holding Tori in his arms. He, Goku, and Gojyo are standing by me now. Goku and I cover our mouths.

"You should have told us earlier . . . " Gojyo mumbles. Kougaiji and Dokugakuji kill the bug that falls out of Lirin's ear. I watch as a bug slips out of Tori's ear. Gojyo catches it and squishes it between his fingers. The insecticide stops falling and everyone is unconscious except for one man. He's staring at the scenery in shock. His face turns into a mask of bugs and they all fall, revealing the demon's face. He catches them in his hands and looks down at them.

"This can't be . . . My precious little bugs!" he cries. Yaone jumps down from the rooftop and lands in front of him.

"I've used insecticide. I am Kougaiji-sama's personal apothecary, Yaone," she introduces. The demon stares at her.

"Kougaiji? Did you say Kougaiji?"

"I guess I should introduce myself, as well." Dokugakuji says, "Kougaiji's personal swordsman, Dokugakuji."

"Kougaiji . . . would be someone directly related to Gyuumaou-sama . . . " the demon says, still in shock.

"How dare you do this to my little sister, Lirin," Kougaiji says in a threatening voice.

"It . . . It can't be!" the demon says and steps back.

"You will pay," Kougaiji threatens and gives a sharp glare.

"Damn it! Then I'll just take you out along with the Sanzo Party!" the demon yells in desperation.

"Uh oh, he's panicking and getting violent," Gojyo says smugly.

"Apparently we're not the top priority anymore," Hakkai says. The demon throws his arms out to his sides and screams as he's engulfed in a blue light.

"His aura has grown rather large, all of a sudden." Gojyo comments.

"Everyone, move back!" Kougaiji calls. We step back as the light fades away. Instead of a small purple demon, in front of us is a giant purple centipede that looks as if it's body is made out of armor. The demon's original face can be seen in the center of the large head between the two large eyes. It growls at us, or whatever sound a killer centipede makes.

"What the hell is that?" Goku asks.

"Hey, size isn't everything, you know . . . " Gojyo comments. The giant centipede charges at us. Goku summons his nyoi-bou.

"I'm gonna take you out!" he shouts.

* * *

**Goku's POV**

* * *

The giant bug aims a stab at me with it's leg and I jump out of the way and onto one of it's giant legs. I hop my way to the head and strike down, but I don't even think I left a dent! The big bug sees me and tries to swipe me away while I'm still airborne. I dodge the attack and try to hit him again, but it _still_ doesn't hurt him!

"Damn it!" I cuss as I land on a rooftop. The demon turns to me and the bastard is completely unharmed!

"It didn't work at all?" I ask myself. I can't believe I didn't at least leave a dent of some kind! Dokugakuji runs at the demon and uses his sword to cut two tips of the bug's legs off. This blue sticky liquid pours and forms a puddle under Dokugakuji's feet; it's really gross-looking. He tries to move his feet, but that gross stuff is keeping him in place. The bug tries to stab Dokugakuji, but it's leg is suddenly cut off. The crescent blade continues traveling and cuts off another random leg. Dokugakuji watches as the blade returns to Gojyo.

"You know, you could thank me," he says with a grin.

"You know I won't," Dokugakuji says, making a grin of his own. All of us turn our attention to the bug and suddenly it grows all of it's legs back! What the hell?

"Apparently, attacking it gradually isn't going to produce any type of effect," Sanzo says.

"I highly doubt that insecticides will work at that size," Yaone says.

"Yaone, take care of Lirin for me," Kougaiji says and passes Lirin to Yaone.

"Okay," she says and takes Lirin from his arms.

"The only way to defeat it is by summoning a demon," Kougaiji says. I look from him to Sanzo and see him with his hands flat together and his eyes closed as he chants a . . . chant. Kougaiji holds his hands out, one extended out longer than the other, as he chants a chant, too. The big bug stares at them. Kougaiji holds his right wrist as his hand glows a red color and a demon begins forming out of his hand.

"Engokuki!" he calls as the fiery demon appears in front of him. Engokuki flies at the giant bug and engulfs it in flames. Sanzo then finishes his chant.

"Makai Tenjou!" he calls and points his hand out at the demon. The scripture reacts to Sanzo's call and wraps itself around the giant bug, sealing it's movements. With this teamwork, the giant ugly bug burns to death and crumbles to ashes.

* * *

**Anonymous's POV**

* * *

Inside my lab, I watch the tracker on my computer radar screen flashing. It beeps a couple times, and then it disappears.

"Oh dear . . . He died," I say.

"Well, you seem to still be having fun," Gyokumen Koshu-sama says as she walks up from behind me.

"That's not true . . . " I say and turn my head to look back at her, "I'm actually rather bored."

"Raise the bounty on the Sanzo Party. I'm sure more dependable demons will show up then," she explains and leans down so her head is level with me, as I'm sitting in my chair with my rabbit in my arms. "Seeing how I can't rely on Kougaiji," she continues and stands straight again, then leaves me. I watch her and make my rabbit wave to her.

"Alright, as you wish."

* * *

**Kougaiji's POV**

* * *

After the incident with that Bug Master demon, my group and I leave the Sanzo Party for now. Lirin and I are sitting together on one dragon while Yaone and Dokugakuji are together on another behind us.

"Aww man, we couldn't beat the Sanzo Party again," Lirin complains and looks down in disappointment.

"Lirin-sama! How many times must I tell you not to go out on-"

"Oh, jeez, I know already! You've told me thousands of times!" Lirin says, interrupting Yaone.

"Lirin, it's not a joke," I tell her. She looks back at me.

"But . . . "

"Don't worry. I'll definitely defeat the Sanzo Party," I say and smile. She returns with a big smile.

"Of course you will, Onii-chan!"

* * *

**Tori's POV**

* * *

I'm wide awake now and the five of us are back on the road. Because I just woke up less than an hour ago, Sanzo won't allow me to ride Natsumi, so I'm stuck in the back of Hakuryuu with Natsumi perched on my shoulder. After a good night's rest tonight, I'll be allowed to ride on my own tomorrow. For now, I'm sitting as far away from Gojyo as I can. I got a few details of the battle that went on while I was being brainwashed and knocked-out, but being told the story is never the same as actually being there to witness it or even being a part of it. Oh well, there's always next time.

"I couldn't finish my fight with Kougaiji again!" Goku complains.

"But, that's nothing new," Hakkai says.

"The next time we see him, let's finish it once and for all!" Goku declares enthusiastically.

"That's good to hear. We'll be counting on you," I say.

"Huh?"

"Well, good luck, Goku." Gojyo says.

"We'll be cheering you on," Hakkai says.

"What's with the lack of enthusiasm?" Goku asks.

"Good luck . . . " the four of us say in a dull unison and those of us with free hands clapped carelessly. Goku growled in annoyance.

"That's not what I'm talking about!"

* * *

~ PREVEIW

Gojyo: Hey, I'm over here. You better not make a mistake, you shit-head monkey. Huh? There's . . . two of me? What are you talking about? It's not possible for there to be more than one sexy guy like me. Huh? Is that me? Next time on Saiyuki Reload - Love for a Water Sprite, The Strongest Enemy in History. Huh? So the strongest enemy in history is . . . me?

* * *

**Ura Sai**

Everyone: Ura Sai.

~ On an Afternoon One Day

It's a random sunny afternoon and the Sanzo Party are outside playing a game. The five of them are in a circle in this order: Sanzo, Tori, Gojyo, Goku, and Hakkai. Each of them have both fists in the center, forming a mini-circle. Their fists are sideways and pressed together with the thumbs at the top.

"Her we go! Ura Sai, four!" Goku says and lifts up a thumb. Gojyo lifts both of his and Hakkai lifts one thumb. Because four thumbs are raised, Goku gets to pull out a hand. In order to win the game, both of the player's hands need to be pulled out.

"Ura Sai, five." Hakkai says and lifts both thumbs. Sanzo and Gojyo each lift a thumb, but the fifth thumb is not present, therefore Hakkai can't take out a hand.

"Ura Sai, one." Sanzo says. Goku is the only participator and Sanzo takes out a hand.

"Ura Sai . . . two." Tori says. Five thumbs are pointed up, one from each men, but two from a grinning Gojyo. Tori ignores the double thumbs up from the player as the thumbs go down and the turn passes to Gojyo.

"Ura Sai, three," he says and lifts a thumb. Hakkai is the only participator. "Damn."

Ura Sai, two!" Goku says. Sanzo and Hakkai lift a thumb.

"Alright!" Goku cheers and takes out his remaining hand. "I can say whatever I want now, right?"

"Nope, sorry, we're out of time now." Tori answers as a beeper goes off, indicating the end of the Ura Sai short.

"Huh?"

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure what this game is that they're playing, but I tried to explain it the best I could, or at least explain the game play. I'm not sure what the ending is about, so I made up my own explanation. Also, I don't believe I've changed the fighting scenes with the Sanzo-ikkou and the Kou-tachi and Giant Ugly Bug-san, so please forgive me. I'm still not too good with fighting scenes, especially when there's more that just the Sanzo-ikkou to write.


	3. The Strongest Enemy in History

"Shangri-la: a place where people and demons, along with science and magic, have established coexistence; a chaotic world. However, that state has ceased to be. The experiments to resurrect the great demon, Gyuumaou, who was slain 500 years ago, have created a negative aura. Influenced by this negative aura, demons have lost control over themselves and have gone berserk. This mysterious and abnormal change in circumstances-"

_"Hey, hey. What the hell are you explaining things for now?"_

"Thus, a group of five youths have been compelled to journey westward, to India, in order to stop the suspected cause of this effect that the experiments to revive Gyuumaou will have, and reestablish peace in the world."

_"For the sake of the world? That's definitely a new development. You don't need to attribute arbitrary reasons for that. Now, are you ready, punks?"_

* * *

**Tori's POV**

* * *

Sanzo and I have our backs pressed against the wall of our inn room; we're heavily breathing. Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai aren't here with us because they're out shopping for more supplies. Gunshot holes cover the wall ahead of us. The wall around the corner is grazed from an earlier bullet. Sanzo holds up his gun and looks at me.

"Stay close," he mumbles. I nod and quiet my breathing. Slowly Sanzo peeks around the corner to look down the hall, then quickly retreats as two bullets fly by.

"Shit!" he cusses. I watch at the bullets make two new holes in the wall ahead of them, then look at Sanzo again. He takes the chance to jump out into the hallway and shoot all five of his bullets at the doorway where the shooter is. They quickly retreat. Sanzo moves to the other side of the hall and leans back against the wall. He peeks around the corner, then signals me to go to him. I take a look down the hallway before I quickly cross to Sanzo's side.

"Damn it, this is bullshit! What the hell is going on?" he mumbles as he empties the barrel and begins reloading. I stay quiet and close my eyes to try to listen for the shooter's footsteps. Soon I hear creaking behind us. I open my eyes and look back, only to come face-to-face with a gun. I call out for Sanzo as the shooter begins to pull the trigger.

* * *

Chapter 03: The Strongest Enemy in History

* * *

It's a bright and sunny beautiful day. The sun is high in the air and there only a few small clouds in the sky. Even the birds are chirping; it's so peaceful. Perfect day, ne? Well, no, not really. It would have been a good day to relax if we weren't fighting these damn demons constantly. This is the third damn time today that a group of demons decides to attack us. We're not even at the next town yet, jeez . . . Goku slams down his nyoi-bou on a demon, breaking the demon's stick in half and hitting the demon in the head. A demon charges at Gojyo, but of course is no match for the shakujou. The large group of demons jump at us from all sides, but Gojyo's shakujou hits them all away. Sometimes I can't help but be impressed by Gojyo's skills with his shakujou. Don't get any ideas, I'm more fascinated with the weapon itself. The crescent-shaped blade draws my attention, only because it reminds me of the moon.

"What do you think?" Hakkai asks randomly.

"About what?" Goku asks.

"About this situation!" Hakkai answers.

"Well, the assassins lately sure don't give us any slack," Gojyo comments as his shakujou goes to work.

"Indeed. This seems to be the pattern everywhere we go," Hakkai says and blasts away a couple demons.

"You know, these guys keep saying they're coming after the wanted criminals, the Sanzo Party, but . . . " Goku stops himself short to attack several demons. He tilts his head to the side as Sanzo shoots a demon behind him.

"It used to be that the only demons that would come after us are those who claimed to work under Gyuumaou," Sanzo says.

"But apparently that doesn't matter anymore, since even the local small fry are coming after us now," I say and take down a few demons with Tsuki.

"I guess that means we've gotten pretty famous, huh?" Goku asks as he attacks more demons and Sanzo shoots down more.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped if nobody likes us that much," Hakkai comments and blows away more demons.

"Maybe there's a wanted poster of us somewhere," Gojyo says and finishes off the remaining demons. We put away our weapons and walk back to Hakuryuu and Natsumi.

"That's not good, I'm not very photogenic . . . " Hakkai says.

"What are you saying, Hakkai? You definitely are," I say and smile at him. He returns it.

"Thank you. You're very photogenic yourself, Tori."

"Thanks, Hakkai."

"Well of course we all know Tori is photogenic, she's the most photogenic one here." Gojyo says and drapes an arm over my shoulders. He grins at me and I'm about to hit him, but Sanzo beats me to it. Gojyo removes his arm and holds his fan-abused head.

"Stop hitting on Tori, cockroach," he says and puts the fan away.

"Who said I was hitting on her? Ever heard of compliments?"

"Ever heard of shutting your trap before I shut it for you?"

"Dang it, that made me hungry for no reason," Goku says suddenly and stretches his arms above his head. We reach our vehicles. I hop on Natsumi.

"When have you ever needed a reason to be hungry?"

Goku just gives me that big goofy grin of his before we continue forward. Within minutes we enter the next town. I look around at the townspeople and they seem like normal happy humans. Nothing else seems out of the ordinary, so we should have a pretty peaceful stay, finally. We park our vehicles next to an inn, go inside, get our room, and relax. Sanzo removes himself from the sleeves of his robe and lets them fall to his waist. Underneath those white robes are dark clothes. He wears a tight, black, sleeveless, turtleneck muscle shirt and a pair of black gloves that stretch from the rings around his middle fingers to past his elbows. Below his waist Sanzo wears blue dungarees. The only time he doesn't wear his robes at all is when he's sleeping, otherwise he's seen with them to his waist or on him completely.

Sanzo sits in a single chair at the table next to the window. He takes the newspaper off the table as he crosses one leg over the other and puts on his reading glasses. Goku sits in the chair at the end of the table opposite of the window. Gojyo takes the chair next to the window and opposite of Sanzo. He lights up a cancer stick as Hakkai goes into the small kitchen to prepare us drinks and food.

"Can I help you in the kitchen, Hakkai?" I ask. He turns and smiles back at me.

"Of course. Thank you," he says. I return the smile and follow Hakkai into the kitchen. Gojyo watches me for a bit.

"Need a third set of hands?"

"You're not going in that kitchen," Sanzo says. Gojyo complains and pouts while Hakkai just chuckles to himself.

"I'll make the drinks," I say and go around the kitchen to find cups.

"Then I'll prepare the food," Hakkai says and looks around the kitchen, but he doesn't find any food. "Oh . . . I suppose we'll have to go shopping."

"We're out of food?" I ask, now holding five prepared drinks on a small tray I found.

"It seems that way," Hakkai answers and we walk out of the kitchen together. I walk to the table and begin setting down the drinks.

"Why, thank you, gorgeous" Gojyo says and winks at me. All I do is pat his head.

"You're welcome, player." I say and hand Hakkai his drink. He smiles and takes it.

"Thank you, Tori," he says and takes a sip of his drink.

"Hakkai, can we have food now?" Goku asks.

"We'll have to go shopping for supplies. Goku, Gojyo, please come with me and help," Hakkai says. After inhaling, Gojyo pulls out his cancer stick to exhale the smoke before he stands and places the cancer stick back between his lips. Goku grabs the golden card from Sanzo and the three of them head for the door, their drinks magically finished. Sanzo takes out his pack, but he sees it's empty and crushes the box.

"Hey, I'm out of cigarettes. Buy my some more, will you?" he orders the three. Hakkai and Goku look back at Sanzo from the doorway. Gojyo sighs and places a hand on the wall, then turns his head to look back at his "master".

"You know, Sanzo-sama, why don't you go shopping once in a while?" he asks.

"For what?" Sanzo asks as if he really doesn't know and takes a sip of his drink.

""For what"? Damn it. Hakkai, there's no good comin' out of spoiling this stinkin' monk!" Gojyo says to Hakkai whilst pointing at Sanzo.

"Now, now, Gojyo. Sanzo has his own role as Sanzo," Hakkai says. Goku looks up at him.

"What's that?" he asks.

"Good little kids stay home and look after the house," Hakkai answers. Gojyo bursts out laughing and I bite my lip to hold in my own fit of laughter.

"Quit your laughing, fool." Sanzo says.

"Well then, Sanzo, we'll be off. Take good care of him for us, Tori." Hakkai says.

"I will, I promise," I say and grin.

"Make sure you take real good care of the place while we're gone." Gojyo sings and waves as he closes the door behind him.

"Die!" Sanzo yells and throws a random pillow, but it only hits the door with a small impact and slides down to the floor. Sanzo huffs and glares at the pillow, either because he was unsuccessful in hitting Gojyo, or he's angry at the pillow for not breaking through the door and hitting anyone. This time I laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asks and looks at me.

"Them teasing you and you throwing a pillow at them telling them to die. How life-threatening," I comment and duck as Sanzo throws another random pillow at me. I chuckle and grab the poor abused pillows. "Don't kill me, I'll maybe get you some cancer sticks if they don't buy your pack. Now give me this," I say and take the crushed pack of Marlboro reds and throw it away.

"Thanks . . . " Sanzo mumbles and continues reading.

"You're welcome, Sanzo-sama."

"Don't be a suck-up."

"The proper term is "kiss-ass."" I correct him and grin. Sanzo smirks slightly.

"Smart-ass."

I smile and lean my back against the table next to Sanzo. While he continues reading the paper, I turn my head to look out the open window. It's still a warm and sunny day. I hope those three are enjoying the nice weather. I hope those two young ones aren't giving Hakkai a hard time fighting about something, either. Heh, "young ones" . . . I love the fact that I'm older than those three. It gives me the right to call them "young ones", but when I do say that I'm usually referring to Gojyo and Goku of course, but I rarely say it, or at least not too often.

"So . . . anything good in the paper?" I ask after some moments of solitude.

"No," Sanzo answer as he picks up his cup. He takes a sip of it, then sets it back down on the table to flip a page. Seconds after it's set down, the cup suddenly shatters. Shards and what remains of the drink spill everywhere. I gasp and stare at the shattered cup.

"Tori, get down!"

Sanzo drags me down to the floor and pulls me under the table with him. Bullets are suddenly flying in from the window and digging holes into the wall across from us. Sanzo holds me close to him until the bullets stop. I relax, but only slightly. Glass from the window is shattered a bit across the floor and most likely all over the table above us. It's silent for a bit, then a bit of glass from the window falls and shatters. Sanzo takes out his gun to load it and I take a breath to calm myself.

"Where those really gunshots . . . ?" I ask in a hushed tone.

"Yeah. They're presence was completely hidden. I couldn't even sense them," he answers, also hushed.

"Neither could I. Dammit, why do they have to have a gun, too? How many shots did they fire?" I ask. Sanzo observes the wall across from us.

"Five. No, it was six," he answers and clicks in the barrel. I look back and peek out from under the table slightly to look up at the shattered window.

"Do you think he's still outside?" I ask.

"I don't know. He might be . . . "

Sanzo stops talking as the door opens. We both look to the open door and I relax slightly to see that it's just a woman. I'm not sure if she helps run the place or if she's here for a place to stay like us.

"Excuse me . . . I heard a really loud noise, so . . . "

"Duck!"

Sanzo moves quickly and tackles the woman down as three more gunshots are fired. I try to relax after seeing my brother unharmed, but I freeze as something or someone hops onto the table, most likely coming in from the window. Sanzo quickly sits up and looks back to aim his gun at the shooter on top of the table. His eyes widen.

* * *

**Gojyo's POV**

* * *

It's a nice day today, and it would be perfect if I weren't out shopping for the damn stinkin' monk. It would help if there were at least some good-lookin' women walking around, but I don't see any. After inhaling, I remove the cigarette from my lips and sigh out the smoke. Goku stops walking suddenly and turns around. Hakkai and I stop walking and look back at 'im.

"What's the matter, Goku?" Hakkai asks.

"Just now . . . "

"What?" I ask. That monkey turns back to us with his hands on his cheeks and a big damn smile.

"I just smelled roasted corn! Let's go get some!" Goku says and tugs on Hakkai's sleeve, then runs off after food.

"Teacher! He's running off on his own!" I say to Hakkai and grin. He sighs.

"Oh dear . . . "

"Well, Sanzo's probably just kickin' back and sippin' his tea right now while Tori's lookin' out the window, so it doesn't hurt for us to take a break, too." I suggest.

"I suppose you're right," Hakkai agrees and nods as we walk after the monkey.

"So Hakkai, whatcha think of Tori?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" he asks and looks at me. I grin.

"You know what I mean. Do you like 'er?" I ask.

"As a friend, yes. Are you insisting that I like Tori more than that?" he asks.

"Yep. You two would make a good couple, and Sanzo approves of you," I explain.

"Don't be ridiculous, Gojyo. Tori is a good friend, just as you are," he says.

"But Tori's a woman," I insist.

"I don't go after every woman I see like you do, Gojyo. I prefer to keep her as my friend," he says.

"Alright, if you insist."

* * *

**Goku's POV**

* * *

"Hakkai, Gojyo, hurry up!" I call to them. They look like they're in some kind of deep conversation. Gojyo looks like he's trying to convince Hakkai to do something, but Hakkai isn't letting Gojyo convince him of anything. I think I hear Tori's name a few times, but I'm not sure. Maybe they're talking about yakitori. Well, whatever. I turn back around to the man standing behind the counter.

"Hey, mister, I need three of these! And- AH!"

Something suddenly flies past me and the surprise makes me falls back to the ground. I rub my lower back and look forward to see the blade of Gojyo's shakujou stabbed in the wall nearly right where I was! What the hell? I see Gojyo step up to me and I glare at him as I stand.

"What the hell are you doing, Gojyo?" I yell. Gojyo's blade returns to him and he just looks at me without saying anything. I growl.

"Say something, Gojyo!" I yell again. Someone taps my shoulder and I look back.

"Huh? What?"

I stare at Gojyo, who's standing behind me. Now that I think about it, this is the real Gojyo. I'm just now noticing the difference in clothes. The Gojyo I'm looking at now is wearing the usual brown jacket and headband, white shirt, and black pants. The Gojyo in front of me is wearing a blue vest and headband, a white shirt, those brown puffy pants, and these weird wraps around his wrists. Gojyo wore these clothes a long time ago, didn't he?

"What about me?" Gojyo asks.

"Look!" I say and point ahead of me. Gojyo and Hakkai look ahead and they see ourselves! The only way to tell the difference between us is that the us in front of us are wearing our old clothes. The me and Gojyo in front of us have our weapons in their hands and the Hakkai looks ready to blow us away with the qigong!

"What the hell is up with these guys?" Gojyo asks and removes his cigarette from his lips.

* * *

**Sanzo's POV**

* * *

I'm staring with wide eyes . . . at myself. What the hell is going on . . . ? There's two of me? That can't be right. The other me steps down from the table so he's standing in front of Tori now. She's still under the table, but with this other me in the way I can't see her anymore. He slowly begins pulling the trigger. I grab the woman next to me and jump us out of the way, just missing the bullet. I keep my gun pointed at the open doorway and keep the woman close.

"What's going on? Are you two twins?" she asks.

"That's what I'd like to know," I answer, then I hear footsteps and a thump from the room. Is there another me in there? Whatever the case, I have to get Tori out of there, and quick.

"Hey, move." I say and as I stand and gently knock the woman into an open door with my foot. I aim my gun straight ahead at the doorway and wait a few seconds. There's no sound, and there haven't been any gunshots yet, either. I can't wait anymore. I take a step forward, then freeze as I hear a gun other than mine go off. I'm about to run in the room, but Tori comes running out and to me. There's a bullet wound in her right arm and it's already leaking with blood.

"Stay behind me," I tell her and move her behind me while keeping my gun pointed at the doorway. Instead of the other me like I expect, another Tori walks out of the room and stops when she sees the gun pointed at her. The two look exactly alike, but so do I and the other me.

"Sanzo!"

Hearing Tori's panicked voice, I quickly turn around and see the other me pointing the gun at her. I turn us around and point my gun. Tori presses her back to mine and and summons her nodachi to keep her other self at bay. We ask the same question in unison, and they respond to us.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Genjyo . . . Sanzo/Tori."

* * *

_*gunshot*_ Saiyuki Reload - Love for a Water Sprite

* * *

**Gojyo's POV**

* * *

Well now . . . this is pretty interesting. Currently Goku, Hakkai, and I are confronting our own doppelgangers. We gathered some good attention from the townspeople, too. I guess we'll have to suspend the shopping for now.

"What the hell is up with these guys? They look just like us," Goku says.

"I'm not quite sure myself . . . " Hakkai answer.

"Well, one thing's for sure, they're the most handsome enemies we've ever faced," I comment, completely serious.

"I see you're rather laid back about this, Gojyo . . . " Hakkai says.

"It doesn't matter who they really are, but one thing's for certain; they're definitely not fans of ours!" Goku says as his counterpart jumps at us. We quickly move before the nyoi-bou is brought down.

"Damn it! I can do that, too!" Goku yells and sticks out his hand to summon his own nyoi-bou.

"Let it go, let it go . . . " Hakkai tells him. I pull out my shakujou and run at my counterpart. He runs at me and our weapons collide.

"What's up, Casanova? Who the hell are you?" I ask.

"Sha Gojyo," he answers.

"Well, that's definitely a good name," I say as that other sexy me flips over me and tries to attack, but I block him again. Goku and his other self run at each other and their weapons collide. They both jump back from the collision, but our monkey somehow stumbles back and falls on his ass. I shake my head and get my other self off my ass before I walk to the clumsy monkey.

"This is awkwardly hard to do . . . " he says and stands back up.

"Hey, Hakkai!" I call and look back. The sight in front of me scares me. Hakkai and his other self are havin' a stare-down. Their hands are positioned like they're both about to blast each other away with the qigong, but no one's makin' a move yet. I think they both know that and they're calculating some kind of strategy, but it's probably the same and they're trying to out-do each other mentally. In other words, they're having a mental battle. Oh god, this is too confusing.

"They're so serious . . . " I say.

"That's a bit scary . . . " Goku comments.

"Apparently they aren't just mere clones. Their fighting patterns and abilities are equal to ours. If you take out the part of them being silent, they're exact copies of us," Hakkai explains. The other me and Goku's other self get into fighting stances.

"Hey, hey, if you can't talk the talk, you're not gonna be popular with the ladies," I tell my other self.

"Hey, does that mean . . . Sanzo and Tori might have one, too?" Goku asks.

"That's right . . . there might be another Sanzo and Tori back there with them . . . " I say.

"A fake version of Sanzo and Tori . . . " Hakkai says. All three of us are thinkin' the exact same dark thought. This is the _perfect_ opportunity to kick that damn stinkin' monk's ass. Not to mention there's two Toris now, what a bonus. I think I could have fun with that . . . No, wait, they'll both kill me. If that other Sanzo is just as defensive as the real Sanzo, I'll definitely die. More the reason to kick his ass!

"Sanzo and Tori's in danger," Goku says.

"I'm getting a little worried," Hakkai says.

"We can't just stand here like this. Let's go and save them!" I announce.

"Yeah!" Goku cheers and the three of us run off and leave our other selves behind and baffled. Goku and I can't get the smiles off our faces. This is gonna be the best day ever, definitely.

"Your smiles are showing, you two." Hakkai points out.

"So is yours!" I tell him.

"My face is naturally like this," he says. Sure, he says that, but I can see past that excuse; Hakkai's just as happy as we are to give Sanzo the beating of his life.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

* * *

It's too dangerous to continue staying in the inn any longer with two guns around, so it's time to move the battle somewhere else. Sanzo jumps out the window with his arms crossed over his head and rolls into a couching position on the ground. Immediately I follow his lead and land next to him. As we stand, our doppelgangers have already followed us. The Sanzos point their guns at each other's heads and my clone and I point our nodachi at each other's throats. We're all staring each other down, each of us daring the other to make a move.

"Sanzo!"

"Tori!"

The other Sanzo and me glance to where we all heard Goku's and Gojyo's voice. Sanzo and I take this chance to shoot and cut our other selves's arms. They step back and go down into a kneeling position while holding their wounds. Sanzo and I glare at our clones and they mirror it.

"Hey, what the hell is going on?" Sanzo asks and looks at the rest of our group, then just stares. I follow his gaze and see two Gokus, two Gojyos, and two Hakkais running toward us . . .

"What the hell . . . " I say.

"I knew it! There's two Sanzos and Toris!" Goku says happily, a bit too happily. I can already guess what they're thinking. Poor Sanzo's other self . . .

"So, which one's the real one?" Gojyo asks.

"Of course, the one that looks ill-tempered and agitated for Sanzo," Hakkai answers.

"Good point, so how about Tori?" Gojyo asks.

"I haven't the slightest clue, they're both exactly alike," Hakkai answers.

"Um . . . it's those two!" Goku declares and points at our other selves.

"God damn it, don't be bringing that kind of trash with you!" Sanzo yells and points at the other group.

"Oh, this is definitely the real one," Hakkai says and points at Sanzo. I nearly laugh, but I bite my lip. The four of them stand together and observe me and the other me. The other Sanzo joined his other group, so now it's just me and my other self standing in front of both groups with our right arms wounded. I step toward my group, but the other Tori does the same. We stop and look at each other. I feel like I'm looking into a mirror, but I have that feeling where I know that my reflection isn't me.

"What the-" I stop in mid-sentence because the other me is repeating exactly what I'm saying at the same time. We're looking at each other in confusion, " . . . hell are you . . . doing?"

"Great, so what do we do here?" Gojyo asks.

"Well if they both say and do the same things, maybe we can ask questions and pick the real Tori from the answers," Goku suggests.

"Not a bad idea," Gojyo says.

"Tori, when is your birthday?" Hakkai asks.

"29 November," my other self and I answer and look at each other. We have a small stare-down, then look at my group again. The other group is just watching us and not doing anything. Why isn't my other self joining them, or why aren't they trying to get their Tori back? This is some kind of trick . . .

"Hey Tori, what's my favorite food?" Goku asks.

"Everything, pretty much," my other self and I answer sarcastically, then look at each other again. " . . . But . . . mostly meat . . . Like sukiyaki and shabu-shabu! . . . What the hell?"

"Wow . . . " Goku says, just staring at us with the rest of my group.

"It's like they're exact mirror images . . . " Gojyo comments. Hakkai observes us for a few seconds.

"Tori, do you have any pets? If so, what is their name?" he asks us.

"Yeah, Natsumi," we answer. I want to kill my other self, but she might mirror my moves like she's doing with my words. Why the hell is mine so different than everyone else's?

"Hey Tori, wanna have some fun later tonight?" Gojyo asks with a sly smirk.

"What, are we gonna play cards?" we ask like the smart-asses we are. If it weren't for the circumstances, I could probably be my own best friend here, but then I'd get annoyed with myself later on, so no, forget that idea.

"Why the hell would you ask something like that at a time like this, Gojyo?" Goku yells.

"I was trying to see if their reactions would be different!" Gojyo yells.

"I don't believe playing Twenty Questions are going to help us . . . " Hakkai says, but then Sanzo steps up to us. We look at him and he observes us.

"Who am I?" he asks.

"Genjyo Sanzo, my twin," we answer, bored of the other copying exactly what the other does.

"Prove it."

This gets our attention. My other self and I watch as Sanzo reaches in his pocket and pulls out his dog tags. He holds it up to us.

"Show me this," he says. I look to my wrist, but it's bare. I start to panic. Where the hell did it go? Did that other me take it? Shit, they'll kill me if I'm found as the fake me. Wait, is that the other group's plan, for a fake me to get into my group and take them out when their guards are dropped? Is that why mine is so different from the rest of them? I look to the other me as she holds up her wrist and smiles. Is that one mine then? Dammit, I'm screwed . . .

"So that's the real Tori!" Goku announces and points at the other me.

"No," Sanzo says. All of us look at him. We watch as he touches his neck and pulls out his dog tags from underneath his shirt. He holds up both of the chains. "I'm already wearing mine. This one is Tori's."

I smile in relief and walk to my group. Hakkai heals my arm and Sanzo gives me my dog tags. I wrap them back around my wrist and thank them both, then we turn to our other selves; Tori has rejoined them and I can tell she's a bit annoyed that their plan didn't work. Never try to outsmart a Genjyo.

"Alright then, now that that's settled, leave it to me to do the honors," Gojyo says and cracks his knuckles as he walks towards Sanzo's other self. Knowing his intentions, Sanzo sticks out a foot and trips the poor Gojyo, who falls on his face 'cause he's an idiot. Gojyo gets back up and glares at Sanzo.

"Ow! What the hell did you do that for, Sanzo? I was gonna knock that fake you into next week!" he yells.

"I don't care if he is an impostor; I won't stand for his defeat at your hand." Sanzo says.

"What? Why not?"

"I just won't."

"Well then, I guess it's about time we stop joking around. They don't seem to be taking our jokes very well over there," Hakkai points out. Our other selves are just looking at us sternly. The other Goku, Gojyo, and me have their weapons out and are already in stances. I summon Tsuki and get ready to fight the other me again.

"I don't feel like dealing with complicated matters right now," Sanzo says and points his gun at his other self, "Let's decide which ones are the real ones once and for all."

"Alright then, the one that's left alive is the real one!" Goku declares. Gojyo chuckles.

"Definitely a good idea; nice and simple."

The Gokus charge at each other, then the Gojyos, then my other self and I. Nyoi-bou collide, both Gokus glare in each other's eyes. One tries to attack the other, but they dodge and block another attack with their weapon. A shakujou blade separates them, then another blade hits it and the chains wrap around each other. Gojyo yanks back and his other self flies at him. The other Gojyo bring down his shakujou, but our Gojyo holds up his and blocks the attack. Meanwhile, Goku's now suddenly up against the other Hakkai. Before he knows it the other Hakkai sends a blast at him, but luckily Goku jumps out of the way and lands at the real Hakkai's side.

"Isn't being able to use your qigong cheating?" Goku asks Hakkai.

"Well, I'm sorry about that, Goku." Hakkai says.

"If we're on that subject, wouldn't a gun be _extremely_ cheating? Not only is it cheating . . . "

Gojyo stops himself as he hears the hammer of a gun clicking back. Before my twin can shoot him, I move between them just before Sanzo pulls the trigger.

"Let's not go around killing ourselves yet, Sanzo. We have our other selves to kill first," I tell him. He huffs and observes everyone else. Usually saving Gojyo in a different situation would be very very out-of-character for me, but we're in the middle of a battle with ourselves right now and we don't need to lose one of our people, womanizer or not. I've done this before to save both Goku and Gojyo from the wrath of Sanzo's gun, so it's nothing out of the ordinary during battle. Outside of a battle, however, I just either watch or laugh slightly because they're just goofing off sort of-ish. They're all idiots, but we're all family, what can you do?

"Thank you, my savior." Gojyo says from behind me and has the nerve to wrap his arms around my waist. I stiffen slightly and look back at him.

"You're welcome, hands off." I tell him. Gojyo only grins, but he obeys and lets me go. He should be thankful Sanzo didn't see him touch me. I observe everyone and notice Hakkai in thought.

"Hakkai, are you okay?" I ask him. He looks at me.

"I'm beginning to think that this is a plan to make us quarrel amongst one another," he answers.

"I somehow doubt they planned that far ahead . . . Probably . . . " Gojyo says. My other self gets bored and tries to attack me, but I block the other Tsuki with my Tsuki.

"Shall we ask the one in charge of this mess?" I ask. They look at me in confusion, but Sanzo understands the situation.

"Hey! Why don't you stop hiding and show yourself!" he calls out. Everyone stops fighting as a demon walks out from behind a tree and walks up to the other us from behind.

"Well, well, what do you all think of the power of my shikigami?" he asks.

"They have wonderfully bad taste," Hakkai answers with a smile. I can't help but chuckle. That's the best answer in the world. The demon seems to ignore the comment.

"For the past few months, I've been studying your every move. I have acquired all your data!" he explains and laughs.

"How stalker-ish," I say. The demon only grins directly at me.

"I took the liberty of studying you more than the others, to match your exact words and moves. I wanted your replica to take over your place in the Sanzo Party so if someone my first plan fails, then your replica would kill them all when their guards drop," he explains. So that's the reason why mine is different from the rest.

"That would have failed, too. You don't know me, at all." I tell him, but he smirks.

"Oh, I know more about you than any man should."

This pisses everyone off. I can sense that we all have the intent to kill him, but for now we hold back. We'll wait our turn. I definitely will; that bastard's gonna be all mine.

"And with that, I have completed these perfect works of art! Their skills, speed, and fighting patterns are all equal to the real ones! They are indeed your equals! Meaning the most fitting enemy for the Sanzo Party is the Sanzo Party! Isn't it a magnificent idea? After many grueling nights of planning and working, I finally completed them last night. And now, today, will be the day of your deaths!"

"Yesterday, you say?" I ask, relaxing now with everyone else. The demon's smirk disappears.

"Wha . . . "

"Oh, I see then . . . Too bad for them," Gojyo says and grips his shakujou.

"Wh-What?"

"Here we go!" Goku declares and in one hit with his nyoi-bou the other Goku goes down. Hakkai sends a blast through the other Hakkai, Gojyo slashes through the other Gojyo, I stab through the other me, and Sanzo shoots his other self in the head. The demon stares at us in shock, not believing we actually killed ourselves. Other selves.

"Why? That's not possible! There's no way they could have lost! I perfectly copied every single one of your fighting patterns up until now!" he exclaims.

"So what?" I ask and point the tip of Tsuki at his throat. He falls to his knees and begins to cower.

"Who cares about all the data you gathered?" Gojyo asks.

"You're talking about . . . " Goku begins.

"Me from yesterday, right?" Sanzo asks.

"It . . . It can't be!"

"We're not about to lose to ourselves from yesterday," I say.

"You're quibbling . . . "

"Quibble? I don't know about that," Gojyo says.

"We already told you, the one that's left alive is the real one!" Goku says.

"It's all about how you feel. Well then, I think it's time you experienced what it feels like to deal with the real us," Hakkai says.

"I believe I said this, as well. I don't like dealing with complicated matters," Sanzo says. We look at each other and he nods to me. I look at the demon with a small smirk; Sanzo is letting me kill this one.

"Well . . . Umm . . . uh . . . "

The demon screams out with thanatophobia (fear of death), then I silence him. By sundown the five of us are back on the road. I've noticed that recently we've been leaving around sundown for a while now. Sometimes it makes me wonder why can't we just stay one more night, but we have to keep moving. Plus, to any fanatic townspeople, leaving in a sunset is pretty damn cool. I'm not sure why, though.

"That was fun!" Goku exclaims.

"Really?" Gojyo asks.

"Well, he could've thought up a better plan. I thought that lately it felt like we were being watched; I guess it was him," Hakkai says.

"Wait, if you knew something, why didn't you tell us?" Gojyo asks.

"You're so clueless, Gojyo." Goku comments.

"So you're telling me you knew?" Gojyo asks and pokes Goku's cheek.

"Well, I uh . . . Of course I knew!" Goku says in Gojyo's face.

"You're lying, you stupid monkey!"

"What? You cockroach water sprite!"

Sanzo aims his gun up and pulls the trigger. The sudden gunshot quiets the two young ones and they look at him.

"Shut up. At this rate, the fakes ones were batter because they were so much quieter," he says.

"Indeed," Hakkai agrees.

"H-Hey!" Goku says suddenly.

"What?" Sanzo asks.

"This is a little late, but maybe we should have had those five go to the west instead?" Goku suggests. Everyone falls silent.

"I guess we could've done that . . . " Sanzo says.

"Anyway, if a demon like that could spy on us without us noticing, let's try not to be as clueless as Goku from now on," Gojyo says, purposely restarting the clueless fight.

"What was that, Gojyo? You're clueless, too!" Goku argues.

"Guys, shush, you're both clueless. If it makes you feel any better, I was clueless about the demon, too." I tell them. Gojyo leans toward me and rests his arms on the side of the jeep.

"That's okay, Tori. Clueless girls are cute," he says and winks.

"Don't group me with your sluts," I say rather harshly. It becomes silent and I can feel all four of them looking over at me, surprised by my harshness. I sigh.

"I'm sorry, I'm tired." I tell them.

"We'll set up camp soon then," Hakkai reassures me. Whether I'm lying or not, he knows that either way I just want to clear my head.

"Sounds good."

* * *

**Anonymous's POV**

* * *

"Those idiots don't seem to remember who they're messing with," I think aloud and chuckle to myself as I watch the Sanro Party from my lily pond, "I guess it can't be helped."

* * *

~ PREVIEW

Hakkai: Does everyone have something they want to protect? Important people, places they love, nostalgic memories... The important thing a kindhearted demon who lives on the edge of the city wanted to protect is... Next time on Saiyuki Reload - Love for a Water Sprite, "Their Last Promise". Sanzo, is it impossible to change your fate?

* * *

**Ura Sai**

Everyone: Ura Sai.

~ Spring Rolls

It's the middle of the day. The Sanzo Party are currently having a nice lunch at a small restaurant in town. The group is sitting at a large table by a window. Goku and Gojyo are across from each other and near the window. Tori is sitting next to Goku and Hakkai is across from her and next to Gojyo. Sanzo is on Tori's other side with an empty chair across from him. The spread of food is simple. Everyone has a plate of what they've ordered along with drinks and a complimentary side of spring rolls, which currently Gojyo is tasting.

"Risky," he says suddenly. All but Sanzo look in his direction. "These spring rolls are definitely risky. Try 'em!"

The three of them watch as Goku takes a spring rolls and eats it. After finishing, he smiles big at Gojyo.

"Risky!"

"Hah! Tori, you try one," Gojyo offers. Tori grabs a spring roll of her own and eats it. She can't help but smile and chuckle.

"Risky."

"Risky, eh?" Gojyo asks and grins.

"What the hell are you three going on about "risky" for?" Sanzo asks.

"Apparently young people lately call delicious foods "risky"," Hakkai answers.

"How idiotic. Can't you even use your words properly? I expect more from you, Tori, you're older than them," Sanzo lectures.

"So I am, just try one, Sanzo." Tori says and holds the plate to her twin brother. He takes a roll and eats it. Everyone watches as he finishes.

"Risky."

"That was unexpected . . . " Tori, Goku, and Gojyo say.

"Subtle . . ." Hakkai says.

* * *

A/N: I hope most of you are surprised/happy with a nearly immediate update. Unfortunately I would be best to not get used to it because I've had the first three chapters redone and I'm still currently working in the middle of chapter four. I may be a bit stuck along the way, but I'll do my best. I've also made a deal with my editor. As long as I watch -man, she'll look over my chapters for me. There are 103 episodes and in total I'll have 51 chapters - including my sequel. For every chapter she edits, I watch two episodes and give her num nums. A simple enough deal. Also, while she was looking over this, she was also working on her own -man story, so if Allen or Kanda magically appeared in here, please let us know. Sankyuu.


	4. Their Last Promise

"Shangri-la: a place where people and demons, along with science and magic, have established coexistence; a chaotic world. However, that state has ceased to be. The experiments to resurrect the great demon, Gyuumaou, who was slain 500 years ago, have created a negative aura. Influenced by this negative aura, demons have lost control over themselves and have gone berserk. This mysterious and abnormal change in circumstances-"

_"Hey, hey. What the hell are you explaining things for now?"_

"Thus, a group of five youths have been compelled to journey westward, to India, in order to stop the suspected cause of this effect that the experiments to revive Gyuumaou will have, and reestablish peace in the world."

_"For the sake of the world? That's definitely a new development. You don't need to attribute arbitrary reasons for that. Now, are you ready, punks?"_

* * *

**Tori's POV**

* * *

"Think we should stop here? It's probably around midnight by now," Gojyo says. Hakkai nods.

"Good idea."

Hakkai pulls over to the side of the road and I follow him. I hop off Natsumi and the guys get out of Hakuryuu before the tired vehicles turn back into their animal selves. As Gojyo said earlier, it's around midnight now. We've stopped in a random forestry area and are now preparing to set up camp. The guys are setting up tents - except for my bum of a twin, of course - while I give our poor babies massages to relax their tired muscles. Out of all of us, Hakuryuu and Natsumi work the hardest, I'm sure. We travel for hours without giving them a break. Sometimes I feel like we're literally going to drive them to their graves. I think Hakkai works just as hard taking care of all of us; making our food, picking up after us, using up his energy to heal us, etcetera. He deserves a massage too, the poor guy.

"Tori,"

I stop my massage on the poor babies and look up at Sanzo. He's looking down at me and giving me that I-want-to-talk-to-you-it's-lecture-time look. I sigh slightly and look down at Natsumi and Hakuryuu.

"I'll be back in a bit. Why don't you two get some rest?" I ask them. Both babies nod and fly over to the guys to find a soft patch of grass to rest in. I stand and follow Sanzo as we walk away from our group to talk in privacy.

"Mind telling me what was wrong earlier? That was a snappier comment than your usual," he says. I sigh slightly.

"I have no idea, I guess I'm just stressed. I might be getting tired finally of Gojyo's constant advances and I'm sure as hell sick of the special treatment demons give me just because I'm the damn chick of the party. It's pretty pathetic, isn't it?" I ask him.

"Of course not. That last demon pissed us all off. As for that cockroach, I'll hit him before he begins to say a comment to you," Sanzo says. I chuckle slightly.

"You don't have to, I think I can put up with him. Plus you'll give him brain damage and he won't be good in a fight anymore," I explain.

"Unfortunately that's true, but he's useless to us, anyway."

"True, but even Gojyo has his not-useless moments. Anyway, don't worry about it. I'm a big girl now, I can take care of this." I assure him. Sanzo places a hand on my shoulder and we stop walking.

"Don't burden yourself with too many problems, Tori. If something becomes too much to handle, tell me." he says. I place a hand over his and smile.

"Don't worry."

After our twin-to-twin talk, Sanzo and I turn and head back to camp. The tents are set up and ready to be slept in, but for some reason I only see two. Usually we have three tents, two of them for two people each - usually Hakkai and Gojyo in one and Sanzo and Goku in the other - and then the third one for one other person, who is usually me because I'm the female, of course . . . I'm getting tired of being a chick these days . . .

"What happened to the third tent?" I ask. Hakkai gives me a nervous smile.

"I'm afraid it's been torn somehow, so we only have two tents for tonight," he explains.

"Oh . . . Well, that's fine. I can sleep out here for the night then," I say and glance around at my surroundings to see where would be a good place to sleep. Before I can make my decision, Gojyo steps up to me.

"Hold on a sec, Tori. It's not fair for you to sleep alone out 'ere. Let's switch places and you can sleep with Hakkai in the tent," he offers. I'm a bit surprised; this is the first time Gojyo's ever offered something that isn't related to sex. I was expecting Hakkai to make the offer first, being the kindhearted gentleman that he is, but Gojyo beat him to it . . . I'm a bit more surprised now because if Hakkai were to make the offer and I took up on it, I would be alone with Gojyo in the tent. I'm sure he knows that too, so then . . .

"A-Are you sure?" I ask. "It's supposed to be cold tonight, isn't it?"

"More the reason for us to switch places. I can handle a little cold, don't worry." Gojyo assures me and smiles.

"Alright, if you say so . . . "

All of us then turn in for the night. Well, all except for Gojyo. He decided to pick a spot under a tree to try to sleep while the rest of us are warm and safely in our tents. It's quiet in the tent next to Hakkai and I, so I'm wondering if Sanzo and Goku are asleep already. I know Gojyo isn't sleeping yet. Hakkai isn't, either. Right now he's sitting up in his sleeping bag reading a book. I'm sitting near the entrance of our tent, looking out at Gojyo. It looks like he's made himself a bit comfortable in his sleeping bag . . . I immediately get rid of that thought as I see Gojyo turn over to a different position, then he does it again a few seconds later. Soon the scenery gets darker and I look up as dark clouds cover the sky and block the moon, then the air gets colder. I look at Gojyo again and see he's buried himself in an uncomfortable position in his sleeping bag and zipped it over his head to try to block out the cold. There's no way he's going to sleep at all tonight, not like this.

"Hakkai," I say and look back at him. He picks his head up to look at me from his book.

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna go get Gojyo. There's room for three in here, right?"

"I believe so."

Hakkai smiles at me. I return it, then I move out of the tent and walk toward the slowly freezing sleeping bag under the tree. Not minding the cold, I squat down and poke the sleeping bag.

"Knock knock," I say and poke the bag again. The bag unzips and Gojyo's head peeks out. He looks up at me, then unzips the bag more so he can sit up out of it.

"What are you doing out here in the cold?" he asks.

"I can't let you stay out here like this. C'mon, there's room for all three of us in the tent. Let's hurry, you're gonna get a cold or something," I tell him. Gojyo smiles a bit as he moves out of his bag and rolls it up. I stand and watch him, then when he's ready we walk back to the tent together.

Morning soon arrives and all of us are driving down the road again. The day is quite peaceful at the moment. Goku and Gojyo have yet to fight, therefore Sanzo hasn't screamed at them or wasted his bullets on them yet. Everything is just calm and tranquil. Then again, knowing my group, if there's a long silence like this, unless something has happened, the silence is bound to break sooner or later. This time that silence is broken by a cough from my dear brother Sanzo.

"You okay, Sanzo?" I ask.

"Yeah . . . " he answers and rubs his throat.

"I guess even the almighty Sanzo-sama can't win against a cold," Gojyo says in amusement and smirks at my twin. Sanzo only hangs his head, "Shut up . . . "

"Is it that tough having a cold?" Goku asks curiously.

"That's something you'll never understand, considering they say idiots never catch a cold," Gojyo answers to purposely begin another fight, I'm sure. Goku narrows his eyes at the kappa and bobs him in the head with his fist.

"Don't call me an idiot."

"Ow, you stupid monkey!"

"You're stupid for calling me stupid, stupid!"

"You're stupid because you're stupid for calling me stupid, stupid! Got it? You stupid . . . "

"What did you say? Why I outta . . . You're stupid because you called me stupid you stupid, stupid . . . you're the stupid one!"

"You two are following one pattern . . . " Hakkai says, but of course he's not heard by the bickering children. Goku and Gojyo smash their heads together and continue their argument in each other's faces, continuing to call each other stupid for calling the other stupid for calling the other stupid, etcetera . . . I glance at Sanzo and see he's clearly not in the mood today, or at least at the moment. If he really is getting sick, this argument won't do him any good, especially if he's about to explode.

"You're stupid for calling me stupid, stupid-"

"Hey, dumb-shits-"

"-you stupid idiot, you stupid, stupid, stupid . . ."

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"

Sanzo explodes and foolishly stands up in the jeep whilst pointing his gun back at the children. They cling to each other and cower at the close range, then suddenly the threatening atmosphere is gone as Sanzo lowers his arm and stands there awkwardly. I'm about to ask if he's okay, but then he surprises everyone by falling out of the jeep.

"Sanzo!"

* * *

**?'s POV**

* * *

I'm running as quickly as I can away from an angry mob, but somehow I feel like I'm not running fast enough at all. I look back at them. They're far away, but at the same time it feels like they're getting closer. I look ahead once more and skid to a stop as I see a mirror image of myself, but something seems wrong. He raises his head and I see that all humanity has disappeared. He lunges at me, but then I open my eyes and confront the ceiling of a normal setting. Suddenly I realize I'm in the bed of my small home. I sit up and move my hands to my face, trying to calm down my deep breathing and let the song of my bird soothe me - it's awaken me from that nightmare this morning, as well. I look out the window at my side and see that today is a bright day. Though I don't go outside, I enjoy days like this. It gives me an inspiration to paint. My name is Rampa. The only living demon remaining in this village.

* * *

Chapter 04: Their Last Promise

* * *

It's breakfast time now. Unfortunately I don't have any food with me, so I must go into the town. Before I leave my isolated home I wear a long hoodie, a mask over my nose and mouth, and a pair of sunglasses so no one can recognize me. I'm unwanted in my town now, and this is the only way I can continue to coexist with them without my nightmare becoming a reality. As I enter the town I receive strange looks. This is normal, of course. I look very suspicious this way. I don't look at anyone as I buy food from a small store and then begin to leave the town. As I'm walking I can't help but reflect on what this town was like a year ago . . . The humans and demons in this town lived together peacefully. I love to draw and paint, and everyone in the town recognized my talents. Of course, she did, too.

_"It's such a nice painting. I'm sure the children will love it."_

_"When I was painting this, I thought about when we were kids."_

_"Now that I think about it, these two look just like us when we were kids, but . . . who is the other girl?"_

_"An old friend who I haven't seen in a very long time . . . "_

Her name is Linran, and she's the village's pediatrician, my only friend left now. I have another friend, but . . . it's been so long since I've seen her. I wonder how she's doing everyday, and I pray that she's all right in a world like this.

_"You loved to paint ever since you were little, Rampa."_

_"But, seeing my art everywhere in the village is sort of embarrassing."_

_"It just shows how much everyone in the village likes your paintings, Rampa. I love your paintings too, Rampa."_

Hearing her say that made me very happy and I couldn't help but smile. Nothing could make me happier than hearing Linran tell me that. But then, something happened one day . . . My friends had suddenly become violent and started attacking the humans in the village. So I left the village, fearing that one day, I would turn violent like my friends, and attack the villagers . . . When I returned home that day I laid on my bed as the scene replayed in my head over and over. It was so horrible. I hid my face in my pillow and closed my eyes tight to try to will the images away, then I had a visitor.

_"Fate is such a sad thing."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I have come to help you."_

_"To help me?"_

_"Indeed."_

It was around that time, that the doctor came to me. Apparently, the doctor goes around helping other demons like me. I was very relieved to have him.

_"You must not lose hope."_

Those words stuck in my head for the longest time. They still do. I try my best not to lose hope. As long as I paint, I feel as if I still have my sanity. After some physical exam the doctor gave me a small bottle, medicine if you will. There's absolutely no taste, but apparently it works very well.

_"How is it?"_

_"Yes, I can feel it starting to work."_

_"I see, that's good to hear. Please take care."_

_"Thank you very much."_

_"Oh, I almost forgot. This is for you."_

_"A diary?"_

_"You should write in it everyday. It's vital for you to keep your ability to write, so that you keep from going berserk."_

_"Okay . . . "_

Throughout this year, I have thought about leaving this land many times. But . . . I made a promise to Linran that I must keep. This promise I made to her helps me keep my sanity.

_"I'm sorry I couldn't give you anything for your birthday this year . . . But next year, I'll be sure to save up enough money . . . "_

_"No, don't worry about it. But, if you were to give me something, I'd like one of your paintings, Rampa."_

_"A painting?"_

_"Yes, a painting of me. Could you paint a picture of me? I'll treasure it for the rest of my life."_

That day to fulfill that promise is coming up. I'm home now and sitting on a stool in front of Linran's portrait. Everything is perfect so far and nearly done. Her body is painted and the background helps her stand out. All I have to do is add detail into her face and it will be finished. I'm not leaving here, until I finish this painting. After a moment of observing my painting, I move my paintbrush to my mouth so I can reach for the red paint tube with my free hand. I tilt it downward toward the palette in my other hand, but all that comes out is air. Noticing this, I sigh softly and realize I have to return to the village for one more quick trip.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

* * *

The five of us have finally entered the next town and are walking around to gather supplies. I'm looking around at each of the buildings as we pass by, hoping to spot a doctor's office or drug store of some kind so I can hopefully buy some medicine for my poor sick brother before he gets worse. So far I'm getting no luck, but I'm sure eventually I'll come across something. If not, I can ask around where I can get some medicine. Strong medicine. My bastard brother scared the shit out of me when he fell out of the jeep, but luckily he's okay. As we're walking I look ahead just in time to see a hooded man hurry out of an art shop and bump into Goku. Both stumble, but neither fall to the ground except for the man's bag of art supplies.

"Watch where you're going," Sanzo says rudely.

"Forgive me," the man says as he kneels down to pick up his items. I look at his hands and instead of regular fingernails I notice claws. Hakkai notices the same and points it out.

"A demon?" he asks. The man freezes in position, then quickly picks up the last of his items.

"N-No!"

Without looking anywhere but the ground, the man stands and runs away. I watch after him curiously. Somehow I feel like I know that voice, but I can't place a name. Maybe it's just one of those voices that sound familiar, but isn't . . .

"Apparently there are still demons in this village that have not yet been affected by the negative aura," Hakkai points out.

"Let's go," Sanzo says and continues forward. Goku follows him immediately and then Gojyo and Hakkai, but I stay where I am, looking in the direction of where the man ran off to. There has to be a reason why he's dressed like that, keeping his identity to himself and freaking out after we've discovered that he's a demon. Maybe this town hates demons and he's trying to protect himself. Either way he hasn't been affected by the negative aura and I'm damn curious about him, so maybe I can help him out.

"Hey San-" I silence myself as I look ahead and see my group gone. I look around, but I don't see them anyway. Damn, they move fast . . .

* * *

**Rampa's POV**

* * *

I run as fast as my legs can take me to get away from that group, but soon my legs can't take anymore and I find a place to sit. I feel my heart pounding in my ears and nearly wanting to pound out of my chest. I hold my head and pant heavily and shakily, but I try to control it and my quickly beating heart.

"Rampa?"

The voice causes me to gasp and I look back. I let out a breath of relief as I see Linran standing behind me, a worried look on her face.

"Linran . . . "

I'm relieved to see Linran instead of another face. I'm frightened of the villagers here now, but I'm sure some of them are as frightened of me as I am of them. Linran invites me inside and it's now that I realize I'm sitting outside of the pediatrician's building. I take a breath to relax myself before I follow her inside. While she makes tea I sit in a chair and try to regain my composure. Soon she returns and I thank her as I take the cup she holds out to me.

"It's dangerous for you to come back to the village right now. When you run out of paint next time, I'll bring you some," Linran tells me as she sits across from me. I glance over at the painting next to me, the one I painted long ago of Linran, myself, and my long lost friend when we were younger.

"That painting . . . I wonder if there'll ever be a day when humans and demons can live together peacefully, like in that painting . . . "

"Rampa . . . "

"Aren't you scared of me, Linran?" I ask as I turn my attention forward again. She seems surprised by my question, but then she smiles.

"Of course not."

I return the smile happily with relief. She hasn't changed one bit since we were young. That was the only thing that kept me sane. As I take another sip of my tea I feel a sudden painful burst from inside me. The feeling makes me gasp and I hunch over in pain. Linran asks me worriedly what's wrong, but I can't answer her. If I open my mouth I feel like I'll scream. The grip my hands have on the tea cup suddenly become too much and I crush it between my palms. The shards cut my hands with ease and I begin dripping blood onto the floor. Linran notices this and gasps.

"Oh no! We have to hurry and treat your cuts!"

"I-I'm sorry . . . I . . . "

Still in the pain I'm feeling, I hurry and run out of the building after my apology. People turn their heads as I run by them, but I ignore their stares and hurry into a secluded alley. I hurry to bandage my hands before I take out a medicine bottle I have with me and drink it. Slowly I feel myself relax and I pant to catch my breath. If I didn't leave, I thought I would harm Linran and I'm glad I didn't, but even so . . . I don't want her to see me like this . . .

* * *

**Tori's POV**

* * *

Jeez, do I feel like a stalker . . . After that run-in I followed the demon to a pediatric building, which is lucky on my part because now I know where I can get the medicine for Sanzo-oniisama's cold. Right now I'm sitting against a random tree not too far from the building, trying to piece together what I should say when the demon comes out, if he comes out. When I arrived here the demon walked inside with a woman, probably a close friend, or more likely the only friend he has left here. It's good to know he's not completely alone. Maybe this whole stalking idea is a bit pointless if he already has someone to help him . . . Then again, maybe not. As I'm about to leave to find my group, the demon suddenly runs out of the building and through the town with blood dripping from his hands. At first I think it belongs to the woman he went inside with, but then I notice it's his own wounds. I can confirm this thought as I see the woman step outside and look worriedly in the direction the demon ran off to. Something happened in their, but either way the woman can't help, so it's my turn to shine. Without another thought I get up and take off after the demon, following the small blood droplets on the ground left by his hands. Eventually they lead me to a small alley. I look inside and I see the demon leaning his forehead against the wall with his eyes closed, looking like he's trying to relax and gain his composure back. I notice his hands bandaged as well along with an empty bottle in one hand. Carefully I walk toward him and hope that I don't scare him off.

"Hey."

My voice makes him jump slightly and he turns to face me. Now that I can see his face clearly I feel like I recognize him somehow from somewhere. Green eyes, light pale-ish orange hair peeking out from under the hood, and light pale-ish purple skin . . . I definitely know these looks, and a name finally comes to mind as I notice the scar running across the demon's face from his forehead above his left eye to the cheek bone under his right eye.

"H-Hey . . . are you . . . Rampa?" I ask slowly and wonder if I'm dreaming. The demon, who I'm sure is my long lost best friend, returns my shocked expression.

"T-Tori . . . ?" he returns slowly. Now sure of each other's identities, we smile widely and hug each other tightly.

"Oh god, Rampa! I can't believe it!" I exclaim.

"I can't believe it, either!" he also exclaims and we pull away a bit to look at each other. "I thought the worst happened these past years."

"Me, too. God, it's been so long. It's good to see you're doing well," I say and smile at Rampa, but his smile turns into a sad frown and mine disappears. "What's wrong?"

"I think I'm becoming violent soon . . . " he says sadly. I frown.

"No way, definitely not. C'mon, let's go grab a bite to eat and we can catch up with each other. How does that sound?" I suggest. Rampa smiles a bit and he agrees, then we walk to the nearest restaurant and get a small table.

"Why are you here in this village?" Rampa asks after I order us water to start with.

"I'm traveling with my group. We're heading west to India." I answer.

"India? That's far away," Rampa says.

"I know, we've been traveling for . . . what is it now, three months? Something like that. How it's taking us so damn long, I'll never know." I explain. Rampa and I soon receive our drinks and I thank our server before I have a sip of my drink. Rampa takes a sip of his.

"What's in India?" he asks.

"The source that's making the demons berserk," I reply in a hushed tone so none of the villagers can pick up our conversation. Rampa suddenly looks interested.

"You mean . . . there's a reason?" he asks. I nod.

"Of course, it's happening everywhere. My brother, our friends, and I are trying to stop it all," I explain and I reach across the table to move a hand over Rampa's, "And I promise I'll stop all this way before you go berserk."

Rampa smiles happily in relief and I return the smile. Our server returns about ten minutes later and we order the food we want, simple food to keep our bill low, especially since Sanzo has the card and Rampa and I have just a little bit of money on us. As we eat our meals we catch up on our lives. Rampa has been doing well for himself. He hasn't stopped painting, I'm really happy about that. As I thought earlier I was right about Rampa being the last demon in this town and that Linran is his only friend left. Now that I have her name I recognize her. We only met once when we were younger, so I wonder if she remembers me at all or not.

"Sanzo, aren't you gonna eat that?"

I blink and look past Rampa to see my group sitting around a table with the usual buffet spread. Hm, I should have known Goku's stomach would lead them all here. I wonder if they got the rooms yet. More importantly, I wonder if-

"No," Sanzo answers bitterly. His tone answers my unfinished question - he's annoyed that he has no idea where I am and that I left suddenly without a word.

"It's vital that you get proper nutrition when you're sick, Sanzo." Hakkai says.

"Don't feel like it," Sanzo replies, his tone unchanging before he coughs.

"You know, you should probably stop smoking while you're sick," Gojyo suggests, but doesn't seem to care too much. His tone sounds more like he's calling Sanzo an idiot.

"That's none of your business," Sanzo replies.

I sigh and shake my head slightly at Sanzo's bitterness, but I'm frowning for causing him trouble by disappearing. They all seem troubled, actually. Goku doesn't seem to be eating too much at the moment, Gojyo's now holding a cancer stick between his lips, Sanzo is obvious, and I can see past Hakkai's mask that he's worried about me, too. Jeez, I'm gone for only half an hour . . .

"Are you all right, Tori?" Rampa asks me.

"Yeah, I just feel a bit guilty. They're all worrying about me over there." I answer.

"You can return to them if you want to. It's not good to make people worry," he says.

"That's true, but Sanzo'll give me hell whenever I return at this point, so I'll stick with you a bit longer," I answer and smile at Rampa, "I'm sure he'll understand if I explain I was with you."

Rampa returns with a small smile and we continue eating whilst trying to ignore my group, who seem to slowly be making a scene.

"Hey, Sanzo, can I eat that?"

"Do what you want."

"Yeah- Hey! Those were my spring rolls!"

"These are yours?"

"Those are mine!"

"Really, these are yours?"

"Those were Sanzo's! Give them back!"

"Is your name written on them?"

"Why you stinkin' water sprite . . . Of course my name-"

"SHUT UP!"

Gunshots interrupt the children's fight and makes nearly everyone in the restaurant jump. All eyes are on the group now, including Rampa and I. Goku and Gojyo are cowering together and Sanzo is standing before them with his gun pointed in their direction. Two gunshot holds are sizzling in the wall behind where Goku and Gojyo were sitting. Luckily no one else was in the way of the bullets. Then again, Sanzo knows how to use his gun. Then again again, he's sick at the moment and could easily screw up if he randomly sneezed or coughed in mid-trigger pull . . .

"R-Rampa!"

"It's Rampa! There's a demon in here!"

The exclamations make me notice that Rampa's hood is down and he's vulnerable to the villager's eyes. I cuss to myself and contemplate about covering him up, but it's already too late. With the attention now on Rampa, my group finally notices me, as well.

"Look, there's Tori!" Goku exclaims and points to me. Goku, didn't anyone teach you that it's not nice to point? Rampa suddenly stands from the table and runs out of the restaurant. The villagers chase him out and yell at him to never come back again. I glance at my group, then I make the decision to stand and run after Rampa, but a sudden grip on my arm holds me back and I see it's my twin.

"Where the hell were you?" he yells at me angrily, but I don't have time for this.

"I'll explain later, let me go! I have to go after him!"

Sanzo tries to hold his glare, but I can see the sickness overcoming him and his grip on me loosens lightly. I take this opportunity to tug my arm away before he can regain his grip on me, then after apologizing I hurry out of the restaurant and after Rampa. He's far ahead of me and all of the villagers are yelling for him to get out. I call out to Rampa, but he doesn't slow. I don't think he can hear me right now, only the villager's cruel voices. Somehow it seems that Rampa picks up speed and he exits the village. I skid to a stop at the village's exit and I've lost Rampa; all I can see in front of me is the road disappearing into trees. I frown, then I shake my head and continue forward, disappearing into the trees myself.

* * *

_*gunshot*_ Saiyuki Reload - Love for a Water Sprite

* * *

**Hakkai's POV**

* * *

Through all of this commotion that's been started in the restaurant and the townspeople chasing the demon out, I'm watching as Sanzo and Tori yell at each other and I try to piece pieces together. Tori's reason for her disappearance earlier must have been to go after that demon we've run into earlier when we first entered the town. Perhaps curiosity got to her, or a concerned heart? Maybe they know each other? That last option seems right, otherwise Tori wouldn't be fighting against Sanzo like this, would she? Eventually Tori gets her way and runs after the demon, leaving Sanzo behind standing awkwardly. I'm about to ask him if he's all right, then suddenly he falls over.

"Sanzo!" Goku calls out in concern.

"I told you to take it easy," Gojyo remarks. I sigh softly, then the three of us take Sanzo to see the doctor of the village. Luckily she isn't busy at the moment and happily helps us with taking care of our sick monk. Linran-san sits Sanzo on a table and makes him hold a thermometer under his tongue while the rest of us wait in chairs on the other side of the room. After a few moments Linran-san checks the temperature.

"It's definitely a cold. Let me get you some medicine," she says and walks to a cabinet.

"Isn't that good to hear, Sanzo?" I ask, but receive no answer in return.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Goku complains. While we're waiting I notice a beautiful painting on the wall next to the window. There are two young girls and a young boy in the picture. The setting is a field of flowers. One of the girls is sitting on her knees holding flowers in her hands. She's wearing a pink dress and her long dark hair is cascading down to her waist. The boy is sitting up on his knees and is putting a ring of flowers on the girl's head, but he's looking back at the second girl behind him. The second girl is sitting up higher on her knees and is also placing a ring of flowers on the boy's head. All of them are smiling. The first girl I believe I can recognize as Linran-san. The boy I believe I can assume is that demon, though his hair seems a bit darker here than it is now. The second girl . . . She looks just like- No, it is Tori, I'm sure of it. It would be the missing piece to what's going on between her and that demon.

"That's a wonderful painting," I compliment, "Did you paint it?"

"No, a person named Rampa who lives on the outskirts of the village painted it," Linran-san answers.

"Rampa-san . . . the demon?" I ask. Linran-san looks at me curiously.

"You know him?"

"Yes, we ran into him a little earlier . . . I see, so he's the one who painted this . . . "

"It's of us when we were little," Linran-san tells me, "But I don't remember who the other girl is."

"Tori," Sanzo suddenly answers and we notice that he's looking at the painting as well. "Her name is Tori."

"Tori . . . Oh! I see. Now I remember. I couldn't place her name," Linran-san says and looks at the painting again. I look at her for a while before I speak.

"It's not an easy thing to say, but, it seems that most of the demons that currently reside in Shangri-La are becoming violent and attacking humans. You know of this, right?" I ask.

"Yes, but Rampa will be okay," Linran-san answers and walks up to the painting. "Because . . . Because he's able to paint such a kind painting. He'll be okay . . . "

I notice Linran-san's lip quiver lightly as she looks at the painting. Her eyes water lightly. She's afraid for Rampa, afraid that his fate will be that of the other demons. It's inevitable, and I wonder if Tori knows this yet. I stand from my chair and walk over to Linran-san's side to look at the painting more closely.

"Yes, I must admit, I like this painting quite a bit," I comment. Linran-san looks at me and smiles.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

* * *

It takes me a while, but finally after forever I find a small home on the outskirts of the village. This must be Rampa's home, there's no other place he could run to. I walk closer and notice the door partly open. I push the door open enough for me to walk through and I see Rampa sitting on a stool in front of a canvas. Currently it's a picture of Linran from what I can see, but she's faceless. I believe that's what Rampa's trying to paint now. Rampa senses my presence and looks back at me, his expression surprised.

"Tori? What are you doing here?" he asks as he sets his art supplies down so he can get up and turn to face me.

"I came after you, of course. I got worried, of course," I answer and walk closer to Rampa, then I stop and look around at his home. Well, room, I should say. There's nothing else here except this one room we're standing in. All sorts of art supplies are organized all over the place. A small bird is in a cage in a corner of the room by the window next to Rampa's bed. His walls are covered with his paintings and my eyes land on one in particular. The painting is of Rampa and I. We're sitting on our knees in front of a pond and are smiling kindly at a yellow bird sitting on my shoulder. I make my own smile.

"You're an amazing artist, Rampa." I compliment him. Rampa stands at my side and observes the painting with me, then he makes his own smile.

"Thank you."

Looking around once more, I give my attention to the small bird eying me from it's cage in the corner. I walk over to it and it hops as close to the cage bars as possible on it's little perch. Once I'm close it pokes it's head out and I smile as I pet it.

"Who's this?" I ask. Rampa walks to his stool and sits down.

"Her name is Tori," he answers and begins painting again. When I look at him I see a light shade of pink on his cheeks. I smile and return my attention to the bird version of me.

"Cute."

Rampa says nothing and continues to paint his picture of Linran. I sit on his bed and I watch him. He's very concentrated on his work and he's very careful with each brush stroke, making sure that it's perfect. It's amazing to watch him. Rampa was always an amazing painter back then, and he still is even now. It makes me proud to have him as my friend. I focus my eyes back on the painting of us as kids and think back on my promise to him.

_" . . . I'll stop all this way before you go berserk."_

As I think more about it, I'm not sure how much longer it'll take for us to finish our mission. It might take a few more months to reach India, maybe even longer. I hope Rampa can hold out until then . . . No, I'm sure he will. Rampa will definitely be okay.

"Ugh . . . A-Aaagh!"

I quickly turn my attention to Rampa and see that he's dropped his paints and is holding his head in pain. "Rampa?" I ask and hurry to his side. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"M-My head . . . !"

Rampa stands suddenly and I back up a bit. It must be the negative aura that's causing him this pain, what else could it be? I move back to Rampa's side and try to calm him, but suddenly his arm hits me in the stomach and I fly back into his art supplies where small cans of paint fall and hit my arms, making sure I'll have small bruises on my skin later. I'm glad none of these were open and that I don't have any open wounds; I'd rather not have paint mixing in with my Type A. As I look ahead I see Rampa going on a small rampage and destroying his home. Tori is chirping frantically in her cage and trying to escape. It doesn't look like Rampa is going in her direction, but I can't stay sitting how I am.

"Rampa!" I call to him and grab his wrists. As his green eyes make contact with my violet ones, I feel a small sense of fear - I can't find the humanity in his eyes. A low growl rumbles in the back of Rampa's throat and he yanks his wrists out of my grip. Without any thought of restraint he swipes at me with his claws. I move back, but not quickly enough and his claws manage to graze just above my chest.

"Nngh . . . R-Rampa, it's me . . . You recognize me, don't you?" I ask him, but it doesn't seem to be of any use. I'm not afraid to die, but I'm afraid to be the one to end Rampa's demonic rampage. This thought immediately leaves me as I see recognition in Rampa's eyes. As he stares at me he seems confused, lost even. I repeat his name softly and take a step toward him, but it sets him off and he cries out in an angry rage. Instead of taking it out on me, Rampa runs out the door and into the night. I'm relieved he has enough control to not hurt me, but what will be the substitute, or who? I call out for Rampa and chase after him, but damn, he's fast. It doesn't help that I'm human, but I push myself to run faster, or to at least stay on his trail. Strangely I find myself at a small farm and all is quiet. Too quiet. With my guard up I look around, but everything is peaceful. Maybe he went past-

The cries of animals slicing through the silence makes me jump and I jerk my head to where the distress is coming from. A small barn comes into view and I hurry inside to a horrendous sight of Rampa killing the animals.

"Rampa, stop!" I yell and hurry over to him. He looks back at me and drops a chicken he held in his hand. I make sure I keep my distance from him, just in case getting too close will spook him and make him attack again. He's only staring at me now, but I have to be careful.

"Rampa . . . it's me . . . Tori, remember? C'mon, Rampa, come back to me. You can do it, I know you can," I encourage him. The confused look shows in his eyes again, then slowly I see the humanity return. Rampa closes his eyes for a moment, then when they open I can see the demonic rage gone. He falls to his knees and I hurry to his side to catch him.

"It's gonna be okay, Rampa. I'll get you back home."

With an arm over my shoulders and an arm around his waist, I take my time leading my friend back to his isolated home in the forest. The mess is still present as we walk in; paint is splashed all over the floor, Rampa's stool has been thrown to the side, and Tori begins to chirp frantically when she sees us. I set Rampa against the bed before I go to calm the frightened bird down.

"T-Tori . . . I'm s-so sorry . . . Please forgive me . . . "

I look over at Rampa and move to sit next to him. His head is hung and I wrap my arm around his shoulders to try to comfort him, "It's okay, Rampa. Of course I forgive you."

"I really am like the other demons . . . "

"No, Rampa, definitely not. You got your senses back when I went after you. You'll be fine, see?"

"I'm sorry, Tori . . . I can't stay here anymore . . . "

Rampa stands and begins to pack his things. I, too, stand and follow him, trying to convince him otherwise, but nothing seems to be working; his mind is set. Rampa packs what he needs in a small suitcase and begins toward the door, leaving his painting and Tori behind.

"Rampa, please, wait-"

"Are you planning a trip?"

Upon hearing a new voice, Rampa and I stop outside the door and look forward to see a man dressed in a white lab coat or a doctor's coat - some kind of coat. He's standing in the shadows, so I can't see his face. Rampa seems to recognize this mysterious man.

"Doctor . . . "

"Are you sure it's alright for you to leave? If you leave now, wouldn't you be breaking your promise with her?"

Rampa drops his bag to the ground, then covers his face as he falls to his knees, "Linran . . . What am I supposed to do?"

I watch the doctor as he approaches Rampa, the shadows still covering his face. There's something wrong here, I'm sure of it. Something doesn't seem right with this doctor . . . Or maybe it's just me . . . But wait, isn't there only one pediatrician in the village? Or maybe this is a traveling doctor?

"Excuse me Miss," he speaks to me and brings me out of my thoughts, "would you mind leaving us?"

I think about this request for a few moments, then I decide it's probably best that I leave. I look down at Rampa and move a comforting hand to his shoulder, then I begin toward the village, moving past the doctor as I walk. As I reach the entrance I stop and realize the time and that I suddenly disappeared from my group hours ago. Sanzo's gonna kill me, he's definitely gonna kill me . . .

* * *

**Gojyo's POV**

* * *

. . . I've never felt so shitty in my life . . . No, we all have, but just because it's from that damn shitty monk, it's even worse. Sanzo-sama's all better now and you know why? Because that bastard passed his damn cold down to me! ME! I haven't even been near this bastard all day and I STILL caught his cold! I swear . . . So now I'm lying in bed with a small ice pack on the forehead and the monkey sitting at my side. Just what I need, why can't it be Tori . . .

"Apparently Sanzo is feeling much better," Hakkai points out the obvious. I groan softly at a small pain in my head.

"Damn it, you gave me your stinkin' cold . . . I'm not going to forgive you . . ." I mumble to the monk across the room, but he doesn't pay any attention to me.

"By the way, it seems that a farm around here was attacked hours earlier," Hakkai says, suddenly changing the topic.

"What about it?" Sanzo asks without interest.

"Nothing, really. Just something I had on my mind. I just hope everything is alright."

Though he doesn't look too interested, hearing this actually puts Sanzo in some thought. It makes me think, too. That demon earlier, did he attack that farm? It was just a few hours ago, but he didn't look demonic . . . Tori's still gone too, so that has us all worried. That demon couldn't have taken her away, could he? No way, Tori's stronger than that . . . She can take out at least seven demons easily on her own. All of us turn our attention towards the door as it opens and in steps Tori. Immediately we notice the scratches just above her chest and this sets Sanzo off his rocker.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

* * *

I sprint as fast as I can through the village and in less than a minute I make it to the single inn. The innkeeper gives me a strange look as I rush in, but I pay no mind and ask where my group's room is. As soon as I receive the number I hurry up the stairs, down the hall, and stop in front of the door. I can hear Gojyo complaining about receiving my brother's cold inside. Sanzo's better then, that's good, but now I have to look for some medicine for poor Gojyo. I take a deep breath, then casually I walk inside the room, prepared for the biggest conflict of my life. Everyone turns their heads to greet me, then I notice their eyes travel slightly downward at the scratches just above my chest. The anger boils in Sanzo's eyes.

"What the hell were you all night?" he exclaims and makes a b-line in my direction, but I stand my ground and stay calm.

"I'm sorry, I was with Rampa. He needed me." I answer. Sanzo's eyes travel to my wounds.

"Did he do this to you?" he asks and touches the scratches with the back of his fingers.

"It was an accident, he had a . . . bad moment," I answer.

"The aura, right? It's affecting him."

"No, definitely not! Rampa won't be like the other demons!" I exclaim suddenly. The thought of losing Rampa to the negative aura scares me and I definitely won't believe in it.

"How do you know that? He's like any other demon we've encountered!"

"Rampa's not like that, dammit! He's different!"

"Explain how these are different from any other attack!"

Sanzo motions his hand toward my wounds and I hit it away. Neither of us say anything to each other as we stare each other down. Of course Goku and Gojyo don't interfere in our quarrel, but Hakkai doesn't try to calm us, either. I don't blame him. I'm my brother's twin, if anyone interferes when we fight we could both snap on them without thinking.

"Forget it, Sanzo. I don't expect you to understand or even give a damn," I say to break the silence and I turn towards the door, "I'm going back out, and don't worry, I'm not going to see Rampa. I don't need more hell from you."

With that said I leave the room before Sanzo can protest. Goddamn, I thought I would be ready for him screaming at me, but I got mad in the end anyway. For now I sigh and try to forget the argument as I walk toward the pediatrician building.

"Here. This is what you need, right?" Linran-san asks me as she hands me cold medicine. I take the medicine with a nod.

"Exactly what I need. Thank you," I answer and smile. She returns it.

"You're welcome," she says, then her smile fades into a worry frown, "Tori-san, do you know Rampa?"

"Rampa?"

Linran-san nods and motions toward a painting in her office. I look at it and see it's a painting of Linran-san, Rampa, and myself.

"Oh . . . Yes, I know Rampa," I answer and look back at Linran-san.

"Have you seen him recently?"

"Yeah, I just came back from his home a little while ago."

"How is he?"

Somehow I couldn't tell Linran-san of what happened just now. I just know it will break her heart. Then again, is it really my place to hide something like this from her? Both of us are childhood friends of Rampa, but even so . . .

"He's doing well," I say and give a famous false Hakkai smile. Linran-san smiles with relief.

"Thank goodness."

We say our goodbyes before I leave and begin to return back to the inn. I'm walking slowly on my way there. I don't want to face my twin already, but I don't have any where else to go. I could go see Rampa, but what if the doctor's still there? Then again, it's late now, so maybe the doctor left and Rampa's asleep. Either way, I shouldn't bother him anymore for tonight. Tomorrow morning I'll go check up on him, that shouldn't be a problem. I would like to say goodbye before I leave to stop this negative aura; I'll definitely keep this promise.

Soon I find myself at the door of our room and I hesitate again. There doesn't seem to be any talk of what happened. I shouldn't expect them to still be talking about it; I left about an hour ago. The light's still on, so they can't be sleeping . . . God, Tori, just go in there already. Without another thought I enter the room and find Sanzo and Hakkai missing, leaving behind a bedridden Gojyo and a Goku sitting at his bedside in a chair nursing him back to health.

"Hey, where's Sanzo and Hakkai?" I ask them.

"They went off somewhere. Where were you?" Goku asks me.

"I left to get medicine," I answer and hold up the medicine Linran-san gave to me.

"Awww, you got me medicine? You do love me, don't you~?" Gojyo flirts and grins. I take two tablets from the small medicine cylinder and shove them in his mouth.

"So much that I'm going to make you dry-swallow these pills," I answer and return with a more evil grin. Goku laughs and Gojyo actually swallows the pills without water.

"Bleh . . . "

"Don't be a baby, you'll be fine."

"I don't know, I still feel a little sick. Maybe if you could-"

I pinch Gojyo's lips shut before he can complete his sentence, "The pills will do just find, Casanova." Gojyo gives a small grin and I sit on the bedside. "So . . . What happened after I left?"

"Not really," Goku answers, "He didn't say anything and just went back to read the paper. Then when he was done he and Hakkai left suddenly."

"They just up and left randomly like that? They didn't say anything of where they were going?" I ask. The two look nervous and try to mask it, but I already see it.

"Sanzo doesn't want you to tell me where he went, does he?"

They both shake their heads. I sigh and walk over to my bed. "Of course, that's my wonderful twin for you . . . "

"H-He just doesn't want to upset you, that's all." Goku says. A thought suddenly comes to me.

" . . . He went to see Rampa, didn't he?"

They both stay silent, but that's all the answer I need. Sanzo and Hakkai both left to go see Rampa . . . They wouldn't kill him, would they? I'm sure Hakkai wouldn't allow it, so maybe that's why he went with Sanzo? . . . Or maybe they heard about the attack on the farm earlier . . . ? If they did . . . Oh, please, don't let them kill Rampa . . . Please . . .

"They're not gonna kill 'im if you're worried about that. They just want to check 'im out, I swear," Gojyo reassures me. Sitting on my bedside, I lift my head and look over at the sick redhead.

"They won't kill him . . . ?"

"No, I wouldn't let them, and neither would Goku. Tomorrow when you go visit Rampa to say goodbye, he'll definitely be there alive, I promise."

Gojyo and I never have conversations so serious like this outside of a battle, so hearing him assure me like this really relaxes me. Greatly. I never thought I would come to respect the womanizer, but I feel better about Sanzo's leaving tonight.

"Thanks, Gojyo . . . "

* * *

**Sanzo's POV**

* * *

As soon as Tori leaves I huff and grab my Marlboro pack to light up. I understand very well the situation that she's in right now with that demon: she's in denial of the negative aura taking over him. Every demon will eventually succumb to it; it's inevitable. She knows this well, but because it's her friend of course she doesn't want to believe it. I may not give a damn about her friend, but I do about her. Tori's never been wounded by a single demon before, how the hell else am I supposed to react?

"Sanzo . . . " Hakkai interrupts my thoughts, "Are you all right . . . ?"

"Fine," I answer and walks to the table to finish reading the paper.

"You know you can't blame 'er, Sanzo," the sick cockroach adds in.

"Enough already," I say and throw the paper down on the table as I turn my attention to Hakkai, "We're going to check him out now."

"Now? But what if Tori is there?" he asks.

"She won't," I answer and stand, "She may have been pissed, but she doesn't ever lie. You two," I look back at Goku and Gojyo, "when she comes back, don't tell her where we are. We're not gonna kill him. Got it?"

"O-Okay," they answer and nod, uneasy about keeping this from Tori, but I don't need her to come rushing after us.

"Let's go."

Hakkai and I leave our room and leave the inn, then soon leave the town and head for the isolated home in the middle of the forest. The walk is silent and it doesn't take us long to find the small home. It's lit up inside, so this demon - Rampa - is still awake. As we walk closer we notice the door open and let ourselves in. The place is a complete wreck with art supplies thrown in every direction along with turned tables and a stool. The bed looks the most normal with it's sheets pulled aside as if someone just got out of bed, then there's an empty cage lying on the ground with the entrance busted open. I'm guessing a bird was kept in there, but it's long gone now. We focus our attention forward and see Rampa on his hands and knees in front of a portrait he's painting of the pediatrician. Hakkai steps forward and speaks up.

"Apparently, you too have been affected by the negative aura."

Hearing Hakkai's voice makes Rampa jump and turn his head back toward us. I see confusion mixed with fear in his eyes.

"You're . . . "

"I did feel bad, since the door was open, but we invited ourselves in," Hakkai says and we take a few steps forward. Rampa becomes startled.

"W-Wait! Please wait!"

He runs up to his portrait and holds in tightly and protectively in his arms.

"Please don't kill me! I have a promise I must fulfill!"

"Don't get the wrong idea. We were just stopping be," I say calmly. Now that I'm meeting him, I can see better why Tori is trying to save him. There's something about this demon that's hard to come across from others.

"That painting must be of Linran-san, right?" Hakkai asks. Rampa seems to relax with her name and looks back at us.

"How did you know?"

I try to answer, but a cough stops me. Hakkai smiles at him and answers for me. "My friend there was treated by Dr. Linran and we heard about you while we were there," he explains. Rampa then turns to face us on his knees, the painting still held tightly and preciously in his arms.

"I'm almost done with the painting! Please . . . don't kill me until I'm done!"

He bows to us after he begs and all we do is stare at him. He still believes that we're going to kill him and instead of begging for his life he's begging to finish the painting. I move my eyes to the painting in his arms and observe the detail, then I turn back to the door and Hakkai turns his attention on me.

"Let's go."

"Sanzo . . . "

"I don't know anything about painting, but I might want to see that painting when it's done."

"Please wait," Rampa says to keep us from leaving, "If I end up turning violent while finishing this painting . . . then please . . . "

Hakkai frowns, "Rampa-san . . . "

As Hakkai and I are returning to the inn I reflect back on our visitation. Surprisingly I didn't bring up Tori's wounds. Of course it was Rampa's doing, but bringing up the subject with make him afraid of us again. The wounds could have been worse. Hell, he could have taken her heart out if he was completely effected by the negative aura, but he held some restraint. I've never met a demon that could hold himself back. Maybe there's hope for him after all.

Entering the room I notice the room is silent and nothing is moving. Gojyo's asleep with Goku at his side, that hasn't changed. Tori must have returned some time after we left and is lying on the other bed. Of course I'm glad she returned, but I'm surprised she didn't come looking for me. Maybe those two didn't squeal after all, or maybe they explained and she trusted me. Hakkai moves to sit in a chair between the two beds to watch over the young ones and I walk to Tori's side. She's sleeping on her left side, one hand under the pillow, the other in front of her. Her head is somehow always resting on the bottom right corner of the pillow and never in the middle. It doesn't make much sense to me, but it's comforting for her apparently. Being careful, I lower myself to sit on her bedside and watch her sleep. Her expression is troubled, something I haven't seen before. Her wounds are just barely peaking out from her curled up form. On the small nightstand I notice a bottle. Without needing to grab it for a closer inspection I notice it's full of medicine pills. She must have bought them for Gojyo. . . . No, that's too out of character, even if the cockroach is sick. I don't even think she noticed him dying in bed before she left after our argument. If they weren't originally for Gojyo . . .

Slowly I reach out my hand to tuck Tori's hair behind her ear. Her face seems to relax with the warm touch.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

* * *

A warm feeling shines on my face and slowly I open my eyes to the morning sun greeting me through the window. Morning has finally arrived and soon after breakfast it will be time for us to leave this place. As I begin to sit up I notice a sleeping lump on my bed, the lump being my twin. He's sleeping peacefully, but as if we have a psychic twin connection he begins to stir awake on his own. He sees that I'm awake and sits up so we can be at eye-level.

"Morning," he greets.

"Morning . . . " I return, but my voice trails off. He notices and sighs softly.

"Nothing happened last night, Tori. All I did was meet him and that's all," he explains.

" . . . I believe you . . . You didn't hurt him for these, did you . . . ?" I ask and motion to my scars. He shakes his head.

"I didn't even bring it up."

This surprises me, but I'm glad. Sanzo's eyes move to the left and I follow his gaze to the medicine on the night stand.

"Oh, here." I grab the bottle and tap out two pills. "I got these for you."

"Weren't they for Gojyo?"

"They're for both of you, but I've been hunting down medicine for YOU since you fell out of the jeep."

It's hard to see with a stranger's eye, but the corner of Sanzo's lips twitch up into a small smile. I mirror his smile and hand him the pills, which he dry-swallows willingly instead of them being forced down his throat like poor Gojyo last night.

"Hey, why don't you force those down his throat?"

Sanzo and I look at the other bed and see Gojyo sitting up awake and grinning at us. Goku is next to him and Hakkai is at the table in the center of the room preparing breakfast.

"Because he doesn't try to play Doctor with me," I answer. Upon hearing this Sanzo gives Gojyo a murderous look, to which the kappa cowers in his bed.

"I-I wasn't doing that, at all!"

Hakkai chuckles at us and announces that it's breakfast time. The five of us sit around the table and have our normal morning routine of the young ones fighting over food, then ending with Sanzo smacking them over the head with the Almighty Harisen of Doom. I wonder sometimes what it would be like to get hit by that, but unless I do it myself, it won't ever happen. After the food is in Goku's bottomless pit of a stomach and some of it in ours, we check out of the inn and head outside. I'm surprised, but happy as the five of us decide to stop by Rampa's home first before we leave. Though before we can get fifteen feet away from the inn we see Rampa walking around the village, slouched over slightly and with the canvas in his arm. What shocks me the most is that he's here without his cover-up. Everyone he passes by panics and runs, but Rampa doesn't pay them any mind. A small voice calls his name and I look next to us and see Linran-san staring in shock at her friend. Rampa turns his gaze on her and instantly I see the humanity gone from his eyes. He cries out and sprints quickly in Linran-san's direction. I begin to run at him, but Sanzo grabs my arm and pulls me back, then takes out his gun.

"Sanzo, no!" I scream and try to take the gun away, but it goes off and passes through Rampa's chest, almost in the center, just missing his heart. This stops his charge. Slowly the painting slips from his arm and he falls to the ground. Tears burn in my eyes and stream down my cheeks like rivers. I cry out for Rampa again and struggle to get out of Sanzo's grip, but he passes me to Gojyo, who's much stronger than him, and he easily holds me back as Sanzo puts his gun away.

"You bastard! You said you wouldn't kill him, you bastard!" I cry and collapse in Gojyo's arms. He holds me tight before I can collapse to the ground below. Though I'm disoriented at the moment, I can somehow hear everyone else speak over my cries.

"Is this . . . a dream?" Linran-san's voice says softly.

"It's reality," Sanzo answers. Suddenly I remember that Linran-san was Rampa's friend, too. I quiet my cries and wipes my tears away to look at her just in time to see her collapse to her knees.

"It can't be . . . Rampa was going to . . . " she says softly in disbelief. Hakkai notices the fallen painting and picks it up and shows her.

"I'm sure that Rampa-san, wanted to give you this," he says and gives it to her.

"This painting . . . he was trying to finish this painting . . . " she says and takes the painting. "All this time you were . . . "

Linran-san holds the painting close and her own tears begin to fall. "Rampa!"

_"I think I might reach my limit soon. So, this will be my last diary entry. But I don't regret a thing. Because I had to fulfill my promise to you, I was able to live as myself for this long. Thank you, Linran. And thank you, Tori, for doing your best for me. I'm happy to have seen you again before I become violent."_

* * *

**Doctor's POV**

* * *

"It's very hard to live, isn't it?" I ask no one in particular and I close the demon's diary.

"Dr. Ni, Gyokumen Koshu-sama is calling for you," Dr. Hwan says as she walks up from behind me. I turn in my chair to face her and hold out a medicine bottle.

"Would you like one?"

"What is this? Medicine?"

"Just try it."

She takes the medicine, unscrews the cap, then takes a small sip. Her surprised blink makes me grin and she looks at me.

"Water?"

"Bingo. It's just ordinary water that has no effect whatsoever. The End."

I toss the demon's diary into the garbage.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

* * *

The sun is setting as we drive down the road away from the village and towards a new one. I'm not on Natsumi this time. Instead, I'm sitting in the back with Goku and Gojyo in Hakuryuu with Natsumi on my shoulder. She looks at me with concern and rubs her head against my cheek, but I don't move to pet her in reassurance. Not this time.

"I'm sorry, Tori. It's what he wanted." Sanzo says. I only nod my head softly and say nothing. People normally say something like that whether it's true or not so the person in pain can cheer up, but I know Sanzo isn't just saying that. I know Rampa well, even if we haven't seen each other for many years, and I know that's exactly what he would want, to be killed if he became violent after finishing the painting. Still, the thought of it all, and Rampa being gone . . .

A voice whispers softly in my ear and I realize Gojyo has an arm around me and has pulled me into his side. I turn my head and look at him, but I can't remember what he said, though the look in his eyes tells me that he's trying to comfort me.

"It's gonna be okay, Tori," he says. "He's in a better place now, whether it's Heaven or not, but either way he's in a place where he doesn't have to fear the world. Don't cry."

His thumb comes up and wipes stray tears off my cheeks. I didn't even realize I was beginning to cry again.

"Let's try to move on. Rampa would like that, wouldn't he?" he asks. I nod softly.

"You're right . . . I'll do my best . . . "

* * *

~ PREVIEW

Sanzo: Everyone, no matter who they are, has a past. The regret of not being able to protect someone. The despair of not being able to save someone. If people are able to forget their sad memories, are they able to be happy? Next time on Saiyuki Reload - Love for a Water Sprite, "Sleeping Memories." I hear a lullaby . . . A lullaby that promises a peaceful sleep . . .

* * *

**Ura Sai**

Everyone: Ura Sai.

~ Paper Sumo Episode 1

Ahhh, there's nothing better than to pass by a boring day by playing with paper sumos. A small ring is set up on a table and our paper sumos for this round are Genjyo Sanzo, purple, in one corner and Sha Gojyo, red, in the other. Hakkai is controlling the Gojyo sumo while Goku controls the Sanzo sumo. The real Sanzo and Gojyo are no where to be seen and Tori is the referee. She tells them to begin and the paper sumos attack.

"Nokotta, nokotta!"

"Here we go! Nokotta, nokotta! Go, Sanzo, go!"

"You're going to get knocked down, Sanzo."

"Oh crap, Sanzo! Oh crap, oh crap!"

Paper Sumo Sanzo is about to fall, then suddenly Paper Sumo Gojyo is shot in the head and falls back while Paper Sumo Sanzo regains it's balance in the ring, leaving him as the winner and his opponent as the dead loser. The three look at Sanzo with nervous faces.

"Don't use me as a toy," he says and walks off, then Gojyo walks after him.

"And don't shoot me in the friggin' head, you jackass!"

Tori, Goku, and Hakkai look at each other and laugh.


	5. Sleeping Memories

"Shangri-la: a place where people and demons, along with science and magic, have established coexistence; a chaotic world. However, that state has ceased to be. The experiments to resurrect the great demon, Gyuumaou, who was slain 500 years ago, have created a negative aura. Influenced by this negative aura, demons have lost control over themselves and have gone berserk. This mysterious and abnormal change in circumstances-"

_"Hey, hey. What the hell are you explaining things for now?"_

"Thus, a group of five youths have been compelled to journey westward, to India, in order to stop the suspected cause of this effect that the experiments to revive Gyuumaou will have, and reestablish peace in the world."

_"For the sake of the world? That's definitely a new development. You don't need to attribute arbitrary reasons for that. Now, are you ready, punks?"_

* * *

**Tori's POV**

* * *

"It seems that now would be a good time to set up camp," Hakkai announces. Everyone agrees and we pull over. The guys get out of the jeep, but I stay in the back, feeling unwilling to move. It's a nice night tonight, so I really don't care about sleeping in a sleeping bag in a tent. Then again, our jeep is really Hakuryuu, and I'm sure he wouldn't want to stay like this over night . . .

"Tori?"

I turn my head and look up to the owner of the soft and gentle voice. At first I thought it would be Gojyo because he comforted me during the ride, but instead it's Hakkai, who should have entered my mind first. My eyes meet his and I can see the concern and worry.

"Are you all right?" he asks me. I shake my head softly.

"Not entirely . . . "

"I understand," he says and holds out his hand to me, "Let me help you out. The tents are set up now, and I'm sure you need the sleep more than any of us. I can assure you that you will have good dreams tonight."

Hakkai smiles softly at me and suddenly I don't feel so down anymore. I expect to have nightmares tonight, but Hakkai's voice assuring me that I will have good dreams tonight makes me feel otherwise. Finally I form a small smile of my own and I take his hand. His hand closes over mine and he helps me out of the jeep. Hakuryuu changes and disappears in the third tent, my tent, with Natsumi. Hakkai and I walk back to the others together. He disappears in his shared tent with Gojyo after wishing me goodnight. Goku is already dead in his and Sanzo's tent, which leaves my twin and I outside. We look at each other, but say nothing. Then, Sanzo makes the first move and pulls me into a hug, which I find surprisingly comforting instead of awkward.

"I'm sorry, Tori," he mutters in my ear.

"It's okay . . . I forgive you."

I return the hug and we stay like this for a while, then soon we let go and disappear into our separate tents. Natsumi and Hakuryuu, curled up together in the corner of the tent, look up at me with concern. I show them the same smile I gave Hakkai and kneel on my sleeping bag.

"It's okay, don't worry about me. I'll be fine tonight." I assure them. They seem satisfied with my answer and curl back up in their corner. I slip myself in my sleeping bag and make myself comfortable. For about maybe half an hour I don't sleep, then Hakkai's words reenter my mind.

_"I can assure you that you will have good dreams tonight."_

With this thought in mind, I close my eyes and allow sleep to consume me.

* * *

The next day is one of the most beautiful days I've seen in a while. The sun is shining brightly, the weather is warm, and there's a soft breeze; a perfect day for farming. We've been driving down the road for a long time, or what felt like a long time, and we've decided to take a small break and watch some farmers work on their crops. I don't think they've notice us, or they have and they don't mind being watched. Either way, I can't get rid of the feeling that we're stalking them out of boredom.

"How peaceful . . . " Hakkai comments from his driver's seat.

"I don't think we should be admiring the peace right now. Isn't there an inn in this village?" Gojyo asks, lying sideways in Hakuryuu with his legs hung over the side. A lit Hi-Lite is nestled between two fingers.

"Hey, what about food? We'll be able to eat, right? Right, Sanzo . . . "

The second Goku looks at Sanzo, he's immediately whacked with the harisen and falls back in his seat next to Gojyo. I watch the scene happen from leaning against Natsumi, then I look at Sanzo and see that he's bothered. I look at the farmers and see why he feels this way.

"Is something the matter, Sanzo?" Hakkai asks.

"Not really, there's just something that has caught my attention," my twin answers.

"Mine, too," I add in.

"About the restaurant, right?" Goku chimes in.

"Sadly, no. It's about the people in this village. Right, Sanzo?" I ask and cock my head in his direction. He nods his answer and takes the cigarette out from between his lips. Curious, the other three look at the farmers, but don't seem to notice anything, at least nothing obvious.

"Is there something weird about them?" Goku asks.

"They're too incautious." Sanzo answers.

"Well, usually people would be cautious of the fact that outsiders have come by," Gojyo comments.

"Not to mention that it's not just humans that are passing through, these days," Hakkai adds.

"Pardon me."

My group and I turn our heads to the right and see a woman, specifically a demon, which surprises me to see out here in the open like this. Then again, maybe she's not being affected by the negative aura. She's actually quite pretty. Her soft violet hair reaches down to her waist and her pink eyes seem to stand out. On her forehead is what looks like an upside-down crimson exclamation mark. She's dressed in a flowery kimono and her light purple hands are holding a bouquet of white flowers.

"Are you travelers?" she asks, her voice soft like everything else about her. I wonder if this is who she really is, and of course no one answers her question. Instead, the first response comes from Gojyo, who says, "A demon?"

"I didn't sense her presence at all," Hakkai adds. Sanzo takes out his gun and points it directly between her eyes without hesitation.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Please stop!"

The farmers and other villagers suddenly come running and form a wall between us and the demon. Their arms are held out and more come from what seems like out of nowhere and circles around us, each of them begging and pleading.

"Please, put your gun down. She's not an evil demon."

"Please, travelers."

"Please do not bring harm to Suika-sama!"

"Please . . . I beg of you . . . "

Sanzo glances around at all of them, then slowly he puts his gun down and tucks it away within the folds of his robes that seem to hide everything and anything possible.

"Apparently, they're being cautious now," I announce.

"Well, that's good to know," Gojyo comments.

* * *

Chapter 05: Sleeping Memories

* * *

Night has arrived and we finally found a place to stay. Unfortunately, this place isn't exactly the place I'd like to spend the night at. There doesn't seem to be an inn of any kind in this town, so when that demon Suika offered us rooms in her mansion we had no choice but to accept, but hey, we're spending the night in a mansion, so there's a lighter side to look at. It's actually a nice mansion, and for a single demon to own something like this I can't help but be a little suspicious. Everyone in the village idolizes her, so I can't shake the feeling that something isn't right. As I look around the table I notice Sanzo and Hakkai seem to feel the same way as I, while of course Goku and Gojyo are stuffing their faces with the food given to us. Most of the villagers if not all are surrounding the large dining room we're in. Suika stands out easily from them, standing closer to us than everyone else.

"Are you enjoying the food?" she asks us. The five of us look at her, but say nothing. She doesn't seem to mind and continues to speak, "I have also heard about the negative aura that is affecting the demons. However . . . "

"You still have your senses; is that what you're trying to say?" Sanzo asks. Suika only smiles as her answer.

"I apologize," Hakkai says. "You've fed us and provided us with lodging, yet all we do is voice our suspicious accusations."

"Please, pay that no mind. Since you are travelers throughout this dangerous world, I can understand that it's only natural to be on your guard at all times," Suika explains.

"Why you little . . . ! That's my spring roll!" Gojyo yells at Goku.

"It's mine! I was eying it! Let go of me!" Goku yells back as he tries to stuff the said spring roll into his mouth, but Gojyo is pulling his wrist back. Suika sees this childish fight and laughs softly.

"Oh, there is no need to fight."

As if her words are a command, the villagers bring in four large trays full of food to the table. Goku and Gojyo show stars in their eyes and smile happily as they eye the food hungrily. As soon as the trays are set down, the two jump at it like staving animals.

"Alright!"

"Wow!"

"Stop trying to eat it all yourself!"

"For the first time, I don't sense an ominous presence," Hakkai says to Sanzo and I, the only people that are all sharing the same thoughts on our situation. From his shoulder, Hakuryuu gives a small _'kyuu'_ and nods in agreement.

"It doesn't seem like it's poisoned, either." Sanzo adds and looks at the idiots shoveling down their food. How can those two eat like that? I can understand Goku, but Gojyo? Really, if you're going to shovel down food like Goku, don't be a hypocrite about it; you're showing that you have a bottomless pit at the moment, too.

"Stop eating that!"

"Heh, this is mine!"

"Really, do you two have to be so damned loud?" I ask in irritation with a hand to my head, but of course I'm not heard since I'm not food, if that even makes any sense . . .

"Are you all right, Tori?" Hakkai asks me.

"I feel an oncoming headache suddenly," I answer him and try to drown out the argument next to me.

"Oh dear, you're not being possessed by another bug, are you?" he asks humorously.

"I'll be damned if I let that happen again."

Hakkai chuckles softly, then he, Sanzo, and I begin to finally eat the food before Goku and Gojyo eat it all. I've mentioned this a while ago, that I eat less to save more for Goku, but if Gojyo's going to have an eating contest with him, I might as well eat something before there's nothing left.

"Hey, stop eating my food!"

* * *

After dinner, we've all settled into one room - mine and Sanzo's - as we usually do to discuss our situation. My twin is already happily comfortable on his bed, his hands behind his head and the upper top of his robes settled around his waist. Goku and I are sitting on Sanzo's bedside; Goku is in his sleepwear of a white t-shirt and blue pants. Hakkai is sitting at the table in the only chair with his green Chinese shirt and sash removed, showing off his long-sleeved black shirt with a loose collar. Lastly, the pervert is sitting cross-legged on the floor next to Goku, his jacket removed to show off his white wife beater and muscled-arms.

"I guess there are some demons that haven't been affected by the negative aura, like us," Goku comments.

"Even so, there's no telling when they might go berserk," Sanzo adds.

"Unless we know more about the negative aura, we can't say much of it," Hakkai says.

"It could also be a trap," Gojyo says.

"A trap?" Goku asks, clueless.

"Well, we are wanted fugitives to demons, ya know."

"I couldn't feel an evil aura from her, though," Hakkai comments.

"I know."

"Hey, can't we just think of her as a nice demon that's really good at cooking?" Goku asks and smiles wide at the thought of food. Will a day ever go by when he doesn't think of food? Probably not . . .

"It must be nice being you," Gojyo says and grabs Goku's head into a head-lock, "As long as the food is great, there can't be anything wrong, can there?"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Goku exclaims and tries to pull away.

"Hey, hey, take it easy, you two," I say, "Anyways, we'll be leaving in the morning most likely. Being overly cautious never hurt anyone."

"What?"

Goku jumps me and we fall off the bed and to the floor, somehow my back hits something soft, but tough at the same time. I don't pay attention to it for now and look at the suddenly excited monkey.

"Ow, Goku-"

"But she said she'd make even more great food tomorrow! Come on, I don't wanna go!" he complains.

"We're not on a sightseeing trip, you idiot," Sanzo says and reaches over to smack Goku off me with his harisen. With Goku off me, there's room for two arms to wrap around me from behind. Suddenly I realize what Goku tackled me in to. Lips press to my ear and a voice speaks softly.

"Clumsy little monkey, isn't he? Don't worry, you're safe now."

Heat rises in my cheeks and I push myself out of Gojyo's arms so I can move back up on the bed away from him. He grins at me, but a good whack on the head snaps him out of his playboy character.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"Don't lay your hands on Tori again!" Sanzo snaps.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong, you shitty monk!"

"My ass!"

"Are you all right, Tori?" Hakkai asks me. I look at him, then at Gojyo's arms. It's strange, this warmth I'm feeling suddenly. I've never let Gojyo get so close before, and I especially made sure he'd never touch me with those . . . those . . . those hands of his. Dammit, Goku, you could have tackled me in a different direction, why did it have to be on top of the perverted kappa . . .

"Tori?"

"Ah, yeah, I'm fine." I answer finally and give Hakkai a small, but reassuring smile. He returns it, then looks at a small yellow book called _Fun Fun Sightseeing Guide._

"Um, Goku, there seems to be a famous meat bun restaurant in the next village."

"Really? Then let's go, let's go!" Goku cheers happily, completely forgetting about Suika and the food here.

"Hey, what's up with that book?" Gojyo asks as he moves off the floor to stand near Hakkai and Goku, "Any other specialties?"

"Hey! Look for more places with good food!"

"Wait a second! Ooh, this looks good . . . "

"That's definitely a place Goku can't go into . . . and Tori wouldn't want to go into a place like that, either."

Sanzo watches them with irritation and as they continue to argue about little things about the book his irritation grows and his toleration lessens.

"You know what . . . "

"Hey guys-"

"ALL OF YOU GO BACK TO YOUR OWN DAMN ROOMS!"

* * *

**Hakkai's POV**

* * *

With that little outburst, Goku, Gojyo, and I wish the twins goodnight and we depart to our own rooms. Hakuryuu makes himself comfortable on the nightstand while I do the same in bed. Instead of going to sleep right away, I take out a small book from my duffel bag and begin reading from where I've marked my page last. I'm halfway through my book now, which surprises me because I've just recently bought this book a couple days or so ago. Either it's short or I'm very interested. The door to my room opens and I lower my book to see my guest. One of the older villagers has entered my room and I watch as he sets a tray down on the table across the room, a cup and a small pitcher of water rests on it.

"I've brought you some water," he says to me.

"Why, thank you. Thank you for your concern," I say. As I set my book aside I hear a soft voice echo throughout the mansion, a soft voice singing a lullaby.

"What's this?"

"Oh, it's Suika-sama's singing. Every night she sings for us, just like that. For the sake of everyone's painful pasts . . . "

""Painful pasts"?"

"No matter who they may be, everyone has painful memories, do they not? She sings to us so those memories won't disrupt out peaceful sleep."

"I see . . . "

"You should be able to sleep very well tonight."

The elder gently sets down a lit candle into a small silver container also on the table. He fills my glass with water and moves it to the table, then he takes the tray and pitcher away, leaving me in my thoughts of our conversation. I look at the water, but suddenly I don't feel thirsty anymore. Hakuryuu feels my mood change and looks at me with concern, but I smile softly and pet his fur. My friend relaxes in content and allows himself to fall asleep. As soon as he does my smile disappears and my mind wanders back to my conversation.

"Painful pasts . . . "

I remove my monocle and lay back on the bed. The picture of my love seems to appear before me on the ceiling. So beautiful . . . I close my eyes and let the soft sound of the lullaby take me away.

* * *

**Sanzo's POV**

* * *

Tori and I sit awake in our room in silence. While I'm having a smoke, she's sitting on the side of her bed and looking out the window. I can see her reflection in the glass and I'm sure she can see mine, but she's not paying attention. The look on her face is expressionless; apathetic. The last time I've seen this look was long ago. Usually it's the rain, but this time was the old timer that was in earlier, giving us drinks, lighting a candle, and telling a small story about the demon's singing. Tori shut herself down as soon as those two simple words left the old man's lips: _painful pasts._

My cigarette reaches the end of its life and I put it out of its burning misery. Getting up from my bed, I cross over to Tori's and move to sit behind her, my legs hanging off the bedside and either side. Instinctively she leans back into me as I wrap my arms around her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah . . . Just a little tired."

"Of course you are."

She huffs slightly and stays quiet for a while, then speaks up again, her voice quiet and soft.

"Can you take my hair out . . . ?"

I nod and pull the holder out, allowing the blonde hair to fall wherever it pleases. Some strands stick out of place and I comb them down with my fingers.

"You need a haircut."

"Hah," she responds and tilts her head back to look up at me, "I could say the same to you. It's almost past your neck. You're going to have girly hair like Gojyo soon."

Now it's my turn to huff at her.

"Don't compare me to him, smartass."

"You know I love you, Sanzo-sama."

Her voice trails off a bit as her gaze returns to the window. I follow it and stare at the outside for a while, letting myself disappear into my own thoughts. This place . . . There's no evil aura, huh?

_An orange paper plane glides gently across the wind as it pierces through the sky. Tori and I watch it distance itself further and further from us._

_"The sky's blue and the paper airplane's orange compliment each other. Beautiful, isn't it?" Father asks us. Tori looks back at him and smiles brightly. I watch them both and make my own smile._

_Yes, he is the one that found and raised you and your sister . . ._

_Koumyou Sanzo. My mentor, my father, and the only one person that I acknowledge as the true Sanzo Monk. He smiles at Tori and I and his next words stay in our heads forever, "Be strong till the end."_

_And we were strong, until one night our strength died. The room is dark and blood is forming a puddle on the floor. He lies there, unmoving, not breathing. Our eyes are wide in shock as we're left alone to stare at the body. I couldn't protect him . . . Tears ran like miniature waterfalls down Tori's cheeks and mine began to do the same._

_I couldn't protect him . . ._

_I couldn't protect him . . ._

_Tori's hold on my hand tightens and I return the grip, then everything becomes dark again. Hands have slipped over our eyes and covered our sight. A voice whispers behind us._

_Everything's going to be alright, now . . . This is just a dream . . . Go to sleep . . ._

My eyes open slightly. What was I just thinking of . . . I couldn't protect him . . . Couldn't protect what . . . ? There's movement in my arms and I glance down to see Tori has fallen asleep, her head now fallen to the side into my neck instead of looking forward out the window. Without much room to move, I move back slightly just enough until our legs are on the bed, then I lay us down to sleep.

* * *

**Gojyo's POV**

* * *

_I've done it this time. Mom is unhappier than usual today and she's taking it out on me once more. I've backed up into a wall and slipped down to the floor, staring up into her crying eyes with fear._

_"Those blood-red eyes and hair!"_

_She cries and wraps her hands around my neck tightly. My air is cut off, but I don't struggle. Not this time. It's not Mom's fault . . . If I die, Mom won't have to cry anymore . . . I close my eyes and wait painfully for my lungs to stop breathing and my heart to stop moving. Suddenly my air returns as the grip on my neck disappears. I open my eyes and watch as Mom falls to the side, bleeding out her lower back and stomach. Looking up, I gasp as I see Jien standing in front of me, tears running down his cheeks and a bleeding sword in his hand._

_"Bro . . . "_

_I see that your presence disturbed the cycle . . ._

_Jien disappears, then Mom, then everything. I'm left alone in darkness and nothing. There's no one here . . . There's no one here to love me . . ._

_That's not true . . ._

_Arms wrap around me, but I don't pay attention to the owner. I'm held close as a soft voice whispers in my ear._

_Relax and go to sleep now . . ._

* * *

**Hakkai's POV**

* * *

_The air smells of blood and death. This is not important to me. As I kneel in front of the prison in front of me, I ignore everything around me and smile at my love. My hand reaches for hers and I lace our fingers together._

_"Let's go home, Kanan. I'll protect you!"_

_She smiles at me, but her eyes are sad and full of tears._

_"Gonou . . . It's too late now . . . "_

_Her fingers slip away from mine as she backs away. I notice a knife in her hands and find that mine is missing._

_"Goodbye . . . "_

_"Kanan!"_

_My eyes widen as my cheeks are splashed with warm blood. I am already covered in the crimson liquid, but this blood I never wanted on me, never wanted to ever see spilled . . ._

_I sit against the wall in a sea of bodies and stare up at my bloodied hand. Everything I have done in just a short time up until this point . . . All the lives I have taken . . . Someone, please kill me . . ._

_Even though you took so many lives, you couldn't protect her . . ._

_Pale hands take hold of mine and the blood disappears. Slowly the bodies disappear and soon everything disappears. One of the hands take my other hand and pull me forward where I am brought into a soft embrace._

_Forget everything . . . and sleep now . . ._

* * *

**Tori's POV**

* * *

_A dark room._

_A puddle of blood._

_The body of a precious man lying motionless._

_Tears stream down my cheeks and mix with the splattered blood. My hold on my brother's hand tightens and he returns the hold._

_"I couldn't protect him . . . "_

_"We couldn't protect him, Kouryuu . . . It's not just your fault . . . "_

_"B-Be strong, Tori . . . That's what he would want for us . . . "_

_The town is bright, but everything is black. My group and I are standing in the road and I see Rampa. His head turns to Linran and he takes off in a sprint. Sanzo points his gun and I try to stop him, but the bullet is released and it takes my friend down with ease. I scream and cry and fall to my knees as everyone and everything disappears with no one to comfort me._

_How cruel . . ._

_A hand rests on my shoulder while another tilts my chin up._

_Your own twin brother did such a horrible thing . . . right in front of you . . ._

_In the darkness I see Sanzo and his arm extended at my fallen and now dead friend. My eyes are wide and the tears fall faster as I continue to look at the scene._

_It is so horrible . . . You do not deserve to stand at a horrible man's side . . ._

_The scene disappears as a hand slips over my eyes._

_Go to sleep . . ._

* * *

**Goku's POV**

* * *

_Chains hold me back and keep me in place inside my prison. I am outside at the top of a large mountain I have learned is named Mt. Gogyou. Even if I were to break my chains, sacred sutras line the outside of my prison. I've been here for so long, but I know my time here will end soon._

_You poor thing . . ._

_I look up and see a mysterious woman stand in front of me, smiling tenderly._

_You must be lonely, all by yourself . . ._

_Smiling, I shake my head, "Nope! Because Sanzo and Tori will free me from this place."_

_Oh, I see . . . Are you sure they'll come for you? They could have deserted you. Let me look deeper into your soul . . ._

She kneels down and reaches for me, but then something happens. As soon as her hand reaches the sutras, there's a spark of electricity. The shock makes woman scream and she disappears.

* * *

_*gunshot*_ Saiyuki Reload - Love for a Water Sprite

* * *

Morning arrives and I've never felt so refreshed! I feel like I haven't slept in years! As I race down the hall I wonder if everyone else feels as refreshed as I do. I run through the doors into the breakfast area and smile big.

"I'm hungry! Where's breakfast?" I ask. Hakuryuu flies to my suddenly and lands on my shoulder. He nudges my cheek and looks at me worriedly. My smile fades, "Huh? What's wrong, Hakuryuu?"

Hakuryuu points his head forward. I follow his direction and see my friends sitting around the table and eating quietly. Immediately I feel that something isn't right. They all have the same blank look on their faces, but what scares me the most is that Tori isn't sitting next to Sanzo, but next to Hakkai. It could have been worse; she could be next to Gojyo instead, but I wonder if something happened . . .

"Good morning," Suika greets me as she enters the room, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," I answer with a smile and hurry to the table. She follows me to the table and watches us eat.

"Everyone else was able to sleep well, too. Right?"

"Yeah . . . " Gojyo answers, "It's been so long since I had such a peaceful sleep . . . "

"Indeed . . . " Hakkai agrees.

"Yeah . . . " Sanzo agrees. We wait for Tori's voice, but she continues eating quietly, not even bothering to look up.

"Tori? Are you okay?" I ask her.

"It seems that she did not sleep well. Poor thing," Suika answers, then turns her attention to all of us. "Anyway, how would you like to stay here forever?"

Everyone for some reason stopped eating, but I didn't skip a beat.

"I'd love to do that, but we have to go to the west. Right, Sanzo?" I ask and look at him, but Sanzo's eyes are down at the table.

"The west . . . "

* * *

After breakfast is over, it's time to go! Suika waves to us as we drive off and leave the town. I lean back in my spot and smile happily.

"I can't wait to eat those meat buns! How long does it take to get to the next town?"

" . . . "

"Huh? Hey, are you listening to me, Sanzo?"

I sit forward and put my hands on Sanzo's shoulders. He turns his head a little to look at me, but he's still holding that weird blank expression on his face like everyone else.

"Yeah . . . "

I blink in confusion, then look at Gojyo, "Doesn't Sanzo seem a little weird?"

"'Weird'? Yeah, I guess . . . "

I frown in frustration. Everyone is being really weird for some reason and I don't like it at all! Something definitely doesn't feel right, and everyone is too quiet! I'm sure I'm not the only one; Hakuryuu and Natsumi feel the disturbance, too. I huff and sit back in my seat, but when I look ahead I see something scary.

"AHH! A boulder, a boulder!"

The vehicles quickly come to a stop and a giant boulder falls just in front of us, missing us by a few feet. I wait for my heart to calm down a bit before I sigh in relief.

"That was way too close!"

That was weird, though. Why was I the only one who sensed that coming? Especially since this boulder is one that belongs to Lirin.

"Long time, no see!" she calls from the top of the big rock.

"'Long time, no see,' my ass! We just saw you the other day!"

"I'll keep coming after you guys until I defeat you!"

"Bring it on!"

With a wide grin on my face, I crack my knuckles. Lirin mirrors my grin and cracks her own fingers.

"Face me right now, Sanzo Party!"

"Face you . . . ?" Sanzo asks. Lirin smiles and jumps to his shoulders and pats his head.

"Yeah! Face me now, you bald monk!"

Sanzo didn't flinch, yell, move, or anything; he just sat there just as he did all day with that same damn expression!

"Huh?" Lirin looks back at me, "He seems a bit different than usual, doesn't he? What happened?"

"That's what I wanna know!"

"Lirin-sama."

Yaone and Dokugakuji walk up to the front of the jeep and Lirin hops off Sanzo to go greet them.

"There's something wrong with those guys!" she says and points back to us.

"'Wrong'?"

Their eyes are on us, but everyone is looking off in some other direction.

"Are they fakes?" Dokugakuji asks.

"They're real!" I exclaim.

"Then, face me right now!" Lirin declares, then clasps her hands together and smiles, "And let me have the Scripture!"

"The Scripture . . . ? If you want it, you can have it . . . "

"What?"

I stare in shock as Sanzo takes the Scripture off his shoulders and tossed it away in scroll form. Before Lirin can grab it, I hurry in front of her and catch it.

"Hey!"

"What are you doing, Sanzo? It's your job to protect this!" I yell at him, but he only turns his head away.

"I don't care . . . I quit being the Sanzo Monk . . . "

"What?"

Dokugakuji walks up to Gojyo's side of the jeep and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, what's up with your leader?"

"Don't be so friendly . . . " Gojyo answers and brushes the hand off.

"Huh? Gojyo?"

Suddenly Hakuryuu is backed up away from us, then stops.

"I'm going back to the village . . . " Hakkai says.

"I'm going back to the village, too . . . " Gojyo adds.

"That village is a good village . . . " Sanzo says.

"Yeah . . . It's a good village . . . " Gojyo agrees.

"Indeed, it's a good village . . . " Hakkai agrees.

Hakuryuu is turned around and Hakkai speeds them off back to the village, leaving me behind.

"Sanzo!"

Another engine revs. I jerk my head to the side just in time to see Tori speeding off in the opposite direction, the direction we were originally heading towards.

"Tori! Wait! Stop!"

I try to run after her, but stop after a few steps; there's no way I can catch up with Natsumi's speed, definitely no way . . . I sink to my knees and look between the vanishing vehicles. When they're out of sight, I look down at the Scripture in my hand.

"They don't seem like their usual selves," Yaone comments.

"Yeah! Why are Baldy Sanzo and Tori going away from each other? They're twins, aren't they?" Lirin asks.

"Hey, what happened?" Dokugakuji asks. I begin to tell them the story of everything that's happened; from arriving to the village, to eating the food, our conversation about how there's no bad aura, how the lullaby calms our painful pasts, then how everyone began acting strange before we left the mansion.

"That Suika woman sounds suspicious," Dokugakuji comments.

"You guys really suck! You have to be able to sense demonic aura better!" Lirin exclaims.

"But there was no evil presence of feeling," I remind her, "Her food was good and when we heard her lullaby, it was really soothing."

"A lullaby? A demon that steals memories . . . I've heard something like that before. That demon steals people's painful memories with her lullaby," Yaone explains.

"Does that mean Sanzo, Tori, and the others had their memories stolen, too?" I ask.

"It would appear that is the case," Yaone answers.

"I'm gonna go get their memories back, then!" I declared and put the Scripture in my pocket before running.

"Wait!" Dokugakuji calls out to me.

"What?"

"There might be some memories that are better left forgotten. When Gojyo was a child, he was almost killed by my mother, his stepmother. He's always felt guilty about me killing her to stop her from killing him . . . There might be some memories that are better left forgotten . . . "

"The only person that can decide if it's worth forgetting is you!"

I turn away from Dokugakuji's surprised expression and hurry to the village. Since Tori's going west, after I save everyone, we can meet up with her. Or maybe it would be better to go after her and get help . . . Well, it's too late to change my mind now. Also, I don't know how far she's going to go; there's no way I'll catch up with her. Sanzo and the others are going to the village, so it is better that I start with them first. As soon as I entered the village, I saw Suika among the villagers right away.

"Hey!" I call to her. She turns to me and I skid to a stop in front of her, "Where are Sanzo and the others?"

"They've decided to live in my mansion. The woman never came back," she answers.

"Her name is Tori, and give Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai back!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The memories you took from them!"

At the mention of this, her face suddenly turns more demonic. The gentle and soft face she had earlier turned darker. I immediately put my guard high up.

"If you have no intention to live here, then leave this village immediately."

"My friends are coming with me, too!"

"They're going to remain here forever."

"That's not for you to decide! Give them back!"

I raised my hand in the air and drew out my nyoi-bou, readying myself to attack—I'll definitely fight anyone who stands in my way to get back my friends. Suika opens her mouth and sings a high-pitched note. The force behind it pushes me backwards and knocks my off my feet, but I get back up.

"What the hell?"

"Your friends are already a part of this village."

The villagers begin gathering around into a group behind Suika. I scowl and run at her with my weapon raised. The high note was sung again, but I stood my ground and used all of my strength to resist. The villagers then opened their mouths and began to sing with her. The force of all of this voices combined are too much for me and I'm thrown back into the ground.

"This song is rather suspicious. If we don't stop it before it's over, something bad might happen."

Three pairs of footsteps come up from behind me. I sit up and look to see Dokugakuji, Yaone, and Lirin standing behind me.

"You guys . . . "

"Everyone, please stand back!" Yaone exclaims. She holds up three, small, white balls between her fingers and throws them at Suika, but they explode just before her; there must be some kind of barrier put up from the song.

"It broke through; hurry!"

I quickly get to my feet and hurry to the smoke. Just as I'm about to pass through the barrier, the high note is sung louder with more strength and force. I'm not even given a chance to try to resist as the song throws me and the other back and out of the village. I recover quickly and try to run back inside, but the barrier is now surrounding the entire village with no way in or out. Scowling, I pound my fists on the barrier, my nyoi-bou dropped to the ground beside me.

"Sanzo! Sanzo! Sanzo! Sanzo! Sanzo!"

"Your friends will remain here and live in happiness. Give up already," Suika says to me, then she turns and walks away with the villagers. I don't give up and I continue calling Sanzo's name.

"Sanzo! Sanzo! Sanzo!"

I pound harder on the barrier in hopes of breaking it or at least even cracking it if possible, but nothing happens. Slowly I sink to my knees and let the fact sink in that I can't get inside to save my friends . . .

"Sanzo . . . "

. . . but I won't allow it!

"SANZO!"

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

The dry land is silent except for the sound of a motorcycle engine. Nothing seems to be inside except for heat and dirt. This doesn't matter to Tori as she keeps her eyes forward. Under her, Natsumi is not feeling at ease. The phoenix can definitely sense something is wrong with her owner and she doesn't like it one bit. They have taken off west without everyone, especially without Sanzo; practically Hell on earth. Suddenly Natsumi finds herself beginning to slow down before coming to a complete stop, but they're not anywhere. She feels concern for her owner, but also hopes that maybe she's come to her senses and will turn around to the others. The seconds tick by, each one as painfully suspenseful as the next one. Natsumi feels a hand leave one of her handlebars, but she can't look up to see what's going on in this form. Tori looks at the wrist where her dog tags are and stares at them blankly. Natsumi hears a soft chain-rattling sound and then a thump. Through it's just out of her vision at the moment, the phoenix can see her owner's dog tags lying in the dirt. A simple sight like this shocks her as Tori moves her empty hand back to the handlebar it was originally sitting, then they continue on their way, leaving the dog tags being blanketed in dust.

* * *

~ PREVIEW

Goku: A pleasant dream? You know, no matter what, in the end, a dream is just a dream. Sanzo's not so weak that he needs to run from his past or his dreams. I'll save them, no matter what! Next time on Saiyuki Reload - Love for a Water Sprite, "Recapture." Wait for me, Sanzo! Please don't go too far away, Tori!

* * *

**Ura Sai**

Everyone: Ura Sai.

~ Paper Sumos Episode 2

Ahhh, there's nothing better than to pass by another boring day by playing with paper sumos. A small ring is set up on a table and our paper sumos for round two are Genjyo Sanzo in purple and Sha Gojyo in red. Hakkai is of course controlling his best friend while Goku controls his Sanzo. So far, the real Sanzo and Gojyo have yet to be seen and Tori is the referee once more. She tells Hakkai and Goku to begin and the paper sumos attack.

"Nokotta, nokotta!"

"Here we go! Nokotta, nokotta! Go, Sanzo, go!"

"This time, I'm going to use _this_ move."

"Oh crap, Sanzo, oh crap, oh crap . . . "

"Here it comes!"

Paper Sumo Sanzo is about to fall, then suddenly Paper Sumo Gojyo is brought down by the almighty coffee of the real Genjyo Sanzo. Paper Sumo Sanzo regains its balance in the ring and is left as the winner while Paper Sumo Gojyo crumples. The three look at Sanzo with nervous faces.

"Black rain," he simply says and walks away. Gojyo follows after him.

"You just don't want to lose, you stinkin' monk!"

Tori, Goku, and Hakkai look at each other and laugh.

* * *

A/N: I have no good excuse to share except for the lack of inspiration and severe writer's block. It is also the last month of my Senior year and things are getting quite busy with a bunch f nonsense projects . . . However, I will do my best to update more quickly; I found some old Reload DVDs I bought years ago. Also, my editor no longer has access to a computer at the moment, so if there are any mistakes you find, please ignore them or let me know so I can fix them. Sankyuu.


	6. Recapture

"Shangri-la: a place where people and demons, along with science and magic, have established coexistence; a chaotic world. However, that state has ceased to be. The experiments to resurrect the great demon, Gyuumaou, who was slain 500 years ago, have created a negative aura. Influenced by this negative aura, demons have lost control over themselves and have gone berserk. This mysterious and abnormal change in circumstances-"

_"Hey, hey. What the hell are you explaining things for now?"_

"Thus, a group of five youths have been compelled to journey westward, to India, in order to stop the suspected cause of this effect that the experiments to revive Gyuumaou will have, and reestablish peace in the world."

_"For the sake of the world? That's definitely a new development. You don't need to attribute arbitrary reasons for that. Now, are you ready, punks?"_

* * *

_"The Scripture . . . ? If you want it, you can have it . . . "_

"_What?"_

"_Hey!"_

"_What are you doing, Sanzo?"_

"_Tori! Wait! Stop!"_

"_That demon steals people's painful memories. And, it's possible that they become so relaxed after their painful memories are taken from them that they want to stay with that demon."_

_"SANZO!"_

* * *

Chapter 06: Recapture

* * *

**Kougaiji's POV**

Lirin, Dokugakuji, and Yaone have all gone missing suddenly. First it began with Lirin running off on her own again after the Sanzo Party, then Dokugakuji and Yaone went after her. I've been waiting for them, but it's taking them too long for such a simple and easy task. My dragon and I fly through the dry land in search of our friends. Explosions are heard suddenly to my left and I turn my head. A small village is surrounded by a wall, but also a barrier of some kind. My attention is focused on the explosions.

"That's Yaone's . . . "

* * *

**Goku's POV**

* * *

Yaone throws more of those explosions at the barrier, but nothing's working! I'll never get Sanzo and the others back at this rate!

"It's no use after all," she says softly. I grind my teeth and grab my nyoi-bou tightly in my hand.

"I'm going to break it no matter what!" I shout as I twirl my nyoi-bou between my fingers, then hold it tightly again.

"What are you going to be able to do with that stick?" Lirin asks.

"It's about effort!"

"Effort, huh? If it's effort, then I'm . . . "

Lirin gives a wide grin and balls her hands into tight fists. Dokugakuji sees this and immediately steps in.

"Wait, wait . . . I understand how you feel, but . . . "

"What are you guys doing?"

The four of us turn around to the new and familiar voice and see Kougaiji walk up to us.

"Kougaiji!"

"Onii-chan!"

"Kougaiji-sama."

Kougaiji glances at the village's barrier and studies it for a second or two, then he turns his focus on us.

"What happened?"

* * *

**Suika's POV**

* * *

Finally I've made that brat leave my village along with his other unexpected friends. Everything is peaceful once more. As I make tea for my three guests, I think of the woman that didn't come back. I'm glad she has not returned—the anger towards her loved one made her go away. The only woman allowed in this village is me.

One-by-one I set the cups of tea down in front of each of my guests. Somehow they seem different from the other men. The others are so lively and happy without their memories of their pasts, but I have never seen such apathetic men before. I begin with the redheaded man and move my hand to his shoulder and touch my cheek to his, but he turns his head away. I frown softly and stand straight next to him, then smile again.

"All of the painful memories that you have; I am putting them to sleep."

"I see . . . " he says.

"If you stay here, you'll be able to experience eternal peace. You understand, right?"

"This is a good place . . . " the brunette answers. I smile and walk to the blonde man.

"That's right, you should stay here forever . . . by my side." I tell him, but I'm given no reply. I try to give him the affectionate gestures I tried on the redheaded man, but the blonde turns away, as well; he won't allow me to touch him. I frown and look over the three of them, they all seem to have their thoughts somewhere else, or perhaps on someone else . . . I turn my attention to the brunette man and walk over to him. A small dragon on his shoulder is watching me closely, but I pay it no mind. I reach out my hand to touch the man's cheek, then suddenly the dragon attacks me!

* * *

**Goku's POV**

* * *

"A peaceful little village where the villagers live with a demon who steals their painful memories," Kougaiji says to himself after hearing my story of what happened. "I've heard about this as well."

"What is it?" Yaone asks.

"No, I might be thinking of something else. But besides that, if we don't hurry and get their memories back, they won't be able to turn back to normal," Kougaiji explains. He walks up to the barrier and places his hand on it, "It's a rare type of barrier. Do you know how it was built?"

"I'm pretty sure it was a spell, but she was singing," Dokugakuji answers.

"I see. So it's sound."

Kougaiji takes a few steps back from the sound barrier and holds his hand out to it.

"I'm going to break through it with my summoning demon."

"Amazing, Onii-chan!" Lirin cheers. She, Yaone, and Dokugakuji move away from Kougaiji, but I stay in my position and stare at him.

"Why . . . "

"You want to ask me why I'm not taking the Scripture? I must admit, this is a very opportune moment."

Kougaiji does have the perfect opportune moment to take the Scripture from me, especially since it's four-to-one, but instead he's doing something like this and helping me get my friends back. I smile wide and say, "I owe you one!" Then I retreat back to the other three away from Kougaiji.

"Keep your ears covered!" he tells us and begins to chant. We stand far back and watch as a red aura lines his body. The wind stirs around him and a ball of fiery colors grows between his hands. Kougaiji raises his hands in the air and the ball shines brightly, then transforms into a large fiery bird at the ending chant _'Eichouma!'_ The bird stretches its wings wide and swoops through the village, easily passing the sound barrier and burning down anything in its path. When it gets to the mansion it disappears, leaving the front half of the village burned, the sound barrier gone, and the mansion in one clean piece.

* * *

**Suika's POV**

* * *

The dragon's claws are trying to scratch at my face, but I'm making sure it does not get anywhere close to my beautiful skin. Unfortunately, one claw scratches my hand.

"Ouch! Why you . . . "

Finally I grab the dragon by its long neck and it cannot hurt me anymore. The dragon looks at the brunette man for help, but he doesn't move.

"Leave this room, at once!" I yell at it as I walk to the door. I throw it out of the room and against the wall, then I quickly close the door before it can recover and fly back inside. It tries to scratch its way through, then it gives up and I'm assuming it's flying away. I fix my hair as I return to my guests.

"Are you alright?" the brunette asks me. I look at him and smile as if nothing had happened.

"I'm fine, thank you."

A rumble is suddenly heard and my mansion trembles with the force. I'm caught off-guard for a second and almost lose my balance, but I catch myself. As soon as I recompose my position, I realize what just happened.

* * *

**Goku's POV**

* * *

"Alright!" Lirin cheers happily. I smile big and rush into the village.

"Sanzo!" I call out. There's a rustle among the destroyed homes and I skid to a stop. Slowly the villagers begin to rise from the rubble, but something is off about them; their eyes are consumed in red and their skin is chipping off, revealing a bluish-purple color underneath.

"Apparently, it's not going to be as easy as we thought," Kougaiji comments as the villagers slowly make their way towards us. I feel like I'm at the bug village all over again—there's a bunch of not-human humans coming at me with random shovels and weapons with the intent to kill me!

"Damn it, are they all being controlled?" I ask.

"I'm going to put them to sleep," Yaone says. She gathers green dust of some kind into her hands and throws it out over the villagers, but not one of them slow or fall like the bug-people did.

"It's not working . . . " she says softly.

"Just as I thought: Even though they appear to be human, they aren't," Kougaiji says.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"The story about the demon Yaone was talking about is from over a hundred years ago. Apparently, all of the villagers' bodies are dead."

* * *

**Suika's POV**

* * *

"If you continue to live here, you will be able to live in peace. I won't be lonely, either. Let's stay together forever . . . "

"Yes . . . "

"I'll make delicious foods every day, do the laundry, and at night I'll sing you a song."

"And that's going to continue forever . . . ?"

"Yes, forever. For eternity."

* * *

**Goku's POV**

* * *

"Outta my way!" I scream. There's so many of them and it's hard to fight them all off! I've kicked some, I've hit some with my nyoi-bou; they just get back up! It's so annoying! The others are having a hard time, too. Dokugakuji is slashing away at the villagers with his sword, Kougaiji is using fire spells to blast people away, Yaone is hitting them away with her spear, and Lirin is using her fists. A bunch of the villagers surround Yaone, but Lirin comes to her rescue and kicks them all away.

"Thank you very much, Lirin-sama," Yaone thanks.

"No prob, no prob." Lirin replies and shoes a peace sign.

"Don't let your guard down, Lirin." Dokugakuji says. All of the villagers we beat down really hard suddenly get back up like nothing even happened! Agh, they won't go away!

"You're kidding!" Lirin exclaims and we all begin fighting again.

"Damn it!" I cuss. "There's no end to this!"

"Goku," Kougaiji grabs my attention and I look at him, "I'll stop their movements for a brief moment. Use that chance and go."

"What about you guys?" I ask.

"Stop worrying about others and start worrying about yourself. Dokugakuji, keep them occupied for a while."

"Alright."

_"On saraba gyaatei gyaatei, on kiri-kiri naumaku samanda basaradanka on. Abiraunken hanasougyaatei boujisowaka. On! Sanmayasato. Ban! Onkaakaa hisan, maeisowaka on sharei reishientei jawa, mei unhatta! Kai! Come forth, Engokuki!"_

The Hell Fire Ogre forms out of Kougaiji's palms and engulfs every one of the villagers; their movements becoming momentarily sealed.

"Go!" Kougaiji yells to me.

"Thanks!"

Quickly I run through the villagers and I make it inside the mansion just in time before they all start moving again. I hope those guys will be okay, but I'm sure they will—a couple of dead bodies can't slow them down so easily! I call out for Sanzo and begin running around the mansion. With every door I come across I slam them open and call out, but all I find are weird cocoons that are taller than me. It's like this for the next few doors and I get frustrated easily.

"Damn it, where are they?" I cry out in annoyance. A familiar noise brings me out of my bad mood and I see Hakuryuu flying towards me!

"Hakuryuu!" I smile wide. Hakuryuu leans his head down and tugs on my cape.

"They're that way? Okay, let's go!"

Hakuryuu leads the way and I follow close behind him. We stop at large double doors and I kick them open. Inside are even more cocoons, but there's four standing out in front of the others—I found my friends inside the cocoons.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Slowly the next town is coming into view. Natsumi is relieved to finally stop after traveling such a distance away from her friends, especially Hakuryuu. As they enter the village and though the phoenix is in motorcycle form, Natsumi can smell the different kinds of scents in the air. There are normal humans walking around normally in the normal village, some heads turning occasionally as she and her owner ride by, but more importantly, everything is normal and nothing more—finally it's a day to relax.

Then suddenly it's all gone; the two have driven through the whole village and are continuing onward. Natsumi tries to stop, but her owner won't allow her to even slow down. The further and further away they get from the village, the more worried Natsumi becomes. Her owner is clearly not alright, and they're moving further and even further away from everyone. Will they ever be normal again . . . ? If not, then . . .

* * *

_*gunshot*_ Saiyuki Reload - Love for a Water Sprite

* * *

**Goku's POV**

* * *

The first cocoon is Sanzo and Tori, but they look so much younger now; younger than me. They're covered in blood and are holding hands. The next cocoon is Hakkai and he looks like he was when I first met him a few years ago. His hair is a little longer and he's covered in blood too, especially his right eye, but it's covered by his hair. The third cocoon is Gojyo and he looks around the age of Sanzo and Tori in the first cocoon. His short hair is up in a small ponytail and the scars on his left cheek are fresh and open. The fourth cocoon is Tori again, but she looks like how she is now, only in this cocoon she looks very sad and a little angry, even though her eyes are closed like everyone else's. I run to the first cocoon and begin tearing away at the silk.

"What the hell is this? This stupid thing . . . "

As I tear at the cocoon, something happens. Sanzo's and Tori's eyes shoot open and the chakra on Sanzo's forehead glows brightly. He and Tori scream in agony before they disappear, leaving the cocoon empty for a few seconds before it disappears, too.

"They disappeared . . . ? Ah! Could these be the memories she stole from them?" I ask Hakuryuu. He nods at me and flies to Hakkai's cocoon. I run to Gojyo and the two of us began tearing at the cocoons one-by-one.

"Just a little longer, guys!"

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Sanzo sits on his bedside, his eyes down to the floor, his face holding no expression, his mind blank. A soft light appears in front of him. As Sanzo tilts his head up to look, the expressionless face turns to shock and surprise with wide eyes as he sees himself standing in front of him as a kid. Little Sanzo stands there with his head down and his hand holding another transparent hand belonging to little Tori. They lift their heads and look at Sanzo, covered in blood with soft tears streaming down their cheeks. Little Sanzo and little transparent Tori begin to walk towards him, their hands forward. The two disappear inside Sanzo and the monk holds his head, screaming in agony as the memories return.

Crimson eyes stare wide-eyed at a younger pair across from him. Gojyo is facing his little self, miserable and ready to die with blood dripping from the freshly cut cheek. Little Gojyo disappears inside bigger Gojyo and the hanyou holds his head as he screams in agony with the returning memories.

The brunette backs up into the wall of his bedroom, his sea-green eyes staring widely into an empty pair. The broken man before him has lost all reason to live as the blood of his enemies cover him, his own blood dripping down from his right eye. The man disappears inside Hakkai and he crumples to the floor with the overwhelming feeling, screaming in agony as the memories return.

Natsumi is suddenly forced to skid to a stop. She's concerned suddenly, but has hope that maybe her owner wants to turn back around, but a conscious is not what stopped Tori. In front of them Tori is being confronted by three people, two children and a woman. The children are in first in line, one solid and the other transparent. The bloodied twins are holding hands and looking down, then as they look up Tori stares into the violet eyes of her younger self and Sanzo's younger self. Tori tilts her head up a little further to look at the woman across from her, an exact image of herself with nothing different except the obvious depression and anger. Together the three images walk forward with their arms extended. Natsumi is paralyzed in shock as the images disappear inside her owner. Tori holds her head and screams in agony, falling off her motorcycle and curling up on the ground as the painful memories return.

* * *

**Kougaiji's POV**

* * *

Yaone throws more bombs at the villagers, but the results are the same as they get back to their feet.

"Considering the fact that she kept controlling them even after they died, could the demon here really have been thinking about their happiness?" she asks.

"There's one more story I've heard about regarding a demon that steals memories," I tell her. "Long ago, there was a demon who lived in a village that fell in love with a human man. The demon could sense that this man was carrying a painful past and was suffering. But, she did not take his memories from him. The man didn't wish for that, and she thought she could heal him with just her love, so they lived on. However, one day, the man took his own life. I don't know if the feeling that remained in the demon's heart was regret or rage against the man, but ever since then, it's said that she steals the painful memories from any person that she meets."

* * *

**Goku's POV**

* * *

"I wonder if they're back to normal . . . " I say softly. The four cocoons are completely gone now and only the many cocoons of the villagers remain. Hakuryuu tugs on my cape and turns his head back. Just as I turn around, silky strings shoot out and bind my arms, legs, and stomach. Suika is standing in the doorway, her demonic face gone and replaced with a false gentle face.

"If you had just stayed out of it, I wouldn't have had to do this to you."

"You're the one that should have stayed out of other people's lives!"

Hakuryuu flies quickly toward Suika, but those strings hit him and he falls to the floor.

"Hakuryuu!"

"What a rude brat. Everything I did, I did it wishing the best for everyone," Suika says.

"What you're doing is wrong! Sanzo, Tori, and the others will never be happy like that!"

"Do you think they're still thinking about that now? Now that they've been relieved from their painful pasts and are living so peacefully."

"What do you mean?"

"To allow a sad memory back is a very painful thing. Everyone asks to be relieved of that memory once again. Poor things, they're probably suffering right now. Or, they might be desperately running from those memories."

As she explains this to me, the strings have wrapped around my body from neck to toe. I struggle, but this string is impossible to break.

"Sanzo, Tori, and the others won't run away!" I yell at her, then I lose my balance and fall on my side to the floor. Suika walks up to me and squats down.

"I'll let you experience what it feels like to be haunted by painful memories."

Her hand brushes around my back and I glare hard at her, then suddenly my eyelids feel heavy and soon I see nothing but darkness.

_Alone . . . I'm alone in a cold cave and no one is here . . . I hug my legs to my chest and bury my face in my knees. The snow falling makes everything seem so much more quiet than usual, and it scares me._

_"Sanzo and Tori will come for me . . . I know it . . . "_

_I feel a soft pressure on my shoulder and I pick my head up to see a small, yellow bird. I smile softly and reach out to pet it, but then it suddenly disappears. I blink and look forward, my eyes widening as I see my new friend lying dead in the snow. Moving as closely as I can to the end of my chains, I reach out, but my nails are just inches away. Feeling hopeless, I hang my head sadly._

_Sanzo and Tori will come . . ._

_A small weight settles on my wrist. I look at it and see the bird alive and well. I smile in relief, then the bird disappears again. My smile fades and I look forward again to see my friend in the same position outside of my reach. I close my eyes tightly and cry out._

_And you will remain like that forever . . ._

* * *

**Suika's POV**

* * *

The boy is wrapped completely in his own cocoon, laying on his back now as he relives the painful memories over and over again. Feeling a presence behind me, I smile and stand up before turning to my three guests.

"Now that you've regained your memories, I'm sure you're suffering again. It's alright," I tell them and slowly walk towards them, "I will let you sleep once more. Don't worry."

As soon as I'm within an arm's length away, a gun is touched to my forehead.

* * *

**Sanzo's POV**

* * *

" . . . Why? You were happy, weren't you? Wasn't it peaceful?" she asks us.

"Yeah, I remember," Gojyo answers, "It felt like I was in a comforting dream."

"Then . . . "

"However, a dream is just a dream," Hakkai comments. She scowls, the gentle expression no longer.

"You stupid brats . . . "

She sends a barrage of string at us, but it's useless as I pull the trigger and her body falls to the floor, the string still attached to her fingers. I lower my gun as she glances up at us.

"You stupid brats . . . "

"Same to you," I tell her, then her eyes close.

* * *

**Goku's POV**

* * *

_I can't take it anymore . . . I've seen my friend die so many times now, I just can't take it anymore . . . I've retreated back to the wall, sitting down and hugging my legs with my face buried in my knees. It's still so cold . . . then slowly the temperature warms back up._

_"Hey."_

_I pick up my head a little, then lift it completely and stare ahead of me. The snow is gone and Sanzo and Tori are standing just outside of my prison._

_"We came for you."_

Slowly my eyes blink open and my vision is blurry as I see yellow, green, and red. Soon everything becomes clear and I see my friend's faces hovering over mine. I blink once, then gasp and sit up.

"Sanzo!"

"If you're awake, hurry and get up," he says and stands straight with everyone else.

"I . . . huh?"

"Good morning," Hakkai says.

"Hey, where's Suika?"

"We already finished her while you were taking your nappy nap," Gojyo answers. I'm about to snap at him, then Sanzo's question interrupts me, "Where's Tori?"

"Huh? You don't . . . " I stop my question as Sanzo's expression turns angry and I immediately go straight to answering his question, "I-I don't know, she kept heading west after you guys turned back to the village!"

"West? You're sure?" Gojyo asks.

"Of course I'm sure!"

"Then let's hurry," Hakkai says. "We should meet up with her as quickly as possible."

Nothing else is said as we all hop into Hakuryuu and quickly head west. Tori, I hope you didn't go too far . . . Wherever you are, we'll find you soon, so hang on!

* * *

~ PREVIEW

Gojyo: After the longest time, we've finally found Tori. Man, I thought Sanzo would really have a friggin' heart attack . . . What? Oh my God, are you serious? *laughs* How lame! Oh, you've so got to hear this! You, right there! What do you think is the one thing that the invincible Genjyo Sanzo Monk can't handle? It's hard to believe, but San-chan can actually be so cute.

Sanzo: *hits Gojyo hard with his harisen*

Gojyo: Ow! You stinkin' monk!

Sanzo: Tch. Next time on Saiyuki Reload - Love for a Water Sprite, "A Tiny Partner."

Gojyo: Sanzo's surprising weakness will now be revealed . . .

* * *

**Ura Sai**

Everyone: Ura Sai.

Paper Sumos Episode 3

Ahhh, there's nothing better than to pass by yet another boring day by playing with paper sumos. A small ring is set up on a table and our paper sumos for round three are Genjyo Sanzo in purple and Sha Gojyo in red. Hakkai is of course controlling his best friend while Goku controls his Sanzo. So far, the real Sanzo and Gojyo have yet to be seen for now and Tori is once again the referee. She tells Hakkai and Goku to begin and the paper sumos attack.

"Nokotta, nokotta!"

"Here we go! Nokotta, nokotta!"

"Today I'm going to use the komata sukui . . . "

"Yeah? Well take this!"

Paper Sumo Sanzo is about to fall, then suddenly Paper Sumo Gojyo is distracted as Goku sets down a paper version of Tori in the ring on Paper Sumo Gojyo's side. Paper Sumo Gojyo turns to look at Paper Tori and then falls over, letting Paper Sumo Sanzo regain its balance in the ring and is left as the winner.

"Eh? Goku, that's cheating."

"Goku!"

The boy hurries out of his chair and runs away laughing as he's chased by both Genjyo twins, leaving Hakkai to laugh softly to himself.

"Oh dear . . . "

* * *

Note: "Komata sukui" is a sumo move which means 'over-thigh scooping body drop'.


	7. A Tiny Partner

"Shangri-la: a place where people and demons, along with science and magic, have established coexistence; a chaotic world. However, that state has ceased to be. The experiments to resurrect the great demon, Gyuumaou, who was slain 500 years ago, have created a negative aura. Influenced by this negative aura, demons have lost control over themselves and have gone berserk. This mysterious and abnormal change in circumstances-"

_"Hey, hey. What the hell are you explaining things for now?"_

"Thus, a group of five youths have been compelled to journey westward, to India, in order to stop the suspected cause of this effect that the experiments to revive Gyuumaou will have, and reestablish peace in the world."

_"For the sake of the world? That's definitely a new development. You don't need to attribute arbitrary reasons for that. Now, are you ready, punks?"_

* * *

**Sanzo's POV**

* * *

Everything is silent as we travel along the road. No one has a word to say, but we all have the same thing on our minds. I reach into my robes and look down at the dog tags in my hand; these aren't mine. So far it's been one day; one whole fucking day has gone by and there's no sign of Tori anywhere. It was late by the time we left Suika's village and we were forced to spend the night at the next one we came across because Hakuryuu was too damn tired. Since Goku told us Tori headed west we thought she would be there, but if her memories were still gone like ours, then I'm guessing she continued ahead. The jeep suddenly increases in speed and I quickly move the dog tags back inside my robes.

"Hey, Hakkai, what're you speeding up for?" Gojyo asks.

"It's not me. Hakuryuu, what's wrong?" Hakkai asks.

"Look!"

Goku points ahead of us. As we look forward, we see what's gotten Hakuryuu so excited for suddenly; Natsumi is speeding in our direction. Goku jumps up in his seat and waves.

"Tori! Hey, Tori!"

As Hakuryuu and Natsumi near each other, I can see Tori's face more clearly. She's smiling brightly and waving back to us; her memories returned to her. The vehicles stop several feet away from each other. Tori hops off Natsumi immediately and runs to me. I get out of Hakuryuu just in time to catch Tori and embrace her.

"You okay?" I ask her softly.

"Peachy . . . You?"

"Yeah."

"Tori!"

Tori releases me and turns to face everyone else. Goku jumps out of the jeep and nearly tackles her down, but she only laughs and holds him.

"Hey, Goku."

"Tori, are you alright?" Hakkai asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You guys?"

"Peachy," Gojyo answers and gives a mocking grin, then smiles. "Good to have you back."

"Good to be back," Tori sighs, "It was really shitty when the memories came back and I found myself out in the middle of nowhere. I would have been lost without Natsumi."

Tori pats her bike and receives a happy response.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

* * *

Home sweet home, or at least as sweet and homey as it can be. I've reunited with my group, I have my dog tags and hair tie back, and we're traveling down the road again; everything is normal once more. Slowly I see a bunch of demons coming into view and I'm actually happy to see them for once after the whole thing with Suika.

"Anyone ready for some exercise?" I ask with a wide grin as I sit back on Natsumi.

"Hey Tori, wanna make this interesting?" Gojyo asks me with his signature smirk.

"You wanna make a bet?" I guess. He smirks more.

"Whattaya say?"

"Bring it on."

"Alright, let's race to kill the most. If I win, you have to kiss me~"

"Of course I have to, but if I win then you have to get down on your knees and kiss my feet."

Goku breaks out in laughter and I grin like the evil bitch I am. Surprisingly Sanzo doesn't have anything to say about what would happen if I lose the bet, but maybe he's looking forward to seeing Gojyo kiss my feet. Hakkai is only smiling his usual smile, but somehow I feel like his thoughts are saying: _Oh dear, what am I going to do with these children?_ Gojyo thinks the bet over in his head, then finally he shows his infamous grin.

"Deal," he says and reaches his hand towards me as far as he can without falling out of the jeep. I easily take his hand without too much effort and we seal the deal.

* * *

"Ten, eleven, and twelve!"

One-by-one the demons are slain by Tsuki. I grin proudly and glance over at my competitor, "How you doing over there, Gojyo?"

"Fourteen!" he calls to me and smirks. I return the smirk.

"I'll make sure it stays at that number!"

"Good luck!"

While Gojyo and I are getting our exercise, Sanzo, Goku, and Hakkai are watching from front row seats in Hakuryuu.

"Go, Tori! Make him kiss your feet!" Goku cheers and laughs.

"Shut up, you stupid monkey!" Gojyo yells at him.

"You better hope you lose, water sprite." Sanzo threatens and holds up his gun.

"Sanzo, relax." I tell him, "I promise you he'll be kissing my feet."

"I hope you can keep that promise, Tori." Hakkai tells me. "It's not good for one to make promises that they can't keep."

"Gotcha."

Eventually the demons are all dead, all except for one. Gojyo and I glance at each other.

"Nineteen," I tell him.

"Nineteen," he replies. Both our eyes return to the demon and he cowers in place at the thought of being our tie-breaker.

"Pl-Please, don't kill me!"

Gojyo readies his shakujou and throws the crescent blade out quickly. I act quickly and smack the blade away with my own.

"Wear some pretty lipstick, okay?" I grin at Gojyo and run at the demon. Noticing this, he screams and runs away. I wish I could throw Tsuki at him, but it's a bit risky, especially since Gojyo and I are tied with such horrible stakes at the moment.

"Tori, look out!"

I glance back at Goku's voice and see the shakujou's blade coming at my feet. Acting quickly, I jump before the chain can wrap around my ankles and trip me.

"You cheap bastard!" I call to Gojyo and I turn to continue chasing after my prey, but he's long gone now.

"Ah, dammit . . . "

"Got away, huh?" Gojyo asks next to me.

"Yeah, and I blame you . . . "

"I blame the monkey," Gojyo mumbles and turns back to our audience, "Dammit, Goku, I would've won if you didn't give me away!"

"I wanted Tori to win!" Goku yells back.

"Well no one wins now," I say and punch Gojyo's shoulder lightly, "You got lucky."

"And you're missing out~"

"So are you, I got some pretty lonely boots that could use some water sprite love."

As we walk back to the jeep Gojyo tries to make physical contact with me, but Sanzo points his gun and the arm moves out of my bubble.

"Well gentlemen, since I couldn't kick Gojyo's ass, shall we move on?"

A rustling from the bushes keep the five of us silent. As our eyes look towards the bushes I wonder if the demon came back, but it's highly unlikely that he would return to his hunters and he ran off in another direction. Another rustle turns all of our guards up as we ready ourselves. Slowly something begin to come out of the bushes, but as soon as I see it I let my guard drop. Everyone else seems to relax as a small mi-ke cat walks out of the bushes and stare up at us with its big green eyes. _[Note: A mi-ke cat is a tortoise shell cat with orange and black fur on top and white fur underneath with a bit on its face.]_ The cat sits down and meows softly. I glance at my twin and see him tense. Heh, here we go . . .

* * *

Chapter 07: A Tiny Partner

* * *

The cat is staring up at us and its tail is swaying softly behind it. Goku smiles and laughs as he walks over to the cat and squats down to pick it up.

"She's so cute!"

Hakkai and Gojyo walk up to either side of Goku to look more closely at the cat.

"She's just a kitten. I wonder if she's lost," Hakkai comments and pets the cat's head softly with his fingers.

"Well, well, ain't she cute?"

Without warning, Sanzo lets out a sneeze. All of us focus our attention on the monk as he sneezes three more times.

"Sanzo?" Goku asks.

"Do you have a cold?" Hakkai asks.

"No . . . Let's go . . . " Sanzo mumbles.

"H-Hey, wait a minute," Goku says and looks down at the cat in his hands, "What are we gonna do about her?"

"Hmm? We'll probably have to leave her here, right?" Gojyo asks.

"I wonder if she's all alone . . . Poor thing," Goku says.

"I'm sure we all want to take her with us, but . . . "

Hakkai is interrupted as my poor brother sneezes again. Sanzo groans slightly and covers his nose and mouth with his hand.

"N . . . ay . . . n . . . ell . . . "

"What?" Goku asks.

"We can't hear what you're saying over there," Gojyo says.

"He said, "No way in hell."" I tell them and pat Sanzo's shoulder, "We have an allergy to cats."

"Really?" Goku asks in shock, "You too, Tori?"

"Well, I can handle it a bit better than Sanzo can, but . . . "

"Heh. You know . . . this is a rather amusing development," Gojyo grins.

"Shut up!" Sanzo yells at him and sneezes twice, "Anyways, you're not bringing it with us."

"Aww, come on!" Goku complains.

"Oh come on, let's take her with us," Gojyo says. At this time Goku makes the most adorable begging face I've ever seen in my life and I feel like caving in instantly.

"No!" Sanzo argues. "Let's go."

Sanzo turns away and walks back to the jeep. Seeing this, the cat hops out of Goku's arms and hurries to Sanzo's side where she begins to rub her head against his leg. Sanzo looks like he's about to freak out and I want to either laugh or take the cat away before he kicks her.

"W-W-Wha . . . S-Stop it! Get away from me!"

"Well, well . . . it seems she's taken quite a liking to Sanzo-sama," Gojyo comments in amusement.

"That appears to be the case," Hakkai agrees.

"No way in hell! Get away from me!" Sanzo yells and tries to shoo the poor cat away.

"But look, she won't leave your side!" Goku says happily.

"I don't care, just get it away from me!"

* * *

In the end, I saved Sanzo from his allergenic demise and gave the cat back to Goku while sneezing a few times myself. Unlike Sanzo, I can handle being around cats from a distance; when I come in contact with their fur is when my allergies begin to work up. Though Sanzo couldn't be angrier with everyone, the cat was brought with us to the next town anyway. As per usual, we're all gathered in mine and Sanzo's room for dinner and such. The three of them are on the ground sitting around the cat while Sanzo and I are watching them; I'm sitting on my bed and he's sitting at the table with the paper.

"That's definitely the first time I've seen Sanzo-sama be this entertaining," Gojyo comments as he reflects back on today's earlier and interesting events.

"Hey, we were lucky, huh?" Goku asks and smiles brightly. Gojyo picks the cat up and walks over to Sanzo.

"Come on now, be sure to thank Sanzo-oniisan."

"It was you idiots who insisted on bringing it!" Sanzo yells at him and stands from his chair.

"Gojyo, take the cat away from Sanzo." I tell him.

"Fine, fine."

Gojyo walks back to the others and sits down again.

"Anyway, how about we give her a name?" Hakkai asks.

"Oh, good idea."

"How about 'Tama'?"

"Do you name every cat 'Tama'? Let's come up with something with more originality."

"More originality? What kind of name would _you_ give it, Mr. Original?" I ask him.

"Betty."

" . . . Betty? What the hell kind of name is _Betty?_"

"Well, it's a mi-ke cat, so her name should be 'Mi-ke.' Right, Mi-ke?"

"Who said you could name the cat, Hakkai?"

"I already said her name was Tama!"

"It's Mi-ke."

"Her name is Betty."

Sanzo and I glance at each other and I can tell by the look in his eyes that we're thinking the exact same thought: _They're idiots._ The cat walks around on the ground for a bit until she meets Hakuryuu and Natsumi who also seem to be interested in the little kitten. Mmm . . . I think I'll have to agree with Hakkai's choice for the name; it's WAY better than friggin' Betty and sounds better than Tama. Mi-ke curls up in the floor and give a couple cute sneezes.

"Hey, are you okay, Tama?"

"Are you cold, Mi-ke?"

"Oh, I'll shut the window for you, Betty."

The three begin running around the room shutting all of the windows and closing any opened doors. Sanzo and I just sit there and watch them. When that deed is done, they return to Mi-ke and she begins rubbing her eye.

"Hey, Betty's rubbing her eye."

"I wonder if Tama's tired."

They all begin running around the room again looking for some kind of bed for the kitten.

"A place to sleep, a place to sleep . . . "

"Just one second, Tama!"

"Just one more second!"

Everyone stops what they're doing as Mi-ke begins to pace around in circles and meows at them.

"I wonder if Tama has to go to the bathroom. We better take her!"

Goku picks Tama up and the three begin running around again. Now if this was just Goku and Gojyo it wouldn't really be anything unusual, but since Hakkai's involved it's kind of funny . . .

"Alright, got the windows shut," Gojyo says as he closes the last window.

"This should work nicely as a place to sleep," Hakkai says as he returns to the room with a small basket and blanket.

"She's gone to the bathroom, too!" Goku announces as he returns with the kitten. Sanzo finally snaps at the idiocy.

"Hey!"

"What?" Goku asks innocently as he and the others turn their attention to the monk.

"Not 'what', you idiots . . . "

"Oh, you two were still awake," Gojyo points out the obvious.

"Please don't mind us and go right to sleep," Hakkai says.

"Ahh, Hakkai, this is kind of our room . . . " I tell him. The three of them look at each other.

"Then . . . whose room should we have Tama sleep in tonight?"

"Oh, I'll gladly take Betty."

"Hey, that's not fair! I found her first, so she's sleeping in my room tonight!"

"Now, now, let's not fight in front of Mi-ke. So you two won't have to argue anymore, I'll take her for tonight."

"But Hakkai, you have Hakuryuu!"

"Damn it, you sneaky little brat!"

"Then how about we decide with janken?"

"Janken?"

"You better not cheat, Gojyo."

"Hey, children," I interrupt. Sanzo is clearly about to explode and yell at the three to get out of our room, so I'll hurry and settle this peacefully. "How about I decide where she goes for the night and none of you argue?" They nod their heads and I look at them carefully, though I really shouldn't care too much where Mi-ke's going; all I know is that she can't stay here.

"Let's see . . . Eh, Goku can take her tonight."

"Yeah! Thank you, Tori!"

"Why does he get to take her?"

"I said no arguing, Gojyo."

"But . . . Agh, fine."

* * *

_*gunshot*_ Saiyuki Reload - Love for a Water Sprite

* * *

It's peaceful with everyone in their own rooms, just the way I like it. Sanzo's already deep asleep in his own bed, but I stay awake in mine, staring up at the dark ceiling and listening to the silence. Somehow I'm not tired tonight, and neither is Natsumi. She's sitting on my stomach, her bright green eyes observing my face. I turn my eyes from the ceiling to meet hers and I reach my hand out to gently pet her feathered head.

"Not tired either, huh?" I ask her softly. She only rubs her head into my palm. Suddenly she stops and her eyes turn towards the door. I follow her stare and see Mi-ke padding softly across the floor and then sitting down in front of Sanzo's bed. Heh, Sanzo's had stalkers before, but I've never seen an animal be so attracted to him. Quietly I get out of bed and make my way across the room and squat down to pick her up.

"You're not supposed to be in here," I mumble to Mi-ke as I leave the room. The door to Goku's room opens suddenly and he pops his head out.

"Tama's-"

"Shh!"

Goku looks at me and he smiles wide as he sees Mi-ke in my arms.

"Tama!" he says happily and takes the kitten from me. "Thank goodness. But, why . . . ?"

"She's trying to sta . . . stal . . . "

My nose twitches and I can't hold back a couple sneezes.

"Ugh . . . Damn allergies . . . "

"Hey, Goku!"

Goku and I look down the hall and see an upset Gojyo heading in our direction.

"So you weren't looking after Betty well enough, she ran away!" Gojyo exclaims and takes the kitten away, then smiles as he looks down at her. "I won't make you feel lonely, Betty . . . "

Gojyo places a kiss on Mi-ke's head and good god, I feel like I want to throw up for some reason.

"Ah, Gojyo, you know interspecies relationships are looked down upon, right?"

"What are you trying to say?" Gojyo suddenly steps into my personal bubble and leans in close. "Jealous, perhaps~?"

A white item is thrown at Gojyo's head and he stumbles back away from me. I look down at the fallen item and notice the Instrument of Discipline; I don't need to look behind me to know that a rather grumpy monk is awake and irritated.

"Go back to your own damn room, water sprite!" he mumbles harshly and returns to our room.

"Ahh, what the hell, damn stinkin' monk . . . "

"Goku, Gojyo, just go back to bed. Gojyo, the cat's yours for now."

Goku complains and Gojyo gives a scary smile of victory that I feel like I made a mistake giving Mi-ke to him. Either way, they both return to their rooms and I return to mine. Sanzo is sitting up in bed waiting for me as I close the door behind me.

"What the hell happened?" he asks.

"Hell if I know. The cat got in here somehow and was staring at you. Creepy, isn't it?" I ask him as I return to my bed.

"Is the door closed tightly?"

"I made sure."

"Good."

Sanzo relaxes in his bed again and I relax in mine. This time I feel tired, so I close my eyes and allow sleep to take me away from the waking world.

. . .

. . .

. . .

"_Ah-choo!"_

A sudden and loud sneeze jolts me awake from my dream. I sit up quickly and look over at Sanzo, who's sitting up in bed and looking down at the floor.

"Wha-What the hell . . . ?"

"What is it . . . ?"

I get out of bed and cross the room to get to Sanzo, then I notice Mi-ke sitting down on the floor again in the exact same spot. Her eyes never leave Sanzo. I look at the door and somehow it's cracked open. Jeez, this cat must be smart as hell if she opened the door on her own . . .

"You got one hell of a stalker here, Sanzo . . . "

"J-Just get it out!"

I sigh softly and pick Mi-ke up in my arms. First she escapes Goku, then she escapes Gojyo. Did she open their doors, too? As I enter the hallway, I notice Goku and Hakkai are out of their rooms and are looking down at Gojyo; the kappa is sitting on the ground away from them in shame.

"Corner of shame, huh?" I ask as I approach the two.

"It seems so . . . " Hakkai answers.

"Ah, Tama! You're really sneaky, huh?" Goku asks and pets the kitten.

"You have no idea . . . Anyway, Hakkai, why don't you take her then? You're good with animals, so I'm sure she won't escape your room."

"Ah, thank you, Tori."

Hakkai smiles at the compliment as he takes Mi-ke into his arms. Goku and Gojyo return to their rooms with pouty faces and Hakkai returns to his with his usual smile. I'm certain Mi-ke can't escape this time, there's definitely no way.

* * *

I can't believe it. How this is possible, I'll never know. It's morning now and Sanzo and I are standing next to each other as we stare down at the stalker kitten. Her eyes never blink and her tail is swaying happily behind her. The rest of the group is standing in the doorway. Hakkai seems a bit embarrassed to have let Mi-ke escape his room.

"Give me a break already . . . " Sanzo mumbles.

"Why does it have to be Sanzo?" Goku asks.

"How the hell should we know . . . ?" I mumble the question.

The morning goes by and everyone is dressed and ready to leave, but we have two problems: one, we need groceries since we're running out; two, we still have Mi-ke. There's absolutely no way that she can come with us because of Sanzo and I, but it's not as if we can just abandon her in the town. I'm worried about her trying to follow Sanzo all the way to India, too . . . Mi-ke is definitely one dedicated stalker cat. It's time for the three of them to go shopping, so Sanzo decides to pass the time by reading the paper and drinking some tea while I take my place at the window. Starting with him, the two of us take turns answering our group as they give us instructions.

"Sanzo, Tori, we're gonna go shopping. Make sure you feed Tama."

"Yeah, sure."

"Betty has a cat's tongue so make sure you don't give her anything too hot."

"Gotcha."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Please make sure you read her a book. Mi-ke understands very well."

"Would you go already?"

"You better take good care of Betty."

The door finally closes and there's peace once again. Sanzo huffs and returns his full attention to the newspaper in his hands, then suddenly the door opens again and Gojyo's head peeks in.

"Make sure you play with her, too."

"SHUT UP!"

Gojyo quickly closes the door before the empty tea cup can come in contact with his head. Sanzo scowls and returns to his priority.

"I'm not gonna be caught dead taking care of this cat," he mumbles.

"Leave it to me then," I tell him and get up to take care of the shattered cup.

"Just leave it be, it'll survive on its own."

"My allergies aren't as bad as yours, I can do it. Anyway, you want some more tea?"

"No thanks."

I carefully pick up the pieces without cutting my fingers and I toss everything in the garbage.

"You know, you should start throwing pillows again like you did that one day; it's less expensive."

"Pillows won't hurt them."

"I should take you to an anger management group."

"The day I go to something like that is the day that cockroach gets you in bed."

"Fine, fine, I'll let you off this time."

"Hmpf."

"Meow."

Our eyes turn downward toward Mi-ke. She's pacing around her small milk bowl, then she stops and looks up at Sanzo and meows again.

"Guess she wants you to give her more milk," I say.

"She's asking the wrong person," Sanzo replies and returns to his paper. I walk to Mi-ke and squat down.

"Hey Mi-ke, you thirsty? I'll get you some milk, okay?"

Mi-ke meows as I take the bowl and she follows me into the kitchen.

"What did you just call her?" Sanzo asks me from the table.

"Mi-ke. I might as well call her by some kind of name and Mi-ke definitely wins over Tama and Betty . . . I really should beat Gojyo's ass for suggesting a name like that."

"Be my guest."

I chuckle to myself and grab the milk from the fridge. Let's see . . . Mi-ke needs warm milk, so I have to heat this up, right? Simple enough. Placing the carton on the counter, I reach up and open one of the cabinets and find cups. I continue to search through the cabinets until I find the one with pots. Spotting the smallest one, I grab it and set it on a burner before turning on the fire. Now that I think about it, warm milk sounds kind of nice actually . . . I glance down at Mi-ke, then turn my attention back to the pot as I pour a bit of milk inside. Though Sanzo is being harsh towards his stalker, I think she's making him a bit soft; she's definitely making me soft. I love animals, and though I have allergies to cats, they're still pretty cute.

"Shit!"

The pot slips from my hand. While I was lost in my thoughts, I must have grabbed the handle without realizing how hot it would be. I notice the hot milk and pot falling in Mi-ke's direction, but she quickly jumps out of the way and cheats herself into my arms as the pot hits the floor and makes a loud noise. In seconds Sanzo makes his appearance and looks down at the pot, then up at me again.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine, the damn handle was just too hot."

"Idiot. Be more careful next time."

Sanzo grabs a towel to pick the pot up by its handle without hurting himself, then he proceeds to clean up the milk. I mumble an apology and carry Mi-ke out of the kitchen and set her on my bed.

"I'll make more milk for you, ok- . . . ka . . . _Ah-choo!_"

Mi-ke curls up on the bed and meows again. I rub my nose and return to the kitchen and see Sanzo holding Mi-ke's bowl with fresh new milk.

"Ah, you didn't have to do that," I tell him.

"Don't worry about it."

Sanzo walks to his bed and lies down; I'm guessing he's done with the paper. I take the bowl to Mi-ke and set it down on the floor. She licks her lips and hops down to the floor to lap the milk up with her small tongue. I sigh softly and let myself fall back on Sanzo's bed next to him. He opens his eyes and looks at me.

"Tired?"

"Ish. My hand hurts, kiss it better, oniichan."

"Kiss it yourself."

"Aww, love you, too."

"Hmpf. When did you become such a smartass?"

"When I found out it was fun."

Sanzo smirks at me and I return it. Mi-ke hops up on the bed and crawls between us, then she lies down and curls up. We only stare at her and do nothing.

"We're getting soft, aren't we?" I ask my twin.

"Unfortunately."

The three of us lay in silence for a while. I feel like I could almost fall asleep, but suddenly there's a disturbance outside. Sanzo and I quickly dive off the bed as knives crash in through the window and stab the feathers out of the pillows. We look at each other to confirm that we're okay, then our eyes focus on the window where four demons have entered. A redheaded demon is standing in front of the other three, leading the small group.

"Prepare to die, Genjyo Sanzo and Genjyo Tori!"

He throws another knife at us. We don't have the time to deflect the weapon, but it doesn't hit us. Two pairs of twin violet eyes stare widely as Mi-ke passes in front of our faces, then drops down to the floor. The knife only grazed her and is now lying uselessly on the floor, but a puddle of blood is beginning to pool around her.

"Mi-ke . . . !"

"Hey! Wake up!"

"Hah! How sad that you're both upset over just a mere kitten."

The demons walk up to us from behind, but Sanzo and I don't care as rage builds up within us. Sanzo whips out his gun and aims one shot to each of their foreheads, taking their lives instantly. I'm unsatisfied that I didn't get a chance to kill at least one, but I'll live with it as I carefully pick Mi-ke up in my arms. The door to our room slams open suddenly and Gojyo appears with Goku and Hakkai behind him.

"Hey, what happened?" he asks. Goku looks at us and notices the bloody kitten.

"Tama!"

Hakkai takes notice of this and hurries over to kneel by my side. He looks over Mi-ke quickly and carefully, then his eyes turn up to me.

"She's still breathing. Let's take her to the hospital quickly."

* * *

It was a close call, a very close call, but we made it to the hospital just in time. The doctors took very good and gentle care of Mi-ke and have returned her to us hours later. As we exit the hospital I glance over to Mi-ke's bandaged body lying in a small bed Sanzo is holding. Nothing is serious and she's only sleeping for now.

"All in all, I'm glad that her wounds weren't that serious," Hakkai said.

"They missed all her vitals, too," Gojyo adds.

"That's why I said it'd only be in the way," Sanzo says.

"You don't have to say it like that!" Goku yells.

"DON'T TALK TO LOUD!"

"SHHH!"

Sanzo almost snaps as everyone gets in his face to shush him, but he stays quiet so Mi-ke can sleep.

"Mei-Mei!"

Our heads turn to the close voice. Mi-ke's eyes also open and she lifts her head to the girl who's approached us. Mi-ke meows as she hops out of the basket and limps her way to the girl, her long lost owner. The girl smiles wide as she squats down to carefully lift Mi-ke up into her arms.

"Mei-Mei! Thank goodness. I was looking all over for you, Mei-Mei!"

"'Mei-Mei'?" Goku asks sadly as his kitten is in the arms of another.

"Are you the people that were taking care of her?" the girl asks as.

"Well, yeah," Gojyo answers.

"Are you her owner?" Hakkai asks.

"Yes, actually, the other day . . . When I was shopping at the market, I accidentally lost her, and I've been looking for her ever since."

"We found her by the mountain pass, though . . . "

"Really? By the mountain pass? I guess she was trying to get home on her own . . . I ended up doing a horrible thing. I'm sorry, were you lonely?" the girl pets and kisses Mei-Mei's head softly, then turns her head up to us again. "Sorry for all the trouble. Thank you very much."

"No problem," I tell her and smile.

"She'll be happier living with her real owner," Gojyo comments.

"Don't get lost anymore, got it?" Goku asks as he pets Mei-Mei's head. She purrs and meows. Sanzo watches Mei-Mei for a few seconds, then he turns away.

"Let's go," he says and begins to walk. I take my place by his side immediately as the others watch us go.

"He's so cold . . . " Gojyo mumbles the comment. Mei-Mei's meow is heard again, louder this time and Sanzo and I stop. I glance at Sanzo and see a small smile. I mirror it as we continue walking away, our allergies seemingly to have disappeared.

* * *

Back on the road, the four of them are in Hakuryuu and I on Natsumi. Sadly, their conversation is pissing me off.

"You know, Tama was so cute, wasn't she?"

"But her name is Mi-ke."

"I told you, it's Betty."

"But, she actually looked at me when I called her 'Tama', so hah!"

"And she ran away from your room, too . . . "

"She ran away from yours, too!"

"God damn, guys. First of all, her name is 'Mei-Mei', so give 'Tama', 'Mi-ke', and 'Betty a rest already. Secondly, Gojyo, I'm going to beat your ass for giving a cat the name 'Betty'. Honestly, how many cats do you know named Betty?"

"What's wrong with it; it's original!"

"There are so many things wrong with it! You don't name a cat that kind of ugly name, it's . . . Screw it, I'm kicking your ass right now."

"Hey, hey! You're not really going to jump over here- Whoa, shit! Hey, hey, Tori, I'm sorry, I won't- Ow! I said I'm sorry!"

* * *

~ PREVIEW

Hakkai: You understand the feeling of wanting to make something for the person you like, right? An ability to cook? That's not needed. Just the fact that you want to see them smile, even if you cannot cook, if you do your best and put your heart into it . . . Next time on Saiyuki Reload - Love for a Water Sprite, "Delicious Food." The best ingredient for cooking is love.

* * *

**Ura Sai**

Everyone: Ura Sai.

~ GO WEST 2

"We have a question from pen name: Kiritanpo-san from Tokyo. Why doesn't the Sanzo Party go to India by train?"

Along the way, the Sanzo Party has come up with an idea to take a train to India. Brilliant idea, isn't it? Perhaps not at all.

Day 1:

Gojyo is sitting next to the window with Goku as his seating buddy. Across from them are Hakkai at the window, then Tori, then Sanzo. No conversation is said as the five of them stay in their own thoughts out of boredom.

Night 1:

Dinner has arrived, but it all seems to be for Goku as he shovels down the food. Tori is watching him in amusement as she rests her chin on her folded arms on the table. Hakkai keeps his eyes on the window and Sanzo and Gojyo stay in their own thoughts, smoking away the boredom.

Day 2:

Another tiresome and boring day. Goku leans back in his seat in a deep sleep. Tori has changed her position to also leaning back in her seat while staring up at the ceiling. Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai remain in their positions.

Night 2:

Eventually Tori has fallen asleep and is leaning against an unmoving Sanzo. Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai are still in their positions, then suddenly Gojyo stretches and stands up.

"I can't take this anymore!" he announces, "I just can't sit here staring at other guys' faces all day and if I even glance at Tori I'll get shot."

"You're damn right. Tori, wake up, we're getting off."

Sanzo nudges his twin awake and the three of them exit the train, leaving Goku and Hakkai behind.

Day 3:

Goku is still sleeping, unknowing that half of his friends have left the train. Hakkai is aware, but he is focused on the sights as they pass by.

"Oh, it's Mount Fuji."

* * *

A/N: To any readers who happen to have the name 'Betty', I apologize for the bashing of the name.


	8. Delicious Food

"Shangri-la: a place where people and demons, along with science and magic, have established coexistence; a chaotic world. However, that state has ceased to be. The experiments to resurrect the great demon, Gyuumaou, who was slain 500 years ago, have created a negative aura. Influenced by this negative aura, demons have lost control over themselves and have gone berserk. This mysterious and abnormal change in circumstances-"

_"Hey, hey. What the hell are you explaining things for now?"_

"Thus, a group of five youths have been compelled to journey westward, to India, in order to stop the suspected cause of this effect that the experiments to revive Gyuumaou will have, and reestablish peace in the world."

_"For the sake of the world? That's definitely a new development. You don't need to attribute arbitrary reasons for that. Now, are you ready, punks?"_

* * *

**Tori's POV**

* * *

"I'm hungry . . . "

"Shut up . . . Saying you're hungry isn't going to make you full . . . "

"Please hold out a little bit longer. Once we clear this forest, there should be a village."

"There better be . . . It better not be like that last one that was on the map, but in reality wasn't even there . . . "

It's been a long, long day. Just as Gojyo said, there was supposed to be a village a while ago, but it must have been wiped out years ago since it wasn't there. Because of that, we're still traveling to the next village in the dark and without food. Goku and Gojyo are nearly dying, but Sanzo, Hakkai, and I are doing our best to hold out and stay strong.

"Hey, Gojyo, it's not Hakkai's fault. We're looking at an old map, after all." I tell the dead kappa.

"Yeah, yeah . . . "

"Do I need to kick your ass again?"

"A-Ah, no, no, not at all. No need for that."

"Now, now, Tori. It's a bit too late to be violent, isn't it?"

"It's never too late to be violent. I learned from the best twin in the world, after all."

"Hmpf."

As our vehicles drive over a grounded root, the jeep's exhaust pipe chokes. Hakkai looked down in concern.

"Are you alright, Hakuryuu?" he asks.

"Don't give up now; we don't have the energy to walk . . . " Gojyo complains.

"That's right . . . If you stop, I'm going to eat you . . . " Goku mumbles.

"Let's not be selfish, guys." I say. "Hakkai, pull over."

Hakkai nods and slowly he and I come to a stop. I hop off Natsumi and watch as the guys move out of Hakuryuu. Almost immediately the jeep disappears and an exhausted and sore white dragon lies on the ground. Natsumi changes and hurries to her friend's side in concern as the rest of us gather around.

"Hakuryuu's reached his limit," Hakkai comments.

"Looks like. Poor thing," I say and squat down. Natsumi flies and perches on my shoulder as I gather Hakuryuu into my arms and massage him softly. "We're gonna have to walk for now."

A soft wind rustles through the trees and demonic aura is sensed nearby. Footsteps are heard and we turn our heads at the group of demons approaching us.

"I take it that you're the Sanzo Party?" the one in the front asks with a wide grin. The others behind him hold the same grin.

"Hey Sanzo, you've got company," Gojyo comments.

"Tell them to go home," Sanzo says.

"I really don't think they're going to take that as an answer," Hakkai says.

"I'm too tired right now . . . " Goku complains.

"Well demons, you heard everyone. Go home and come back tomorrow, okay?" I say to them, but the leader only laughs.

"Don't think so. We'll be taking the Scripture and your life, so prepare to die!"

Just as I think it's the end of the world, a random white ball flies from out of nowhere and lands into the demon's mouth. I look more closely and I see that it's a bun of some kind. More of the buns propel through the air and land in each and every one of the demons' mouths. Whether it's taking a bite or swallowing it whole, one-by-one the demons choke and gag and fall with blue faces. My group and I are just standing where we are, watching the suffering demons with confused faces.

"You know . . . those look like bean jam buns to me, but . . . am I seeing things? Am I delusional from starvation?" Goku asks.

"No . . . those would definitely be bean jam buns . . . " Hakkai answers.

"Travelers, please step aside."

The male voice comes from behind us. My group and I look back to see a man and a woman, possibly from a nearby village. The woman is holding a basket of those bean jam buns and the man is holding a sling-shot with a loaded bun.

"If you want to live, flee from this place, demons!" the man yells at the demons. Those that haven't suffered begin to gather up their friends.

"I don't know what the heck is going on, but we're getting the hell out of here!"

"Damn it, run!"

The demons quickly flee the area, leaving the remains of scattered bean jam buns. The five of us are standing where we are, completely baffled of what just happened.

"You've gotta be shitting me . . . " I say, "They all ran . . . 'cause of bad food . . . ?"

"That was a close one," the man says and we focus our attention back on him and the woman. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes . . . Thank you very much," Hakkai says.

"Hey, what the hell are those things?" Sanzo asks.

"They're bean jam buns," the man answers. Goku spies a bun by his feet and squats down to pick it up.

"I knew it," he says, standing straight and dusting off the bun. As soon as he believes it's clean, he bites down on it.

"Don't!"

"Huh? Why?"

Before Goku can even swallow the piece, his eyes widen as his face turns a blue-ish purple color. The bun drops from his hand and he falls back onto the ground.

"Goku!"

"What the hell just happened?" Gojyo asks and looks back at the couple. "Hey, what's up with that? Is there poison in them or something?"

"Nah, they just taste really bad," the woman answers and gives a small, embarrassed smile. "Enough to make somebody keel over."

* * *

Chapter 08: Delicious Food

* * *

"Please, make yourselves at home. I'll bring you something to eat."

The man known as Meichin-san smiles at us before he leaves the room. He and the woman Kourei-san have brought us to Meichin-san's restaurant, but currently we are in an upper floor where there are beds and other homey rooms. Poor little Goku is lying sick in bed with an ice pack resting gently on his forehead. The rest of us are sitting around a table waiting for dinner to arrive. Kourei-san glances over at Goku.

"If all he had was one bite, he should be better in two to three days. Don't worry."

"That's a bit . . . extreme, isn't it?" I ask. "Food that's so bad it can knock a guy out for a few days . . . "

"However," Kourei-san grins with pride, "It's because of those bean jam buns that this village is still safe from demons."

"Even if it's for that purpose, it must be something to make it that horribly tasting on purpose," Sanzo comments.

"Well, I'm not exactly making them taste that way on purpose."

"You're not?" Gojyo asks. Kourei-san shakes her head.

"My family ran a restaurant that sold bean jam buns. The bean jam buns that my parents made were so good. They were a big hit in our village. But, one day, demons appeared in the village, and my parents were . . . " Kourei-san frowns and we all understand the unfinished sentence. Then, she continues, "Since I was the only one left, I decided to give it my utmost in order to keep the store running, so I did my best to make bean jam buns. But . . . it wasn't just the bean jam buns. No matter what kind of food I try to make, it ends up tasting horrible. I have absolutely no skill at cooking. Or rather, I apparently have skills in making horrible-tasting food."

""Skill"? Well, I guess you could put it that way . . . " Gojyo comments.

"Of course, the store went out of business and it was becoming hard to make a living. Then, one day, the village was attacked by demons again. Right around the time I was making bean jam buns."

"I can't believe you were that persistent at making those damn things."

"Gojyo . . . let's just listen quietly . . . "

"Without thinking, I threw the bean jam bun that was in my hand at the demon. That's when I realized the power of my bean jam buns. Since then, everyone in the village has been buying them and my store and I are back in business. So, everything ended happily ever after."

"Well, if you're okay with that, I guess there's nothing wrong with it . . . " Gojyo comments once again. At this point, Meichin-san returns and sets food on the table.

"Here's your food. Please, help yourselves."

"Wow, looks good!" Mr. Comment comments again.

"Meichin's food is the best," Kourei-san says with a smile, "He has the best eatery in the village."

"You don't have to say that, Kourei." Meichin-san says and returns the smile.

"Well then, I guess we'll kindly take you up on your offer and have some food," Hakkai says and the four of us begin to eat with manners surprisingly. Well, of course Sanzo, Hakkai, and I eat with manners while Goku and Gojyo have their food fight, but with Goku out of the picture at the moment . . .

"This food is great! I feel alive again!"

"Of course you do. Poor Goku is missing out on this . . . "

"It's his fault for eating something he picked up off the ground."

"I suppose . . . "

* * *

**Hakkai's POV**

* * *

The food is very delicious. Everyone seems to be enjoying each bite, especially Hakuryuu and Natsumi. I smile as I watch the two of them eat from their very own small plate, then I feel a sudden change in the room. I glance at my group, then my eyes land on Kourei-san. She seems to be watching us eat Meichin-san's food sadly, but also with longing towards the food. When her eyes catch mine, she immediately turns her head away.

"Well then, I umm . . . I'm gonna head home."

"Hey, wait a sec, Kourei! Kourei!"

Kourei-san gets up and hurries out of the room. Meichin-san quickly follows her while everyone else minds their own business and continues to eat. I look at my group and Tori's eyes catch mine. We have a small mental conversation, each of us I'm sure sharing the same thoughts as we turn our eyes back to the door.

After our dinner is done, we wait a while for our hosts to return, but there seems to be a small commotion downstairs. I decide to take our plates down to the kitchen below, but as I walk down the stairs with the plates and trays in my hand, I see Meichin-san and Kourei-san nearby.

"Why? Do you hate me that much?"

"No, it's not that. It's just . . . I can't think about marriage just yet. I'm sorry!"

"Kourei!"

Meichin-san reaches his hand out for Kourei-san, but she has already run out the door. Meichin-san frowns and lowers his hand.

"Kourei . . . "

* * *

A new day arrives, and what a beautiful day it is. Gojyo and I have just finished shopping for supplies and are returning to Meichin-san's restaurant, but as we look around we notice many of the villagers using Kourei-san's bean jam buns as weapons for practice against demon dummies, using sling-shots to throw the buns at wooden cut-outs.

"Apparently those bean jam buns really are used as weapons here . . . " Gojyo comments.

"Well, you have to admit, they had quite an effect," I tell him.

"I don't know if this is serious or a complete joke . . . "

"Haha, Kourei's bean jam buns taste like they're from Hell!"

"One bite and you'll croak!"

Gojyo and I turn to the voices and see three children outside of Kourei-san's store, all of them calling to Kourei-san and teasing her and saying other hurtful things. As the door slams open, Kourei-san appears and yells, "Hey!" The children laugh and run away as Kourei-san takes a few steps forward. Suddenly her angered face turns into a grin as she holds up a finger.

"If you kids keep horsing around like this, I'll make you eat a few~"

Kourei-san smiles as her teasing threat before she returns inside her store.

"You gotta give the lady credit for having spunk," Gojyo comments.

"It's true. However . . . I think that I'll make a little side-trip," I tell him and walk towards the store.

"Whatever, that's fine with me."

"Please go on back without me."

* * *

**Kourei's POV**

* * *

I close the doors to my store and sigh softly. Those kids come by here every once in a while to tease me about my bean jam buns. I try not to let it bother me, but sometimes it can't be helped. Pushing the event from my mind, I get back to work and continue to make the bean jam buns. As I pull out a fresh batch from the oven, I notice a bird fly in and perch itself on the window. Another bird perches next to it and I wonder if they've been attracted to the scent of my food. With hope, I take a piece off of a bun and hold it out to them.

"Here, try it."

The bird move closer and observe the piece, then immediately they fly away. My hope disappears and my smile turns into a frown as I sigh.

"Excuse me . . . "

My head snaps up and I see Hakkai-san at the window, a bag of groceries being cradled in his arms. I'm guessing by the expression on his face that he must have seen what happened earlier with the children and the bird, but I try to think of a quick excuse.

"Oh, umm . . . the birds always leave droppings on the laundry . . . so, I was thinking of feeding this to them as punishment . . . "

I laugh and do my best to sound as convincing as possible, but the look in Hakkai-san's eyes tell me he can see right through the horrible act.

"Kourei-san, you really . . . "

"No, no, it's really okay. If my bean jam buns weren't bad, the village would be in trouble."

Hakkai-san's face is full of doubt as I give him the excuse I always give Meichin. With a frown, I turn away.

"I guess it's too much to ask to be able to make good food . . . "

"That's not true."

* * *

**Hakkai's POV**

* * *

Though Kourei-san is giving excuses for the earlier scenes I've witnessed, I can see through each one. Kourei-san eventually realizes this and tells me her true feelings, feelings that I'm sure she's not told Meichin-san yet. With a smile I tell her that it's not true that asking to make good food is too much to ask for and she takes me up on my offer of help, inviting me inside the kitchen.

"I'm sorry for making you do this. I can't even pour tea correctly," she tells me. I only smile and set down a cup of tea on the table in front of her, then set down another at my place across from her.

"No, it's alright," I assure her and take my seat, watching as Kourei-san picks up the cup and takes a sip.

"It's delicious."

"Thank you very much."

Kourei-san smiles for a moment, then it fades as she sighs softly and sets the cup down.

"I think I'm getting punished for something."

"What do you mean?"

"When my parents were alive, I was always out playing and never helped with the store. Bean jam buns are supposed to be for food, not for attacking demons. So, I can't help but be envious of people who can make delicious food."

"Is that why you're still unsure about marrying Meichin-san?"

" . . . How did you . . . ?"

"I apologize; I accidentally overheard you two yesterday."

"Oh, don't worry about it. You're exactly right. I've been thinking that if I married Meichin, I'd end up closing his store."

"If you'd like, I'd be more than happy to show you how to cook."

"Eh?"

"I'm pretty good at teaching people."

Kourei-san stares at me for a while with hope hiding in her eyes, then she turns her head away and says, "It's impossible for me . . . "

"What you really want is to make delicious food for Meichin-san, right?"

"But . . . "

I smile warmly at her and tell her, "Don't worry, the most important ingredient for cooking is love."

* * *

_*gunshot*_ Saiyuki Reload - Love for a Water Sprite

* * *

Now is the time to teach Kourei-san how to cook. I begin with lettuce and show her how to chop it properly. She watches me carefully and nods, taking my small cooking class seriously. Once the lettuce is chopped, I move it aside and place a single parsnip on the board. _[Note: For those not familiar with the vegetable, a parsnip looks like a carrot except it is white inside and out. I had to look up the name myself.]_ Kourei-san takes the knife and slowly begins to chop the parsnip. The proportions of the pieces are not even, but she's still learning and trying her best. Next I show Kourei-san how to chop carrots, onions, and mushrooms. Each vegetable is cut perfectly and with care. I notice Kourei-san watching my every movement and I smile with confidence that she will do well with the next items. Though it's different, I give Kourei-san fish, clams, and shrimp. After giving her a repeat of instructions, she chops away. Unfortunately, the results are . . . Well, let's move on. After placing the prepared food and vegetables into a pan, I move it to a burner of the stove. Kourei-san does the same with the remaining items. Eventually, the food is set on the table, each with its own and proper plate; our masterpieces are complete. I smile at Kourei-san and notice she seems a bit more confident in her cooking.

"I-It's done . . . "

"I'm going to give it a taste."

"W-Wait . . . "

Kourei-san stops my hand as I pick up the chopsticks, her eyes looking at me with uncertainty.

"I wonder if it's really okay . . . "

"Please have a little more faith in yourself."

With full confidence in the work, I pick up a piece of food. Kourei-san watches closely as I eat the bite, but almost immediately as the food touches my tongue I feel strange. The chopsticks slips from my fingers and I feel my body limp.

"Hakkai-san! Hakkai-san!"

. . .

Slowly I feel myself regaining consciousness. My eyes open and I confront the ceiling above me. As I sit up, I notice I'm lying in a bed, but more importantly I see Gojyo sitting in a chair at my bedside.

"Gojyo . . . what happened?" I ask him.

"You seemed to be taking a while for just running an errand, so I thought I'd check on you," he answers.

"Where's Kourei-san?"

"At the store. Jeez, I thought it was taking you a while to get back. Who knew you'd be sleeping over at some girl's house?"

"Please don't put me in the same category as you, Gojyo."

With the help of the bed support I get out of bed and stand unbalanced on my feet, but I manage and begin to leave the room.

"Hey, take it easy!"

Gojyo hurries to my side and helps me leave the room. Together we return to Kourei-san's store and walk inside. From where I was last, I see Kourei-san sitting lonely in a chair with Tori at her side in comfort. Their eyes turn in my direction and Kourei-san stands from her chair, Tori following.

"Hakkai-san! You should still be resting!"

"I'll be alright, let's get back to cooking,"

"Are you sure, Hakkai?" Tori asks me.

"Of course," I answer her.

"Don't worry about it anymore, it's impossible for me," Kourei-san tells me.

"It's possible for anyone to learn how to cook," I say.

"But . . . "

"As long as you have a desire to cook and someone who accepts those feelings, you can do it, no matter what. I've had a similar experience before."

_"I'm sorry, Gonou . . . I messed up again."_

_"This is a skill in itself, Kanan."_

_"You're so mean."_

_"It's delicious."_

_"Liar."_

_"It's the truth!"_

"Anyway, shall we continue, Kourei-san?" I ask and smile.

"Hakkai-san . . . "

"I'll try it out this time," Gojyo says suddenly. Our eyes land on him.

"Gojyo . . . "

"Come on, give it a shot, Kourei-san."

* * *

**Tori's POV**

* * *

"This time it'll be perfect, for sure." Hakkai says.

"It smells pretty good," Gojyo comments.

"Really?" Kourei-san. There are five dishes out on the table Gojyo and Hakkai sat at, each plate holding delicious food Kourei-san made herself.

"Yeah, really. Stop looking so depressed. Let's see . . . "

As Gojyo and Hakkai begin to eat, I turn to Kourei-san and pat her shoulder.

"I'm sorry to miss out on this, but I'm not hungry at the moment. If I have even one bite, I'll have to eat everything on the table," I tell her and grin. She smiles softly at the compliment and I see her confidence rise, then suddenly the moment ends. Kourei-san and I snap our heads to the table as both Gojyo and Hakkai drop their chopsticks and collapse.

"Hakkai-san! Gojyo-san!"

"Oh shit . . . "

All the confidence Kourei-san has disappears and she frowns.

"Impossible . . . " she says sadly.

"Don't say that, Kourei-san. They . . . " I try to think of something to say to comfort her, but nothing comes to mind and I sigh, "Well, let's get them to the beds."

With Kourei-san's help, we manage to drag the dead bodies to their own beds in another room. Because they're my boys, I mother them and tuck them in to keep them warm. Yes, "them", including Gojyo. Scary, isn't it? He hasn't been annoying me recently, so I'll reward him while he's unconscious.

. . . That doesn't sound right, does it?

"Tori-san, please stay with them while I get everyone."

Kourei-san leaves immediately before I can answer. Something about her expression tells me she doesn't want to be around right now after making these two drop dead. It doesn't make any sense, though. Kourei-san's cooking looked completely fine and smelled great, almost like Hakkai's cooking. Well, he did teach her, after all. I want to try the food myself right now, but just in case, I think it would be better for me to stay awake and watch over them than be one of them . . . Ahh, that sounds horrible, having no confidence in the cooking, but if it made Hakkai die twice and Gojyo die just now . . . I'm just playing it safe, that's all. In fact, I'm not hungry right now. Nothing wrong with that.

Ignoring my thoughts, I pull up a chair between the beds and sits to watch over my children. Both of them seem to be taking small naps, so I don't think there's anything wrong with the food poison-wise. Then again, that was already mentioned last night during our first encounter . . . But taste-wise, a person's face would scrunch up in disgust if it was bad, right? That's not happening right now. Hakkai's face is still as calm as ever and Gojyo's face . . . It's funny, I've never seen such a calm expression on his face before. That damn face of his is always holding either that damn grin or damn smirk or a damn cigarette and damn . . . Damn. Somehow . . . it's actually kind of nice to see this expression on the pervert, as if I'm seeing a whole new side to Sha Gojyo. Then again, he probably has this expression whenever he sleeps, but I wouldn't know that because I'm not a creeper like he is to watch another person sleep. Heh, there's not even a scratch on him from the beating I gave him the other day about Mei-Mei's horrible name from him . . . "Betty" . . . I still can't- Ah, why does it matter anymore? It doesn't, I'm just reminiscing fun times. Err, that's the wrong word when referring to a time with Gojyo . . . Dammit, change point of view.

* * *

**Sanzo's POV**

* * *

A while ago, Gojyo returned from shopping, but Hakkai wasn't with him. He explained to us that Hakkai went off to run a quick errand, but I didn't care—we're stuck here until Goku gets better. Time passed and Hakkai didn't return, so Gojyo left to get him and Tori for some reason went with. Gojyo being the cockroach he is made one of his usual comments, but Tori only punched his shoulder and walked off with him following behind. Something tells me that she's getting soft on the water sprite. Almost minutes after they left, Goku finally began to wake his ass up and mumbled about being hungry. Meichin happily prepared food and the monkey jumped at the table to shove it all down. Seconds and thirds eventually pass by and Meichin is standing at the table looking at Goku in amazement.

"Your recovery ability is amazing . . . " he says.

"More, please!" Goku exclaims with a smile and holds up his bowl.

"You're still going to eat?" I ask him.

"Yeah!" he answers with that damn grin on his face, then suddenly the door opens. Kourei leans against the doorway and pants softly. Meichin looked at her worriedly.

"Kourei, what's wrong?"

* * *

**Tori's POV**

* * *

. . . We're back to me already? Mm, that's fine. Gojyo and Hakkai eventually woke up, actually seconds before everyone arrived at the scene. Kourei-san didn't come in the room, but Sanzo, Goku, and Meichin-san are here. I inform everyone of what happened.

"This is too pathetic for words . . . " Sanzo comments.

"I apologize . . . " Hakkai says tiredly.

"Why on earth did you try to eat her food?" Meichin-san asks. "Her cooking isn't for eating! It's for exterminating demons!"

"Do you honestly believe that?" Hakkai asks.

"Yes. Kourei has wonderful talent. No one can emulate it."

"She's not exactly happy about that," Gojyo mumbles. The comment catches Meichin-san by surprise.

"What?"

"She really wants to be able to make delicious food," Hakkai answers as he sits himself up. I hurry to his side to help him and make sure he doesn't overexert himself.

"That can't be true . . . " Meichin-san says.

"She wants to make delicious food, just for you. That's why she's been practicing so hard," Hakkai explains.

"Eat Kourei's food . . . ?"

"If you really like her, you'll be able to eat it, don't you think?" Gojyo asks.

"But . . . "

Hakkai decides he wants to get out of bed and I help him stand. At first he's reluctant, but I let him know it's okay to lean on me for support.

"Please, try to eat it," he tells Meichin-san and smiles. "I'll help her with her wish, no matter what. I'm putting my pride on the line."

Hakkai finds his balance and takes his arm off me. He smiles at me to let me know he's okay, then he disappears into the other room. I look over everyone and decide to follow Hakkai out the door. Kourei-san is sitting in a chair again with silent tears running down her cheeks; she's lost all hope.

"Please, don't cry." Hakkai gently says to her. Kourei-san looks up at him and stands.

"Would you stop already? Don't worry about me anymore. I can't afford to burden you anymore!"

"But, if you gave up now, wouldn't that also be a burden to you?"

"Hakkai-san . . . "

Hakkai walks over to Kourei-san slowly. As soon as I see him stumble a bit I almost run out to grab him, but thankfully Kourei-san catches him.

"If you give up now, Gojyo and I would have collapsed for no reason," he says.

"That's true, but . . . "

"Don't give up now, Kourei."

I look to my side and see Meichin-san standing next to me, his eyes looking at Kourei-san with confidence. Kourei-san seems surprised to see him.

"Meichin!"

"And this time, let me taste your food."

Giving a small smile, I leave the three of them be and return to my other children. Gojyo is still being a bum in bed while Sanzo and Goku are sitting on the bed Hakkai was occupying earlier.

"But you know, I still can't believe it, that there's food so bad that you collapse," Goku says.

"You collapsed yourself, remember?" Sanzo asks.

"I know that, but . . . "

"Didn't you fall over because it tasted bad?" I ask. Goku turns his attention to me, then down at the ground as he thinks.

"I don't really know. I got nauseous before I could even tell if it was good or bad," he answers.

"Now that I think about it, same here," Gojyo mumbles.

"So it's a matter before eating it to see whether it's good or bad . . . " Sanzo thinks aloud to himself, then suddenly a thought comes to him. My twin stands off the bed and walks over, standing next to me and the two of us watch Kourei-san cook. She seems to be doing well so far and is even using the same techniques Hakkai normally uses. I think about the information Sanzo and I just learned and I realize what he's thinking.

"Kourei . . . Could it be, Sanzo?"

"Maybe . . . "

Kourei-san moves her food to the table where Meichin-san is sitting at. All of us watch him in suspense as he takes a piece of food in his chopsticks. Somehow the tension seems to increase as he brings the piece up to his lips, but just before he can close his mouth around it, there's a break-in. All of us turn to the intruders and see three demons standing with their usual cocky "muahaha-fear-me" grins.

"Prepare to die, Sanzo!"

"Not at a time like this . . . " Hakkai says.

"You don't look too good over there," the leader chuckles, "Did you eat some bad food?"

"That's not the case," Hakkai says and throws his qigong at the demons. The first two see this and quickly dodge, but the third one in back doesn't move in time and hits the wall, amazingly he doesn't break through. The remaining two demons scowl and charge at Sanzo. He shoots one down, but before he can aim at the other it quickly makes his way to Kourei-san and grabs her from behind. Sharp claws touch the skin of her neck and she screams, alerting Goku and Gojyo as they quickly run into the room.

"If you want this woman to live, hand over the Scripture!" the demon demands and presses his claws against the skin.

"Kourei!" Meichin-san calls out helplessly.

"That's really low!" Goku yells.

I bite my lip and observe the situation, then I notice a large pot of soup in Kourei-san's hands. If what Sanzo and I discovered earlier is true, then we can take out this demons in the most humiliating possible way.

"Kourei-san, throw the soup on him," I tell her. All eyes turn on me questionable, but the demon only laughs.

"What? What are you trying to do, burn me? I'm not human, what's soup going to do?"

"Do it!" Sanzo ushers her, immediately catching on to my plan. Kourei-san closes her eyes tightly and dumps the soup behind her and over the demon's head. He cries out and lets her go; immediately Kourei-san hurries away and over to Meichin-san's side.

"What the hell is this?" he cries out.

"Soup," I merely answer as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. The demon screams bloody-murder as slowly he melts to the ground, leaving nothing by the spilled soup and turned-over pot. Somehow I want to laugh at this. It could be on America's "1000 Ways To die": Melt-dead. That seems catchy enough. Kourei-san's sad voice brings us out of any thoughts and we turn our attention to her.

"I knew it . . . my cooking . . . " she says sadly and hangs her head. Hakkai frowns and looks down, but then Meichin-san suddenly speaks out.

"I don't care," he exclaims, "I'm going to try your cooking anyways!"

"Meichin, no!"

All of us watch as Meichin-san grabs a large portion of food in the chopsticks and stuffs it into his mouth before Kourei-san could stop him. He chews the food for some seconds, then swallows it.

"It's . . . it's great, Kourei! Try it!"

Kourei-san grabs her own pair of chopsticks and eats a bit of her food. Her eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

"You're right . . . it's good!"

"Why . . . ?" Hakkai asks softly, in shock of the scene himself.

"Because you taught her how to cook, remember?" I remind him.

"But . . . the demon collapsed," Gojyo points out.

"The reason that the demon collapsed when eating Kourei's food isn't because it was bad-tasting," I explain and find all eyes but Sanzo's on me. "There's the power to exterminate demons in the food she cooks. Crazy, right? Sanzo and I heard that every few hundred years there will be one person born with such crazy powers. In the food that this person prepares, there seems to be the power to exterminate demons, just like the bullets in Sanzo's banishing gun."

"So you mean it's demon banishing cooking?" Goku asks.

"I guess you could call it that," I answer. Hakkai turns to Kourei-san with a smile.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, Hakkai-san," Kourei-san says and returns the smile, then she and Meichin-san smile at each other.

* * *

By noon my party and I are back on the road with a giant basket of bean jam buns in the back with the younger children. It's a wonderful gesture from Kourei-san, but . . .

"She gave us all of this as a present, but we can't eat any of it . . . " Goku says sadly.

"Considering it _is_ demon banishing cooking," Hakkai says with a smile, but I'm sure he's crying deep down inside because he's not able to eat any of Kourei-san's cooking.

"But you know, her cooking must have really sucked before you taught her how to cook," Gojyo comments.

"Considering the person who made it collapsed after eating it," Sanzo comments.

"It's just something to laugh about now," Hakkai says.

"Hey guys, we got company," I tell everyone as I spot last night's demons up ahead.

"Well, well . . . it appears we have some guests waiting for us," Hakkai says.

"Well, considering we have so many, let's have them try it out," Gojyo suggests with a grin as he and Goku grab a bean jam bun with wide grins on their faces.

"What a great idea," Hakkai says and smiles.

"Hey, toss one," I say and hold out my hand. Gojyo tosses over a bean jam bun and I catch it easily while forming my own wide grin.

"A Thousand Ways To Die: Bean-Jam-Done."

* * *

~ PREVEIW

Tori: As we drive through this sweltering heat of the desert, an object appears in front of us. Is it a mirage? No, it's a steel fortress that has held up countless demon attacks. Hey, what's with all these damn laws? Goku's not too much of a fan on the food law, that's for sure. There's no smoking, either? Sanzo and Gojyo aren't happy about that . . . Next time on Saiyuki Reload - Love for a Water Sprite, "The Invincible Fortress." We gotta get out of this place as soon as possible . . .

* * *

**Ura Sai**

Everyone: Ura Sai.

~ The Twitching Antennae

For a random change, Gojyo has been kidnapped and is sitting in a chair in a dark, secluded room in front of a projector.

Is he being tortured?

No.

Is he getting laid?

No.

Is he watching porn?

Close.

What is he doing?

He's watching a slideshow about random women and trying to guess their age with the twitching antennae.

The first picture is of a young brunette with lightly brown eyes, her hair tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon.

_Twitch._

"Twenty-five? Nah, maybe twenty-six . . . "

The next picture is of a redhead with lightly brown eyes, her hair stretching down past her shoulders.

_Twitch._

"Forty-three?"

Next is another picture of a brunette with their hair pulled back by a white bandana, their eyes closed in the picture, but a wide smile on their lips.

"That's a guy."

Next is a woman with wavy auburn hair and dark eyes.

_Twitch._

"Thirty-six."

Next showed the stereotypical old woman, her hair gray and pulled back into a bun while her eyes are closed. Though the pictures are only head-shots, it's possible and very likely that this woman is quite short.

"Pass."

The last picture shows and it's the best picture so far: a cute, small, and yellow baby chick.

" . . . One week?"

* * *

A/N: This chapter was quite the tough one to write. Sadly this one and the next chapter are not high on my favorites list, but a review from mariarosa gave me the confidence to do my best with this chapter. Arigatou gozaimasu, Mariarosa-san. Also, for those who have never seen 1000 Ways To Die, it is basically random clips of people dying in humiliating ways and are titled with something catchy about the situation and death. I could not help but refer to it after the demon melted by soup, but luckily for me there are televisions within the Saiyuki world. Whether they can get things from America, I do not know . . . I do not believe the show existed, either . . . Oh well.


	9. The Invincible Fortress

"Shangri-la: a place where people and demons, along with science and magic, have established coexistence; a chaotic world. However, that state has ceased to be. The experiments to resurrect the great demon, Gyuumaou, who was slain 500 years ago, have created a negative aura. Influenced by this negative aura, demons have lost control over themselves and have gone berserk. This mysterious and abnormal change in circumstances-"

_"Hey, hey. What the hell are you explaining things for now?"_

"Thus, a group of five youths have been compelled to journey westward, to India, in order to stop the suspected cause of this effect that the experiments to revive Gyuumaou will have, and reestablish peace in the world."

_"For the sake of the world? That's definitely a new development. You don't need to attribute arbitrary reasons for that. Now, are you ready, punks?"_

* * *

**Tori's POV**

Today is one of the worst days imaginable. There are no demons, nothing supernatural is happening, no one is dead or dying; none of that extreme nonsense. Instead, the five of us are driving through in intense, heated desert of death. All of us are dying, especially the four of them in their heavy clothing. For once I'm happy to be wearing this tank top and shorts, but it's still pretty damn hot. The only one enjoying this intense weather is Natsumi, who's absorbing the heat up happily. It's times like this I wish we could all just turn into phoenixes and get through the heat alive . . .

"It's so hot . . . " Goku groans as he dies in the back of Hakuryuu with Gojyo.

"Hey, Hakkai, isn't there anywhere we can stop to take a break?" Gojyo asks while dying.

"I wish . . . " Hakkai answers with a small smile, trying not to show the heat is getting to him, but the man is wearing two shirts; there's no way he's not dying.

"If you want a place to rest, go find one yourself," Sanzo says like the caring monk he is.

"You probably won't admit it Sanzo, but you know you want some kind of break like the rest of us," I tell him.

"Shut up."

"Ahh, being directly under the sun for this long friggin' blows . . . " Gojyo complains.

"Then take your jacket off, dumbass," I tell him.

"Hey!" Goku exclaims and grabs Gojyo's head, "The plate on your head is all dried up!"

Gojyo pulls his head out of Goku's hands and glares at him while Goku only gives him a grin.

"You know what? Your brain is always focused on eating, so shut the hell up!"

"Oh, no! There are cracks in Gojyo's face!"

Goku points at Gojyo's cheek and the poor, insecure kappa covers it with his hands.

"What . . . ?"

"Oh, those are just wrinkles."

"You bastard!"

Gojyo grabs Goku's collar, then Sanzo's gun goes off in the air. Gold and crimson eyes turn their attention to the blond, but he's not even looking back at them.

"It's hot," he reminds them and hides his gun back in his robes.

"Let's not waste anymore energy . . . " Gojyo agrees as he and Goku settle back down in their seats.

"Yeah . . . "

We continue down the sandy road for a while, then suddenly Hakuryuu begins coughing and slowing down.

"H-Hey!"

"What's going on?"

"Hakuryuu?"

In seconds, Hakuryuu slows to a halt. I don't have to tell Natsumi to stop with the poor dragon.

"We're gonna be stranded in a place like _this?_" Gojyo complains as he and the others step out of the jeep

"Shush," I tell him, hurrying to get off Natsumi before the animals change back. Hakuryuu is limp on the ground and I quickly, but carefully pick him up off the hot sand. His poor fur and skin feel like they're on fire. Natsumi perches herself on my shoulder and looks down at her exhausted friend.

"The heat's definitely gotten to him. We have to let him rest somewhere, he can't handle any more right now," I tell everyone.

"Poor Hakuryuu . . . " Hakkai says softly and pets the tired dragon head.

"Yeah, but there isn't exactly a place to rest around here . . . " Gojyo points out. Sadly he's right, there's no town or village anywhere within sight . . .

"Hey, look at that!"

All eyes turn to Goku, then we follow his direction and see a large structure ahead in the distance. The structure somehow reminds me of a ship and a castle mixed together, but obviously that isn't that case that I'm aware of. Looking at the structure makes me feel delusional because of the heat waves distorting it, but if we're all seeing it . . .

"Is it a mirage?" Hakkai asks the question that's possibly on all of our minds.

"Who knows," Sanzo answers.

* * *

Chapter 09: The Invincible Fortress

* * *

After a while of walking through the intense heat, we've finally made it to the castle thing. Now that we're up close, we can be sure that it's definitely not a mirage. To be sure to myself I'd go up and touch it, but it's probably hot as hell and I'd rather not burn myself. The structure is indeed something castle-like with unnecessarily large-as-all-hell doors, many random windows, and possibly other defense systems. So far the only good I see out of this is the slightly, but randomly grassy area just outside the doors along with a couple trees forming a small, subtle path to the doors.

"What the hell is this place?" Gojyo asks.

"It appears to be a fortress," Hakkai answers. Goku runs up and moves closer to the door, then cups his hands around his mouth.

"Hey!" he shouts, but there's no answer.

"Pardon us! Could we rest here a while?" Hakkai calls out. Again, there is silence, but then that silence breaks. From under Goku there's a soft noise, then suddenly the ground drops. He cries out in surprise and hurries back onto land as a large and deep moat forms around the fortress.

"Wh-What the hell?" he yells. Another noise is heard and we look up to see a barrage of arrows flying in our direction from a row of windows above. Hakkai raises his hand and easily shields all of us with his barrier.

"Well now . . . Isn't this an impressive welcoming?" I ask.

"It appears they think we are unwelcomed guests," Hakkai answers.

Eventually the arrows stop falling. Hakkai waits a while before he puts down his barrier. A ring of arrows stabbing in the ground makes a perfect circle around us while broken arrows lay uselessly on the ground. Then, the large doors begin to open outward and a platform bridge stretches out from the ground and connects to the other side of the moat. A simple, yet plain man leads a large group of soldiers through the doors and across the bridge. What draws my attention is the abnormally large book in the man's arms. I've never seen a book be so . . . abnormally large before. The man and Sanzo have a small staring contest, then the man moves down onto one knee and bows his head.

"Please excuse our rube behavior," he apologizes, then turns back to his men. "Take a good look. It's obvious that these people are a traveling monk and his friends."

"But, they didn't look like that from a distance."

"Silence!" the man exclaims and stands on his feet, "Article 28 of the Sou Code of Conduct: 'The guard on duty will instantly and accurately determine the target.'"

"I apologize."

"I suppose what's done is done," the man says with a sigh, then his attention returns to us. Already I have a bad feeling about this place.

"I am Souryu, the person in charge of this city. Pardon me for asking, but might you be Sanzo-sama and party?" he asks Sanzo.

"We're in a bit of a hurry to reach India. However, it seems that we are having some problems because of the desert heat. Would you let us rest for a while?" Sanzo asks.

"Yes, of course! Please, follow me."

Souryu's men move aside as he leads us through the doors and inside the fortress. Inside it doesn't seem so hot, even though there isn't a roof of any kind to block out the sun. All around us are large buildings and few people in the streets.

"Whoa, look at that! There's a whole city in here!" Goku exclaims in excitement as Souryu begins to give us a small tour.

"Because this city is an oasis amidst this vast desert, we have had other humans, and now even demons, attack this city on numerous occasions," he explains. Some commotion is heard and we glance to the side to see two lines of kids with serious faces punching the air in rhythm while yelling "HA!" with each punch.

"But now, this indestructible wall protects this city," Souryu continues to explain as we stop to watch the kids. "And, everyone in this city, lives accordingly to the 780 Articles of the Sou Code of Conduct."

"What exactly _is_ the 780 Articles of the Sou Code of Conduct?" Hakkai asks.

"They are the laws established for this city," Souryu answers and shows my group and I the book in his hands. "As long as everyone follows them, everything is perfect."

"Everyone in this place really memorized each and every one of those laws? That's . . . a bit much, isn't it?" I ask.

"They have been a part of this city for generations," he answers. "They say that by living every day right and proper, we can train both the mind and the body."

"That's pretty impressive," Gojyo comments, but I think he's on my side with the doubt of everyone memorizing many and possibly ridiculous laws.

"Yes, as long as we have this, there's nothing to worry about."

A soft melody plays in the air, the sound coming from a small flute. Our eyes follow the sound and we see a boy leaning against the side of a building, the musical notes coming from the flute in his hand. The soft song is a beautiful melody that I feel like I can listen to all day, but then Souryu becomes angry.

"What are you doing, Kensei?" he yells to the boy, making the song end as the boy look over at us. "You're supposed to be doing your physical exercises! Article 7 of the Sou Code of Conduct: 'Physical exercises must be done on a daily basis, without fail.' As well as Article 687: 'Playing instruments and dancing are only to be done at set times and places.' Have you forgotten?"

"I'm sorry," the boy says quickly and runs off.

"Wait a minute! Kensei!" Souryu calls after him, then sighs and turns to us. "He's my son. I apologize for this embarrassing display."

"Wow, for being father and son, you two sure look nothing alike," Gojyo comments.

"His mother is ill, and I've been so wrapped up in politics that I haven't been able to spend as much time with him as I'd like. But, I have no idea what's going through his head."

* * *

So, we've only been in this city for . . . what, ten, fifteen minutes? Twenty minutes? Either way, I don't like this city. I don't like this guy. And I definitely, _definitely_ don't like these 780 Codes of Law or Conduct or what the hell, I really don't give a crap. Seriously, how does one memorize so many damn codes? And how do you suddenly go from Article 7 to 687? Are these laws even categorized in specific sections, or are they just randomly placed whenever someone thinks of something? So far the law I especially don't like is that music one. People should be able to play music or dance whenever they want, however they want, and wherever they want. Music to people is like . . . like . . . cigarettes to Sanzo and Gojyo, or food to Goku, or even Hakuryuu to Hakkai. 'Playing instruments and dancing are only to be done at set times and places,' my ass. Already I feel like going through each code and breaking every one. Dammit. I wonder what else they can dish out . . .

After the tour, we've been led inside a fancy, yet homey building. Currently we're sitting inside a dining area around a circular table with fancy food in front of us. Sadly, Souryu is sitting with the five of us . . .

"This looks great!" Goku exclaims happily.

"How exquisite," Hakkai compliments.

"I'm definitely gonna enjoy this!" Gojyo says equally as happily.

"Please, eat to your heart's content," Souryu tells us.

"Let's dig in!"

That said, Goku began to stuff his face, the rest of us joining in with manners. For a crazy city, the food is pretty damn good. Hakuryuu and Natsumi seem to be enjoying it, as well. Everything is normal, but the air feels a bit . . . tainted with Souryu at the table with us. I glance over at him and see a disturbed expression as he watches Goku devour the table. A couple women standing by and looking at Souryu worriedly, probably sensing his disturbed aura. He takes his napkin and lightly pats his lips before speaking up.

"Sanzo-sama, I fear I must call this to your attention," he says.

"What is it?" Sanzo asks, picking his head up to give Souryu uninterested attention.

"The way that Goku-sama eats is indeed incorrect!" Souryu points out. All of our attentions are on him now and we share glances; no one has ever complained about Goku's eating habit before except for us, and how he brought it up . . . Oh god, don't tell me-

"Article 149 of the Sou Code of Conduct: 'While eating, be sure to take bites of small proportions and chew the food 30 times before swallowing.'"

. . . Thirty times? Wouldn't the food be mushy by then? Goku doesn't even seem to understand the stupid code, or he doesn't want to follow it.

"He says to eat more gracefully," Gojyo tells him. Goku slows down and actually chews the food he has in his mouth. Whether he's counting or not, I'm not sure. From now on Goku begins taking small proportions of the food, but we can all tell he's unsatisfied and even a little annoyed. Souryu nods his approval, but I'm pissy and I try very hard not to act out against that rule.

* * *

**Kensei's POV**

* * *

After being humiliated by my father in front of outsiders, I ran far away to the other side of the city. I don't like it, these codes and laws . . . I know it's tradition, and it has helped us, but . . .

"Are you sure it's okay for you to be goofing off like this? Isn't it time for your martial arts?"

I turn my head to the voice and see two men standing by themselves and talking.

"If it weren't for these occasional breaks, I wouldn't survive."

"You've got a point. Souryu-sama is way too harsh. Oh, by the way, a bazaar is coming to the West City tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, huh? It's probably too late to get a pass to leave the city, though . . . "

"Damn, I really wanted to go, too."

A bazaar coming to the West City . . .

* * *

**Tori's POV**

* * *

We've finished eating our meal and surprisingly I didn't snap or act like a smartass. It took a lot of willpower, but I managed. Right now we're being led to our room and I'm glad Souryu isn't talking right now. Somehow whenever he talks, it makes me want to hurt him. Is this what Sanzo feels with Goku and Gojyo? Hm, now I know . . .

"Please use this room," Souryu says as we stop in front of a door, "Well then, please make yourselves at home. Tori-sama, I will show you your room next."

"Eh? Hold on," I say. "We're a group, so we should all be in one room."

"Article 616 of the Sou Code of Conduct: 'Men and women should never be allowed to sleep together in the same room for any reason unless married.'"

"You have get go be fu-"

"But she is married," Gojyo says suddenly and steps up to my side. I tense the second he wraps his arm around my shoulders. "She's my wife."

With those three words said, I can already feel the clashing emotions coming from around my group. The main ones are shock and rage. Souryu looks curious, but not convinced.

"Where are your rings?" he asks.

"We lost them in the desert. Slipped right off and buried themselves under the sand," Gojyo explains and rubs my bare arm. I bite my lip and try not to hit the hand away, but something about the touch feels . . . nice. Comforting, even. Warm . . .

"I see . . . Well, in that case, please make yourselves at home," Souryu says and bows, then he walks away and leaves us. As soon as he's gone, I step away out of Gojyo's arm.

"Thanks," I simply tell him and walk inside the room quickly. The others follow and I notice Sanzo's aura is very crimson and black and evil and wanting to kill Gojyo. I walk over to him and touch his shoulder. "Relax. It was just an act to keep me with you guys."

The evil aura disappears and Sanzo huffs, "He's lucky what he did was useful for once."

Gojyo looks like he wants to say a comment, but Hakkai shushes him and Gojyo stays quiet as he and Goku sit on a bench in front of a table. Another bench is across from them on the other side of the table.

"Jeez, talk about no breathing room."

"I don't feel like I'm full at all . . . I'm so hungry . . . "

"But, anyway . . . how about some of this?"

A soft smirk shows on Gojyo's lips as he holds up a bottle of wine.

"Where did you get that?" Hakkai asks, walking up to Gojyo while holding Hakuryuu in his arms.

"I think you know me well enough to figure that out. Let's not worry about the minor details," Gojyo answers as Hakkai and Sanzo sit on the unoccupied bench. I lean against the wall and watch them. Gojyo points the bottle in Sanzo's direction and nods. Sanzo stares at the bottle for a while, then holds up a glass. The kappa chuckles softly and reaches the open bottle across the table, slowly beginning to tip it over. Just as the wine is about to leave the bottle, everyone freezes as the door opens and Souryu enters. How nice of him to knock first.

"I forgot to mention this, but at 8:00, the doors will be locked, and at 10:00 will be lights-out," he explains, then stops as he notices the bottle in Gojyo's hands.

"Would you like some?" Gojyo offers with a nervous smile. Souryu's eyes narrow as he walks across the room and takes the bottle out of Gojyo's hand.

"Drinking is an evil pastime that corrupts the mind and body. I must ask that you do not drink except during the festival that is held annually."

"Eh, only once a year?"

Gojyo's world seems destroyed without the beautiful wine bottle he jacked from out of nowhere. Sanzo doesn't pay any mind to the sad situation as he takes out his smokes and puts a cancer stick in his mouth. Before he can grab his lighter, the stick suddenly disappears and into Souryu's hand.

"Smoking is prohibited in this facility, so I must ask you to acknowledge that as well."

All of us stare after Souryu as he walks away with the wine and cancer stick. I can feel Sanzo's and Gojyo's anger building up as Souryu exits the room, then Gojyo explodes.

"What the hell is up with this place?" he exclaims.

"It's not that bad – you must admit, it's rather healthy," Hakkai explains.

"I guess it's pretty healthy, but I can't even stand this place," I say.

"Let's hurry up and get the hell out of this city!" Goku exclaims.

"That all depends on Hakuryuu," Sanzo reminds everyone.

"Come on, Hakuryuu, you have to get better!" Goku exclaims at the poor dragon in Hakkai's arms. Hakuryuu mews softly and Natsumi swoops at Goku's head. He cries out, ducking and covering his head to keep from getting scratched. Natsumi circles over to Hakkai's shoulder and makes her way down his arm to be closer to Hakuryuu.

"What the hell?" Goku cries out.

"You upset Natsumi when you yelled at Hakuryuu," I answer simply.

"Oh . . . "

"Anyway, let me have Hakuryuu for a while, Hakkai. A good massage will help him get better," I offer. Hakkai smiles.

"That's an excellent idea," he says and gives the poor dragon to me. I take Hakuryuu carefully into my arms and walk over to my bed, Natsumi following and perching herself on my shoulder to watch.

"Hey, Tori, can your lovable husband have one, too~?"

_SMACK!_

"OW!"

"Continue that charade and I'll kill you."

"Sorry, sorry . . . "

* * *

_*gunshot*_ Saiyuki Reload - Love for a Water Sprite

* * *

_Ha!_

_Ha!_

_Ha!_

_Ha!_

_Ha!_

Slowly the voices grow louder and I feel myself stirring awake. Though I don't know what time it is, I feel like it's too damn early in the morning. As I sit up in bed, I find Gojyo and Hakkai are already awake and looking out the window. Before I can speak, I sense a disturbance next to me and I turn my head to see my twin rise from the grave- I mean bed. He notices the majority of the group awake, then sighs.

"Did you guys get any sleep at all?" he asks.

"How could we, with all this racket?" Gojyo answers. I get out of bed and walk to the window, peering down at what looks like a training session for the kids. They're in equal distance apart from each other and with each 'Ha!' they punch the air in front of them.

"So this is what the alarm clocks are like in this place . . . " I mumble and Hakkai laughs softly.

"We're definitely not accustomed to this, so . . . "

"I can't believe they're doing all of this," Gojyo comments. A snore interrupts and all of our heads turn to Goku, still dead in his bed. Sanzo seems irritated and throws his pillow at the baby monkey's face and Goku sits up and yawns as if he was waking up on his own.

"Did you sleep well, Goku?" Hakkai asks.

"Yeah, the best ever," Goku mumbles sarcastically and Sanzo gets even more irritated.

"Think before you say any stupid jokes," he says.

"Huh?"

"As usual, it seems that Sanzo woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Hakkai comments as he walks to his bed and picks Hakuryuu up in his arms, "But, on the bright side, it seems that Hakuryuu is feeling much better."

"Let's hurry up and get the hell out of here," Gojyo says.

"Yeah," Sanzo and I agree.

"Before we go, let's get break- Ah, never mind, I don't feel full when I eat here," Goku says as he stands and stretches. Just as we're ready to leave, the door opens and Souryu stands there and smiles.

"Good morning. Breakfast is ready," he announces. I don't know about the others, but I wish to jump out the window at this point. I'm pretty sure they have a similar thought if not the same. Then, suddenly a gong begins singing and a soldier runs up to Souryu.

"What's the meaning of this?" Souryu asks the soldier.

"Something is heading toward the fortress!"

"What?"

* * *

"Demons! An unbelievable amount of demons!" one of Souryu's men announces, turning away from the telescope and looking back at us. Souryu nods and leads the five of us to an elevator.

"Are you heading up?" another of his men asks as we step inside. Souryu nods once more as the gates close.

"Six people," a soldier says into a communication pipe. In seconds the elevator begins to rise up through the tower. Once we reach the top floor, the gates are opened by two soldiers and we step out.

"Prepare the ditch," Souryu commands.

"Yes, Sir!"

The man pulls a few levers and switches, activating the ground outside the fortress and creating the moat that also captured Goku in the very beginning. Soldiers line up at the windows and ready their bow and arrows.

"Please observe," Souryu tells us and smiles, "I will make sure they do not cross the fortress walls. This fortress is absolutely invincible."

Though Souryu is explaining this to us and showing us how proud of this fortress he is, the rest of us are bored, not caring, and wanting to leave so we can continue our journey. It's easy to see the boredom on Sanzo's, Goku's, and Gojyo's faces, but Hakkai tends to hide his boredom. Actually, I don't think he's ever been bored along this journey. Well, whatever his emotion is at the moment, I'm almost sure he wants to leave this city like the rest of us.

"Sir, there's a problem! There's someone outside the ditch," the lookout says.

"What?" Souryu exclaims as he approaches and stands next to the man.

"T-That's . . . Kensei-sama!"

Souryu gasps, his eyes widening in shock.

"Kensei . . . ?"

"Souryu-sama, if we don't do something, Kensei-sama will be . . . "

Souryu's jaw tightens as he thinks of what to do. I want to punch him square in the face for having to think about whether to save his own son or not. I walk over to the other side of the lookout and peer out. Kensei-kun is right at the edge of the moat and the hoard of demons are still a distance behind. If Souryu acts now, there will be plenty of time to save Kensei-kun and draw back the bridge to protect the rest of the village. Dammit, why are you hesitating so much?

"Souryu-sama . . . "

" . . . Be concerned about protecting the city, rather than the one that broke the Code and left."

"B-But . . . If we don't lower the bridge . . . "

"Remove your hand from the lever," Souryu commands. Hesitantly, the man removes his hand and Souryu continues, "You must not let your emotions get in the way. Emotions make one weak and unable to protect the city. Article 350 of the Sou Code of Conduct should have taught you that."

My hand forms into a fist and I walk in Souryu's direction, but then Sanzo approaches me and grabs my wrist before I can lift it. No words need to be said for me to understand that I shouldn't punch him; at least not yet. The sound of a lever is heard and Souryu looks in surprise as Goku releases his hand and turns to face him.

"What are you doing?" Souryu asks.

"What do you mean, 'What'? We're gonna save him, of course!" Goku answers with a wide smile. I turn my head and watch as Kensei-kun hurries across the bridge. Seeing this, my fist relaxes and Sanzo releases me. Unfortunately, the demons have arrived, but the soldiers are beginning to fire their arrows. Sadly, this won't be enough. Souryu look down at his city and watches as the demons enter.

"The demons have entered the city!" he exclaims.

"Leave it to me!" Goku says happily as he jumps out and down to the ground below.

"Apparently, Goku's switch has been turned on," Gojyo comments.

"Indeed; his actions are pretty easy to read," Hakkai answers as he and Gojyo approach where Goku last was. Gojyo turns to look at me and grins.

"Wish me luck, my sweet wife," he says and winks, then he and Hakkai turn to the window. "Here we go!"

That said, the kappa and Hakkai hop out and join Goku in the fight below, leaving us Genjyo twins with Souryu. I roll my eyes and this time I grab Sanzo's wrist to keep him from grabbing his gun and giving Gojyo an early death sentence. From the corner of my eye, I watch as Souryu collapses to his knees and hurriedly begins to skin through his book from Hell.

"An assault . . . We've never even _considered_ an assault . . . Oh no, what should I do? This is not good . . . "

Sanzo glances at me and I receive the order and let go of his hand. He pulls out his gun and while aiming sideways, he pulls the trigger and sends the bullet straight through the center of the front cover and out the center of the back cover, also ruining all the many pages in between. Souryu freezes, his eyes wide as he turns his head and stares at us.

"There's no such thing as a 'perfect manual'," I tell him, "Figure it out yourself, for once. Throw that worthless manual away. You are you. Do things how you see fit."

By the look on his face, I can tell that the words are sinking in. With our job done, I turn my head to Sanzo and ask, "Mind if I get some exercise?"

"Do what you want," he answers.

"You spoil me too much," I tell him and grin. He looks at me and his eyes call me by my favorite nickname: smartass. I chuckle to myself before I run and jump out the window.

"Hey! Redheaded husband of mine! Lend your human wife a hand!"

Gojyo's eyes turn up to my falling form and a smirk shows on his face. Without missing a step, he kills a charging demon before jumping upward in my direction. With his arms open, Gojyo catches me easily and we land safely on the ground.

"Safe and sound, but this is a pretty rare occasion to hold my wife completely in my arms like this . . . " he says to me, his voice becoming softer and more seductive as he continues his sentence. I remove his arms from me and stab his forehead with two fingers.

"Behave and get some exercise; you're letting yourself go."

"You definitely are that cold monk's twin . . . "

Quickly I summon Tsuki and Gojyo and I join the fight alongside Goku, Hakkai, and some of the people, including Kensei-kun. Jeez, there really are a lot of them this time. With how they marched here, I wonder if these demons had a plan to get as many of them as they can to take down the city. So far they're doing poorly. The only reason they're in the city is because we let them come in so we can give them a warm welcome. Slowly the demons are decreasing their numbers one by one and suddenly one of 'em goes crazy. He cries out with random determination and runs towards us, but suddenly stops in his tracks. As he falls forward, Souryu is seen standing behind him, sword in hand and panting with adrenaline.

"Souryu-sama!"

"This is a fine opportunity to show off the skills you have gained from your physical exercises! Let's protect this city!"

Everyone cheers and follows their leader into battle. Eventually I heard a gunshot and notice Sanzo has finally made it down to the party. A demon rushes towards him and I hurry to take care of it, then fall back-to-back with my twin.

"Took you long enough to get down here," I tell him.

"I'm not the kind to jump out of windows that are over ten stories high," he replies.

"Neither am I, but it was pretty damn fun if you ask me."

"I don't need to. I already know you too well."

"There's no such thing as 'too well', dear twin."

Eventually the fight is over and all of the demons are lying dead around the gates of the city. Everyone is gathered around Souryu as he confronts his son while my group and I stand off to the side and watch.

"Why did you break the Code and leave the city?" Souryu asks.

"I'm sorry," Kensei-kun apologizes, holding a small brown sack in his hands.

"What that?" Souryu asks, taking notice of the item. Kensei-kun holds it out to him.

"A medicine that works on many illnesses. I wanted to get it for mother," Kensei-kun answers and holds the sack to him. Souryu looks at his son for a while, then turns his head.

"Bring me the 780 Articles of the Sou Code on Conduct."

"Yes, Sir," a soldier answers and hands Souryu the shot book. Souryu turns to Kensei-kun and opens the book.

"Article 52 of the Sou Code of Conduct: 'Leaving the city without permission will result in severe punishment,'" he reads. Kensei-kun turns his head down to the ground, then the crowd gasps as Souryu rips the cover and the pages out. Kensei-kun turns his head upward and also gasps as he watches his father tear the pages out by the handful, then he drops the book and pages down. "All this time, I was placing complete faith in the fortress walls, and was too wrapped up in sticking to the Code. I am in no position to punish anyone. I am a failure as the leader of this city."

"That's not true! The reason you were following the Code, was to protect the city! I'm the one at fault; I'm the one that broke the Code!"

"Kensei . . . " Souryu sighs softly, "In the end, I wasn't able to do anything. If Sanzo-sama and his comrades weren't here, I don't know what would have happened."

An elder steps out from the crowd and walks up behind Kensei-kun, looking up at Souryu as he speaks, "Souryu-dono, I have seen many leaders in my time, so I can say this: It was your strength that protected this city. You are indeed the true leader of this city." With this said, everyone applauds and cheers for their leader. Souryu moves his hand to Kensei-kun's shoulder, both smiling as they face the crowd. As usual, the events of our stay have changed the minds and hearts of someone, changing their lives and other lives for the better.

"Let's go," Sanzo tells us, then the five of us turn and walk towards the gates to leave.

"Please wait!" Souryu's voice calls out to us and we stop and turn around. "Please, let us show our gratitude."

Our minds come into unison again as we all hold the same thoughts and shadowed faces. Unfortunately, with this offer made, we're not allowed to leave. By the time night falls, Souryu has joined us in our room and has given us more food and drinks than we've ever had before. Goku is slumped down in his chair, his hands holding his poor stomach. Next to him is Gojyo, who's resting his head on the table, his cheeks red from being drunk. Sanzo, Hakkai, and I, however, seem to be okay so far.

"Here, Goku-dono, please eat some more! Drink some more!" Souryu says and laughs happily, possibly drunk himself, but his face not showing it like Gojyo's.

"I'm . . . way too full . . . " Goku groans.

"Look! These potstickers are stuck together!" Souryu says randomly, holding the potstickers between chopsticks in one hand while holding a small book in the other. "If you pour vinegar on them when they're stuck like this, they come apart, like magic! Did you know that?"

"That's great to know," Gojyo mumbles.

"Oh yes, I've heard that if you eat edamame while drinking, it reduces the change of a hangover! Please, eat up!" Souryu tells us with interest and excitement. _**[Note: Edamame are green soybeans that are eaten as a side dish with alcohol or beer.]**_

"I see . . . " Hakkai says and laughs softly.

"Oh, and then oysters . . . "

"First the manual, now he's bringing up useless facts. Jeez," Sanzo mumbles.

"He has quite the addiction to books, doesn't it?" I mumble as my twin brings his cancer stick to his lips.

"Oh, we need an ashtray, please! An ashtray!"

* * *

~ PREVIEW

Goku: It is said that if you kill a thousand demons, you will become one yourself. However . . . Sanzo . . . Tori . . . there's no way it could happen to them . . . They've really turned into demons! Next time on Saiyuki Reload - Love for a Water Sprite, "Demons Genjyo Sanzo and Genjyo Tori." Even if they became demons, Sanzo and Tori's still Sanzo and Tori! I won't let anything happen to them!

* * *

**Ura Sai**

Everyone: Ura Sai.

~ More Spring Rolls

It's the middle of the day. The Sanzo Party is currently having a nice lunch at a small restaurant in town. The group is sitting at a large table by a window. Goku and Gojyo are across from each other and near the window. Tori is sitting next to Goku and Hakkai is across from her and next to Gojyo. Sanzo is on Tori's other side with an empty chair across from him. The spread of food is simple: everyone has a plate of what they've ordered along with drinks and a complimentary side of spring rolls, which Gojyo is currently tasting.

"_Totally_," he says suddenly. All but Sanzo look in his direction, "These are _totally_ okay. These special spring rolls are _totally_ risky. Hey, try 'em!"

The three of them watch as Goku takes a spring roll and eats it. After finishing, he smiles big at Gojyo.

"Yeah, _totally_ okay! They're risky!"

"See? Tori, you try one," Gojyo offers. Tori grabs a spring roll of her own and eats it. She can't help but smile and chuckle.

"_Totally_ okay. Risky indeed."

"_Totally_, right?"

"What the hell are you three going on about 'zenzen' for?" Sanzo asks. _**[Note: 'Zenzen' is a Japanese adverb that can carry both positive and negative connotations. The positive being 'Totally' as used here by Tori, Goku, and Gojyo, and the negative being 'Not at all'. This is a play on words.]**_

"It seems that young people lately are using 'zenzen' in the positive meaning, rather than the negative meaning," Hakkai answers.

"How idiotic. The end is near. I expect more from you, Tori; you're older than them," Sanzo lectures.

"So I am, just try one, Sanzo." Tori says and holds her plate to her twin brother. He takes a roll and eats it. Everyone watches as he finishes.

"_Zenzen._"

"So, which is it?" Tori, Goku, and Gojyo ask.

"Subtle . . . " Hakkai says.


	10. Demons Genjyo Sanzo and Genjyo Tori

"Shangri-la: a place where people and demons, along with science and magic, have established coexistence; a chaotic world. However, that state has ceased to be. The experiments to resurrect the great demon, Gyuumaou, who was slain 500 years ago, have created a negative aura. Influenced by this negative aura, demons have lost control over themselves and have gone berserk. This mysterious and abnormal change in circumstances-"

_"Hey, hey. What the hell are you explaining things for now?"_

"Thus, a group of five youths have been compelled to journey westward, to India, in order to stop the suspected cause of this effect that the experiments to revive Gyuumaou will have, and reestablish peace in the world."

_"For the sake of the world? That's definitely a new development. You don't need to attribute arbitrary reasons for that. Now, are you ready, punks?"_

* * *

**Sanzo's POV**

* * *

It's hot as hell. No, hotter than that. I've never sweat so much in my life, and I'm sure the others haven't either. . . . I take that back, that water sprite has in many different ways. This is a first for us, Tori and I, but a wall is currently separating her from the rest of us.

"I'm telling you, you've passed a thousand already," Gojyo tells me through his panting. "A thousand, I tell ya." I ignore his useless chatter and focus on my breathing.

"Indeed. If a human being kills one thousand demons, they will become a demon," Hakkai adds in. Cockroach grins and wipes the sweat from his cheek.

"I'm not sure about Tori, but Sanzo-sama is pretty damn close to a thousand by now. Right, Goku?"

Our eyes turn to Goku, whose cheeks are redder than the rest of ours and is sweating the most. His eyes seem to be staring off into space.

"It's not use . . . trying to trick me . . . " he mumbles.

"No, I'm serious; totally serious. It's gonna happen sooner or later."

"Or, perhaps he's already become a demon and we just haven't noticed."

"That's definitely a possibility."

"No, it's not . . . "

"Stop trying to complicate things with this stupid conversation. If you can't handle it, just leave already!" I yell at them. This sauna is unbearable enough; I don't need this worthless chatter to make things any more difficult.

"I must say, this is some battle of will power," Hakkai comments.

"And apparently, no one is willing to leave first," Gojyo adds in, then turns and knocks on the wall behind him. "Hey, Tori, you still alive?" he calls.

"And kickin'!" Tori's voice sounds through the wall. "I'll be damned if I'm the first one out!"

"Heh, like brother like sister . . . "

"They are twins, after all. Anyway, you must admit, it's quite rare that we get to stay at an exquisite place like this. Let's enjoy it mor—"

Finally one of us dies, and the first to go is Goku. He's collapsed off the bench and is face-down on the floor. Two kids that ran by earlier have returned and are squatting down and poking at the dead body.

"It would seem Goku has retired," Hakkai comments.

"All right!" Gojyo cheers and knocks on the wall behind us, "Goku's out!"

"Somehow I knew he'd be the first! You're next, Gojyo!"

"Hah! You and the monk are going down next!"

"Don't bet on it!"

* * *

Chapter 10: Demons Genjyo Sanzo and Genjyo Tori

* * *

**Goku's POV**

* * *

The heat is gone now, but for some reason . . . my forehead is really cold . . . With a soft groan I open my eyes and see that I'm no longer in the sauna. As I sit up, an icepack rolls off my forehead and falls into my lap.

"Huh? I . . . "

"The heat got to you and you fainted."

I look to my right and see Sanzo and Tori sitting next to me, both dressed in the Yu Yu Nation's clothes. Both the shirt and shorts are blue with Yu Yu's dark blue winking panda on the back of the shirt.

"Oh, okay. Where are Gojyo and Hakkai?" I ask.

"They're next door at the rec center," Sanzo answers. He sets the thin newspaper he was reading aside and reaches out to pick up the fallen icepack, but suddenly the bag breaks and the water and ice spill out. I stare at Sanzo's hand and my eyes widen as I notice the long and sharp nails, almost like claws. Sanzo scowls and grips the bag in his palm, then when Tori reaches out to take the bag from him I can see her nails are the same as Sanzo! Both of them have claws . . . Sanzo and Tori . . . no way . . . I bite my lip as I think back to the conversation in the sauna and I quickly stand up.

"I-I'm gonna go see what Gojyo and Hakkai are up to," I say and quickly walk away.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

* * *

Sanzo and I watch the jumpy Goku walk off and I wonder what's gotten into him suddenly. Did the icepack breaking scare him suddenly . . . ?

"I guess they grew a bit," Sanzo comments on his nails. I look at them, then I notice my own nails are the same length.

"Me, too. Jeez, we really do everything together, don't we?" I ask. Sanzo only smirks in amusement and I mirror it, then I notice one of the workers walk by and I call out to them. "Excuse me, we need some nail clippers."

* * *

**Gojyo's POV**

* * *

"Are you ready, Gojyo?" Hakkai asks me with a competitive smile. The two of us are about to begin a serious game of ping-pong, and he's servin' first.

"Ready when you are!" I say to him as I swing a few practice hits. I'm definitely ready to hit the ball—

Wind flies by my head and I hear the ball lodge itself into the wall behind me. A couple heads turn in our direction, but Hakkai is only standing there and smiling as if hitting a ping-pong ball into a wall is the most natural thing about the game.

"That's not fair!" I yell at him.

"But you said you were ready," he replies.

"Why, you . . . Looks like you've lit the fire of my ping-pong soul!"

"Hey, Hakkai, Gojyo!"

Our heads turn to the entrance of the Game Corner and Goku flies in the room like it's no one's business.

"I see you have awakened, Goku." Hakkai comments.

"Hey, do you wanna play, too?" I offer. Goku shakes his head quickly.

"About what you guys were saying earlier . . . "

""Saying earlier"? What the hell are you talking about?"

"When you were talking about Sanzo and Tori turning into demons!"

"Did something happen?" Hakkai asks.

"Well, umm . . . their nails got really long, and umm . . . "

"Really? That's not good . . . " I say seriously.

"Indeed. That's definitely a sign that they are becoming demons." Hakkai adds in, equally as serious as I.

"Really?"

"Was there anything else?" Hakkai asks.

"Anything else?"

"Like their ears getting pointy, or weird patterns showing up on their bodies?" I explained.

"Uh . . . Umm . . . I don't think so, but . . . I'm gonna go check!"

Goku backs away, then he turns and breaks out into a run back to wherever the twins are at. Hakkai and I watch him leave, then as soon as he's gone we begin to snicker and eventually break out in laughter.

"He's totally panicked!" I exclaim happily.

"Perhaps we scared him a little too much," Hakkai comments with a guilty smile.

"You guys are horrible."

Our laughter ends and we look to see the beautiful Genjyo Tori enter the room~ Ahh, what a sight for sore eyes~ Her bright blond hair is down, the shirt is hugging her chest perfectly, and those shorts . . . Her other shorts are much better on her since they're much shorter than these.

"Hey, pervert, eyes up here," she says and snaps her fingers in my face. I give her a sheepish grin and say nothing.

"Have we gone too far with our jokes?" Hakkai asks sincerely.

"Actually, it's kinda funny, but please don't get him too paranoid so that he'll stalk us for the entire stay. It's bad enough I have this one stalking me and any other woman he sees," Tori answers and points a finger at me.

"You know, Tori, I could stalk you exclusively if that's what you want~"

I smirk at her and step close into her personal bubble. She only looks up at me and reaches her hand up to bop me on the head.

"Bad kappa. No stalking."

"But—"

"No buts. Go sit in the corner, 'cause there's where bad things usually go when they're being punished apparently."

"Well for me, I'm usually 'punished' in bed~"

"Hakkai, can you put this horny bastard on a leash?"

"I will most certainly try."

"Thank you. Good boy, Hakkai."

Tori pats Hakkai's head softly, then she chuckles to herself and leaves the room. I feel myself pouting as Hakkai laughs softly.

"Oh my, have we become Tori's pets?"

"At least you're the good boy . . . "

* * *

**Goku's POV**

* * *

Pointy ears or weird patterns . . . No way, I'm sure I won't find anything like that. There's absolutely no way that Sanzo and Tori are becoming demons! As I reach the lounging area, I skid to a stop and think. I can't just walk up to them and ask: _Hey, can I see if your ears are pointy or if you have any weird patterns?_ Definitely not, Sanzo will hit me for sure . . . Instead, I peek around the corner and I see Sanzo sitting alone in his chair with his back to me. Where's Tori . . . ? It's strange to see them not together . . . Maybe she's sleeping? Or maybe she's . . . Uh-uh, no way. Everything's okay, I know it! Let's see . . . Pointy ears definitely stick out, right? I'm sure I can see them from here, if there's any. I concentrate on Sanzo's head and I don't see anything, but before I can relax I see his ears get pointy suddenly! I gasp and back away, then I quickly run back to the Game Corner to find Gojyo and Hakkai.

* * *

**Sanzo's POV**

* * *

I don't know what this kid's problem is, but he's irritating the hell out of me. Randomly he came up to me and started rubbing his mask on my face. I'm waiting for him to stop and go away on his own, but now I'm impatient and I move his hands away.

"Cut it out," I tell him and he glares and sticks his tongue out at me.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry!" he mother apologizes as she takes her son away and doesn't bother suppressing her giggles.

"Tch."

* * *

**Goku's POV**

* * *

"Gojyo, Hakkai!" I call out as I hurry into the room, but it's empty right now with no sign of my friends. Dammit, where the hell did they go at a time like this? I turn around and continue searching for them, looking in every place where they could possibly be. So far I can't find them at all, but then I notice one room I haven't checked yet—the theater room. I hurry to the doors and without thinking of anyone else, I slam the double doors open and see my friends right away.

"There you are!"

Gojyo and Hakkai scream and popcorn flies everywhere as they jump, but when they look back at me Gojyo looks ready to kill me.

"You scared the crap out of me! Hey, what the hell? You know, there are such things as _manners_ in this worl—"

"They're pointed!"

"Huh?"

"Goku, why don't you sit down, too? This movie is pretty entertaining."

"I'm trying to tell you that Sanzo's ears are pointed!"

"All right, already. Just shut the damn door."

"This isn't the time to be watching a movie! Come on!"

"Hey!"

"H-Hey . . . "

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Hurry up!"

"Let go, you idiot! I can't breathe!"

By force I drag both of them out of the theater room. Well, I dragged Gojyo out and he had Hakkai trapped in his arm. Either way, I dragged them both to the lounging area to where I saw Sanzo last, but he isn't here anymore. I haven't seen Tori anywhere, either.

"Sanzo's not here," Gojyo comments.

"Perhaps he went back to his room?" Hakkai suggests.

"Maybe he completely turned into a demon! I can't find Tori anywhere, but I bet she turned into one, too!" I exclaim and hurry off to find Sanzo and Tori, but Gojyo grabs my arm and drags me back.

"Wait a second, damn it!"

"But!"

"Hey, Goku, do you know what a joke is?"

"A joke?"

"There's absolutely no possibility that Sanzo and Tori will turn into demons," Hakkai tells me.

"But . . . "

"You probably just thought you saw something else," Gojyo says.

"I-I guess . . . I probably just saw it wrong," I say and as I ponder this I smile and relax. "You're right."

"Now that that's settled, I'm gonna take another bath," Gojyo announces as he pats my shoulder and walks away.

"Would you like to come too, Goku?" Hakkai asks me. I think about what I want to do, then I look up at him and smile.

"No, I'm gonna go check their room."

Hakkai nods and he follows Gojyo to the baths. I watch them leave the lounging room, then I take off in a run towards our rooms. Did I really just misinterpret something? I don't know anymore . . . Even if Gojyo and Hakkai were joking around with me, the things I saw were too coincidental! Well, either way, it won't hurt to check on them, right? I need to be sure of it myself. As I turn I corner, I suddenly bump into someone.

"Whoa!"

I fall back on my butt and rub my hip.

"Ow . . . "

"Goku? You okay?"

I look up and I see Tori in front of me and holding out her hand. I smile as I take her hand and she helps me up.

"Yeah . . . Sorry. Are you okay?" I ask.

"It's okay, I'm fine," she answers and as I observe her I smile in relief. There are no weird patterns or pointy ears or claws; Tori's completely normal now.

"I'm glad . . . Ah, where's Sanzo? And where have you been?" I ask.

"Back at the room. Sanzo's relaxing and I was gonna check on the children. I found you so far, so now I gotta find the other children," she answers. I laugh softly, but as Tori lifts her arm to tuck her hair behind her ear my laughter ends and I stare with wide eyes. Under Tori's arm are three red arrow-like patterns! I take a step back as I stare at the markings. It . . . It couldn't be . . .

"Hm? Goku, you okay?" Tori asks me, but I don't answer as I turn and run away.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

* * *

"Hey!" I call after Goku as he runs, but he doesn't stop and the boy disappears around the corner. What the hell happened suddenly? I lifted my arm and he freaked out . . . Now that I think about it, there's something cold and wet on my arm. I look and I see three arrow-like patterns on the underside of my arm.

"The hell . . . ?"

"I'm sorry!"

I look at the voice and I see one of the workers looking and me and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Did you get some of the paint on you? We're open 24 hours a day, so . . . Sorry for the trouble," he explains.

"Oh, no, don't worry, it's fine. I hope I didn't mess it up," I say and glance around at the three-layered zigzagging design going across the wall. Luckily I don't see a smear.

* * *

**Hakkai's POV**

* * *

Gojyo holds up a small, transparent water gun that seems to shine in the light for dramatic effect. He points it at me and grins.

"Fear the power of my water gun!" he exclaims and pulls the trigger, but the stream barely reaches me. I smile as I pull out a much larger water gun—a super soaker, I believe is what it is called.

"You're too soft, Gojyo," I tell him and pull the trigger, spraying the water in his face.

"Gah!" he cries out and ducks away from the stream. "You sure don't give a guy a break, do you?"

"Gojyo, Hakkai!"

Oh dear, this is going to become routine all day, isn't it? I look ahead and Gojyo looks back as Goku hurriedly runs to us, a panic look as his expression.

"What now?" Gojyo asks with a grin and uses his water gun on Goku. He dances around to try to avoid the water, then when Gojyo runs out of ammo, Goku looks at us again.

"Sanzo and Tori are in trouble after all! There was a pattern on Tori!" he exclaims. Gojyo and I look at Goku for a few seconds, then Gojyo grins and chuckles.

"Now you're trying to lead us on," he says.

"That's not it, damn it!" Goku yells at us, but Gojyo and I share the same idea and we use our water guns on poor Goku.

"We're not going to fall for that," I tell him.

"Damn it, never mind!" Goku yells in frustration and runs off again, leaving Gojyo and I stunned.

"Is that idiot _serious?_" he asks.

"It seems so . . . "

* * *

**Goku's POV**

* * *

Sanzo and Tori are turning into demons . . . What am I gonna do? I'm hurrying to their room right now, but . . . but . . . I stop running through the hall to think about this whole crazy situation. Even if they turn into demons, it's not like they're gonna go berserk right away, right? I remember a particular group and smile to myself.

"Yeah. I mean, there are demons like Kougaiji who have control over themselves and are still normal. Sanzo and Tori should be fine."

I nod to myself and smile more with this positive thought, then as I take a step forward I hear movement behind me and freeze. Slowly I turn around and I see two demons walking by, a man and a woman with dark skin and long, blonde hair. Seeing the color of their hair makes my heart stop and my eyes widen. The demons stop and look in my direction; immediately I notice the arrow-like marks on their arms! They're the same . . . Is . . . Is this coincidental . . . ?

"S- . . . Sanzo . . . ? T-Tori . . . ?"

The demons share the same grin, then they crouch and jump through the ceiling!

"Sanzo! Tori!"

I hurry to the hole and look up, but they're already gone.

* * *

**Hakkai's POV**

* * *

After our swimming and water gun fights, Gojyo and I have returned to the men's locker rooms to dry ourselves of the water and to change back into Yu Yu Nation's uniform. Currently Gojyo is sitting on one of the benches and using a towel to dry his hair while I . . . Well, I'm just standing by as I usually do.

"I wonder what in the world it was that Goku thought he saw," I wonder aloud.

"I'm sure it's just some stupid misunderstanding," Gojyo comments.

"I'm going to head back," I tell him.

"All right."

That said, I leave Gojyo behind in the locker room and make my way towards our rooms. I'm not entirely sure that I will find Goku there, but it's a good place to begin looking. As I turn down a hall, I begin to feel disturbed. No one is in the hallway, and everything seems too quiet. I walk forward, then freeze and quickly look back. I felt something behind me just now, but there doesn't seem to be anything there . . . Now I'm beginning to spook myself. With a frown I look ahead and continue forward. It was all just a joke in the beginning, but Goku seems a bit too serious now, even though Gojyo and I confessed we were only playing with him. Just what did Goku—

A strong aura presents itself below me and the floor begins to bulge. Quickly I jump back just as an arm breaks through the floor and stretches out to grab me, but I am already too far away before the hand can clench closed. I look ahead at the arm, but then it suddenly slips down and out of sight. My eyes have widened; the arm had markings and the fingernails were long, sharp claws—I can automatically assume the arm of a demon. A demon . . . It couldn't be . . .

* * *

**Gojyo's POV**

* * *

After Hakkai leaves me behind, I take the towel off my head and stare at it. The damn thing barely soaked up any of the water in my hair, so I have to find other means to dry off. Tossing the towel away, I walk over to a row of chairs sitting against the wall, each chair holding a hair dryer. I grab a magazine from a basket, take a seat in a random chair, tilt the dryer at the perfect angle, then relax and read as the hot air begins to dry my hair like a professional, unlike the stupid towel. I relax and read and relax and read and relax and read . . . Damn monkey, what the hell was he so worked up abou—

The wall to the left of me breaks and an arm thrusts out, makin' me jump and cuss loudly. The wall to the right of me does the same and I scramble out of the chair, then turn around and observe the arms stretching out of the wall.

"What the hell?"

"Gojyo, move!"

I glance back and see Hakkai standing in the doorway and forming a ball of chi, then quickly I duck as he extends his arms and uses his qigong on the chair. The arms disappear, but assuming there's no blood, whatever the thing was isn't dead.

"His presence is gone. I guess he ran way," I tell Hakkai as I stand, watching as he walks over to the destroyed wall and chair.

"A yellow strand of hair . . . Blonde hair?" he asks and turns around to show me a lock of golden hair.

"But, it couldn't be . . . "

"It's them."

Hakkai an' I turn back and see Goku standing before us with a serious face.

"Did you see the demon, too, Goku?" Hakkai asks.

"Both of them! Sanzo and Tori turned into demons!" Goku answers.

"Would you give that up already?" I ask him.

"It's not a lie! Look!"

Goku holds out his hand and reveals a shredded piece of a purple cloth. My mind immediately turns to Tori, and for once not in a perverted way.

"That . . . That could be anything . . . " I say.

"Anyways, putting the possibility that it might be Sanzo and Tori aside for a moment, we can't just let them run around like this," Hakkai explains.

* * *

_*gunshot*_ Saiyuki Reload - Love for a Water Sprite

* * *

**Goku's POV**

* * *

We all agree with Hakkai and quickly return to our rooms to change back into our normal clothes. After that, we run through the hallways to find the two demons . . .

"Sanzo . . . Tori . . . I can't believe they really turned into demons!" I exclaim.

"Would you stop saying that? You're making me start to think that it's true!" Gojyo yells at me.

"You still don't believe me?"

"You two can argue later," Hakkai interrupts us. "We should probably split up, and . . . "

Hakkai stops talking and at the same time we all stop running as we feel a sudden demonic aura around us. Our eyes look around the hallway, but we see nothing.

"Do you feel that?" Gojyo asks.

"Yes," Hakkai answers.

"Which way is it coming from?" I ask.

"They're up above!" Gojyo exclaims and he uses his shakujou to stab through the ceiling above us. With a jerk he pulls the blade out and the two demons fall through the ceiling and onto the floor in front of us. They give a wide grin and take turns knocking us away so they can run off.

"Damn you, wait a minute!" Gojyo yells and chases after them, Hakkai and I follow close behind. I call out for Sanzo and Tori, but they don't answer me and seem to disappear. Gojyo, Hakkai, and I follow them into the bathing area, but suddenly they're gone from our sight. Even though they're gone, we stay on guard because they're definitely here somewhere.

"They're not here," I comment.

"You can feel their demonic aura," Gojyo adds. "Where the hell are they . . . "

"They're right there!" Hakkai exclaims and Gojyo and I watch as he sends a chi ball towards one of the pools. The demons are forced to jump out of the pool and they both land in front of us, but facing away. I call out to both of them and they both turn their heads to look back at me, but do nothing else.

"Hey, no matter how you look at it, they can't be them, Goku . . . " Gojyo tells me.

"It's pretty difficult to distinguish a connection between the four of them," Hakkai comments.

"It's just that they're all blonde! And that female demon looks nothing like Tori at all; the figure is completely wrong."

"Gojyo, I don't believe now is the time to be talking about such things."

Ignoring my friend, I call out to Sanzo and Tori and together they reply to me with a snarl. "See, look! They answered! It has to be Sanzo and Tori!"

"I must admit, that's superb timing, especially for them to answer in unison," Hakkai comments.

"I don't think we have the time to be admiring that," Gojyo comments, then we quickly jump away before the demons smash us into the ground. "They're pretty strong, aren't they?"

"We have no time to waste, Gojyo. If they escape from here, they will cause a huge panic," Hakkai explains and throws a chi ball at Sanzo and Tori, but they jump out of the way in opposite directions before they get hurt.

"You shouldn't be running around with ugly bodies like that," Gojyo tells the demons and send the blade of his shakujou at the demons. Instead of hurting them, the chain only wraps around their arms several times and holds them tight together. "I've got 'em, go for it!"

"Leave it to me!" Hakkai says to Gojyo and begins to form a ball of chi.

"Don't!" I cry out and bump into Hakkai's side purposely, making the ball fly in a completely different direction and safely away from Sanzo and Tori.

"What on earth are you doing, Goku?" he yells at me.

"Are you trying to kill Sanzo and Tori?" I remind him.

"Er, Goku. That's not our twins."

"Where's your proof?"

Hakkai stays quiet for a moment, then he turns away from me and glances over at Sanzo and Tori.

"Now that I think about it, there's no proof that it _is_ Sanzo and Tori, but there's also no proof that it's _not_ them."

"Hey! This isn't the time for chit-chatting!" Gojyo yells at us, but then suddenly Sanzo and Tori attack him and he dodges to the side. As he regains his footing he sends the blade out again, but this time he's trying to stab them!

"I told you to stop it!" I exclaim at him and use my nyoi-bou to hit the shakujou's blade away.

"Goddamn it, whose side are you on?" Gojyo yells at me as the blade returns to his weapon.

"Right now, Sanzo's and Tori's!" I answer defensively. Up above us and hanging from the lights, Sanzo and Tori snarl loudly after I call out their names.

"Goddamn it, would you stop answering him?" Gojyo yells at them.

"I'd really like to know where the real Sanzo and Tori went off to," Hakkai wonders as he and Gojyo run forward to close the gap and ready their weapons. Standing between them, I look up and focus on Sanzo and Tori.

"Grow, Nyoi-bou!"

I hold my weapon up straight and watch as it quickly grows, then as Gojyo and Hakkai jump up, I hit them away from Sanzo and Tori. As soon as their feet hit the ground, Sanzo and Tori swing and fly in opposite directions; Sanzo flies towards Hakkai and Tori towards Gojyo. Before they're attacked, Gojyo and Hakkai jump away and dodge each attack Sanzo and Tori throw at them.

"This is another thing, Goku! Tori would never come at me like this yet!" Gojyo comments.

"Stop making such comments at a time like this, Gojyo!" Hakkai exclaims, then suddenly Tori abandons Gojyo and she and Sanzo begin to chase Hakkai around together.

"Hakkai!" Gojyo calls out, but before he can hurry to the action I throw my nyoi-bou down and trip him.

"Goku, you little . . . " he mumbles and glares at me, but I only grin and twirl my nyoi-bou before holding it with both hands.

"I'm going to protect Sanzo and Tori!"

"I'm going to smack that rock you call a head and _make_ you behave!"

Gojyo readies his shakujou and I ready my nyoi-bou, both ready to attack and bring the other down no matter what. Suddenly, our serious tension breaks as Hakkai runs between us with the demons chasing him.

"Hakkai!"

"Sanzo! Tori!"

"I don't have enough time to gather energy!" Hakkai cries out as he runs. Gojyo hurries and throws his blade at Sanzo and Tori, but I move quickly ahead of the crescent blade and hit it away with my nyoi-bou.

"Oh, no you don't!"

"Don't underestimate me!"

Suddenly Gojyo pulls his shakujou back and the blade is sent upward to the ceiling right above Sanzo and Tori. He jerks on his shakujou and the damaged area of the ceiling falls in Sanzo's and Tori's direction.

"You're too soft!" I say happily as I jump up and turn the ceiling chunks into bits.

"That would be my line," Hakkai says with a smile as he begins to gather his chi into a ball.

"Why, you . . . "

I hurry after Hakkai, but my footing suddenly slips with a bar of soap and I slide right past him.

"Ack! Hakkai! Time out, I call time out!"

I lose my footing completely and go crashing into the wall, but not before I hear the sound of the qigong hit its target. Quickly I regain my composure and cry out for Sanzo and Tori, but as I look back, the two are on the ground unmoving with Gojyo and Hakkai standing on either side of them.

"It's finally over," Gojyo simply comments.

"Indeed."

I stare at the bodies with wide eyes and begin to feel tears burning. Soon, then fall down my cheeks and I let out soft whimpers. Gojyo and Hakkai look at me, but my eyes are on the bodies of the two most important people to me. Slowly I walk over to them, then collapse to my knees in front of the bodies. I look at them and reach out to touch their hair, the beautiful blonde hair . . . "Sanzo . . . Tori . . . " The tears fall faster down my cheeks and I cry out for my lost friends.

"Sanzo . . . ! Tori . . . !"

"What?"

My tears stop immediately and with a gasp I pick my head up and look back to see Sanzo and Tori standing in the entrance, both dressed in their normal clothes.

"Wha? Huh?" I look between the demon bodies and at Sanzo and Tori as the approach us.

"See, I told you it wasn't them," Gojyo tells me and Hakkai laughs softly.

"Apparently, because we teased you earlier, you were led to believe that these demons were Sanzo and Tori," he explains. The reality sinks in and I laugh softly to myself—Sanzo and Tori are alive, and definitely not demons.

"Did you two still tease him after I told you not to?" Tori asks as she eyes Gojyo and Hakkai. Both of them put up nervous smiles and Hakkai raises his hands to defend himself.

"No, of course not. We definitely stopped," he answers.

"Good," Tori says and she and Sanzo look over the demons behind me.

" . . . You thought those things were us . . . " Sanzo says.

"Oh, you don't look anything like them, nothing like them at all! You don't look anything like them! You two look nothing like these demons!" I say nervously and wave my hands to try to defend myself, then suddenly I hear snarls behind me and I look back to see the demons sitting up and ready to attack. Before they could get the chance, Sanzo shoots the female demon and Tori stabs Tsuki forward to kill the male demon. The female falls back immediately, then the male follows when Tori pulls Tsuki back.

"Well, I must admit, these demons were rather full of energy," Hakkai comments.

"They definitely resembled some twins we know, in that respect," Gojyo adds and grins.

"They might _look_ weak, but they're rather strong," Hakkai continues. I smile and stand up.

"But, if Sanzo and Tori really turned into demons, we'd seriously be in a lot of trouble."

"Let's give that a rest already."

"That's definitely something I'd rather not think about."

The three of us laugh together, glad that the nightmare is over. Sanzo and Tori smirk to themselves, but suddenly their expressions change and they hold their heads in pain. Then, their breathing changes and they begin snarling . . .

"Sanzo? Tori?" I ask worriedly.

"It can't be . . . " Hakkai says.

"What if those demons were their thousandth?" Gojyo asks.

Sanzo and Tori pull their hands away, then as they lift their heads they snarl loudly as they show off their new demonic features. My eyes widen and I scream, "No! Sanzo and Tori are . . . Sanzo! Tori!"

"Shut up!"

Suddenly I feel a smack to the back of my head and my screaming stops. I look around at my surroundings and find myself in the lounging area, exactly where I was when I first woke up after passing out in the sauna. I look back in confusion and see Sanzo and Tori standing together, both dressed in Yu Yu Nation's clothes again.

"Goku, are you okay?" Tori asks me.

"What the hell are you babbling about?" Sanzo asks. I blink and look at them curiously.

"You're the normal Sanzo and Tori . . . " I say softly.

"Of course, you fool." Sanzo says.

"Oh, it was just a dream," I say in relief and smile.

"That must have been one stupid dream," he comments.

"Yeah, it was weird. You guys turned into demons . . . "

"Us, demons?"

"I-I said it was just a dream, a dream!" I exclaim and cover my head to protect it from the harisen.

"But it's not a dream," Tori says.

"Huh?"

I look up and suddenly Sanzo and Tori have pointy ears again and fangs and claws . . .

"Not again . . . "

* * *

**Tori's POV**

* * *

"He sure does sleep a lot, doesn't he?" Gojyo comments, looking down at Goku as the poor thing is sleeping with his head resting on Gojyo's leg and his own legs sticking out the side of the jeep.

"I wonder if it's time for his hibernation," Hakkai jokes.

"That's a possibility. He stored up enough food in the last village," I comment and grin slightly.

"Well, he's been having a nightmare this whole time," Gojyo tells us.

"If it's a nightmare, why don't you wake him up and be a hero?" I ask the redhead. He looks over at me and smirks.

"A hero, eh? I could go for that, if that's your type of guy~"

"Shut up or die," Sanzo threatens, then Hakkai chuckles.

"I wonder what kind of dream he's having," he says.

"He's probably not gonna remember it when he wakes up. Probably," Gojyo comments.

"You never know. Dreams are . . . Well, they're bitches like that," I comment and watch in amusement as Goku begins twitching on Gojyo's lap.

"Well then, we're almost there," Hakkai announces. We look ahead at the large building in front of us and it turns out to be a large bathhouse called Yu Yu Nation, it's mascot a winking panda.

"So, this is where we're staying tonight?" Sanzo asks.

"Looks like. If they have saunas here, we should try a test of endurance," I suggest, and since it's me that spoke, Gojyo immediately chips in his two cents and flirts.

"A test of endurance, eh? Let's hope there's a coed room so we can keep an eye on each other to make sure no one cheats~ OWW!"

"Shut the hell up or I'll kill you right now!"

"Hey, Hakkai, do you think you can keep Mr. Pervert on a leash during our stay?"

"I will most certainly try."

* * *

~ PREVIEW

Gojyo: Hey, Goku! If you come out, I'll give you a bean jam bun! Tori! Where are you? Damn it, I could have sworn they were around here . . . They totally disappeared into the fog. Well, they fell off a cliff first . . . Damn it, where the hell did they go? Next time on Saiyuki Reload - Love for a Water Sprite, "Spirited Away Mountain." Hey, Goku! I'll throw in a meat bun and some potstickers! Come out! Tori! Hey!

* * *

**Ura Sai**

Tori, Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai: Ura Sai.

Sanzo: Shut up.

~ Bill

It is now morning and it's time for the Sanzo Party to leave their inn and continue on their adventure west to the next town will a hopefully equally lovely inn. Before leaving the inn, the group stands at the front desk and ask for their bill.

"May we please have our bill?" Hakkai asks.

"To whom should I make it out to?" the woman asks.

"The Sanzo Party," Tori answers. _**[How Tori answers is "Sanzo-ikkou-sama", and the group are going to begin a play on words again. They're playing with "sama" and some words that go with it.]**_

"The almighty me," Gojyo answers. _**["Ore-sama"]**_

"Then I'm—"

"A little brat," Sanzo and Gojyo answer before Goku can finish. _**["Noko-sama"]**_

"Pardon us, the first one will be just fine," Hakkai tells the confused woman.


	11. Spirited Away Mountain

**?'s POV**

* * *

We're running as fast as we can, but somehow it doesn't seem to be enough. Something trips us and my parents and I collapse to the ground. The shock frightens me and I take a while to recover, but as I lift myself off the ground I see my parents, crying out and screaming in fear. My eyes tear up as I watch them, helpless and frozen in fear.

"Mommy! Daddy! NO!"

* * *

Chapter 12: Spirited Away Mountain

* * *

**Tori's POV**

* * *

Today is . . . No, I'm not going to repeat myself every episode. It's the same old song and dance; same shit, different day; et cetera, etcetera. The only thing different about this is that there's no opening introduction this time. See? It went straight to the beginning of today's . . . beginning. [K: Tori, stop breaking the fourth wall.] Alright, alright. Anyway, back to the story, it's another usual good day with our usual group of demons to fight off and usually win. Yep, it's another boring day with no adventure or excitement.

"Jeez, day in and day out; these guys never give up," Gojyo comments, summing up my thoughts.

"Indeed," Hakkai agrees.

"There's no way these guys can get a different hobby, can they? I'm getting bored with this same routine every day," I complain.

"Apparently we have no choice, seeing how we're wanted criminals," Sanzo answers me, reloading his gun and then becoming trigger-happy once again.

"Hurray for us . . . "

Tsuki takes down another demon, then I'm able to relax a little seeing as how there are no more demons coming after me. Glancing around, I see that everyone else is killing off their last few demons. Wait, there's Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai . . . Where's Goku? I look around again, then finally spot the beloved monkey farther away from us and fighting a single demon. Goku has his nyoi-bou up and defending himself as the demon pushes him back—that's when I notice the cliff Goku is slowly backing up towards.

"Shit, Goku, watch your footing!" I call out to him, but he doesn't seem to hear me. Another demon appears out of nowhere and runs over to help his friend take Goku down. I cuss to myself and chase after them. Goku manages to push the demon off of him, but that's when the other demon jumps and tackles into Goku, sending the both of them over the edge.

"Goku!"

My mind quickly processes the situation: Goku is falling over a cliff and I'm still a distance away. There are two options for this situation: dive after Goku, or find something he can grab onto. I have no time to search for anything like that and I'm tempted to do with the first option and risk killing us both, then I remember I have Tsuki in my hand. I could return it to the ribbon state, but I can't risk letting it rip or Tsuki will be damaged forever; this leaves me with only one option. I flip Tsuki around and hold the blade tightly in my palm as I call out for Goku again and semi-dive off the edge, reaching Tsuki's handle down just in time for Goku to grab it. The blade slits my skin easily with Goku's weight and I cry out in pain, but I only tighten my grip on the blade, trying not to acknowledge the amount of blood beginning to pour from my fist.

"T-Tori! Your hand!"

"Don't worry about it and just hold on, Goku!"

I wish I could say the same for myself. Thanks to the blade, the blood is making my grasp begin to slip. I tighten my grip more and bite my lip hard to ignore the pain shooting up and down my arm.

"Pathetic fool! You're going to die with him!" the demon next to me announces with a large and happy grin. He kicks me hard in my side and over the edge, but I quickly grasp the ledge with my free hand and cry out again as Tsuki cuts up my hand more. He scowls at the failed attempt to kill me and before he can try another, a bullet through his head stops him and the demon collapses right there in front of me. Breathing a sigh of relief, I listen as Gojyo, Hakkai, and my most likely worried-as-hell twin hurry over to us. I feel my grip on both hands beginning to slip more and I call out for my brother; he calls out for me and I tighten my grip on the cliff. Just a few more seconds, just a few more sec—

It breaks. Goku and I scream as we begin falling, the piece of the cliff still clenched in my hand. I look up and Sanzo appears in my vision; Gojyo and Hakkai hold him back from diving off the cliff after me, then soon their images disappear as Goku and I fall beneath the fog.

"Tori!"

I turn my head and Goku is at my side, his nyoi-bou in hand. He shoves it in my hand, replacing the rubble, and we both hold on tightly as he calls for the nyoi-bou to grow. The other end extends quickly downward, and in a couple seconds we feel it stab into the ground. Slowly the nyoi-bou shrinks and our feet hit the ground, then our bodies give out and we let ourselves fall on our butts, both of us panting from the sudden shock and rush of the fall.

"Holy shit . . . Quick thinking, Goku . . . "

"Y-Yeah . . . Ah! Tori, your hand!"

As soon as Goku reminds me, I remember the pain that I forgot during the fall and finally I release my tight grasp on Tsuki's blade. Blood continues to pour from the many wounds and I notice my hand beginning to take on a pale color.

"Well, shit, I'm gonna lose my hand . . . "

"No you're not!"

Goku hurries to my side and rips off a strip of denim from his pants. He takes my hand carefully and begins to bandage it as best as he can. The denim soaks up most of the blood, but of course the wounds don't stop bleeding immediately, though with how tightly Goku wrapped my hand, I can assume it will be in at least an hour.

"There . . . Are you okay . . . ?" he asks me worriedly. I give the worried little monkey a smile and move my hand around.

"Perfectly okay. Thank you, Doctor Goku," I tell him. He returns with a small smile and we help each other up and off the ground. I take a moment to look at our surroundings and all I find is the demon that tackled Goku in the first place, but luckily he's dead. All around us is a weird fog, but through it I can make out a forest of trees in front of us and the wall of the cliff behind us.

"Damn, I can't see a thing," Goku complains, trying to look up through the fog. I look up as well, but my vision isn't any better than his.

"Neither can I . . . Damn this fog . . . "

"Should we try to climb back up? Err, no, you can't . . . "

"Let's try walking around. Maybe we can find a path or something to lead us back up to everyone."

"Alright, let's go!"

* * *

**Sanzo's POV**

* * *

"Goku! Tori!"

"Tori! Hey, Goku!"

No matter how many times they call out, neither of us hear any kind of reply. We've managed to scale down, but all there is are trees, fog, more goddamn trees and more goddamn fog. I can't even think straight right now because of this extreme discomfort I'm feeling.

"Odd, I could have sworn they fell around here," Hakkai comments, his head turning side to side as he observes the area. He frowns, then looks and Gojyo and I. "What should we do now?"

"Shouldn't we split up to find them?" Gojyo asks.

"The fog is thickening, so it would be for the best if we stick together," Hakkai answers.

"So what should we do, then?" Gojyo asks.

" . . . We go back to the village . . . " I say, and both of them look at me with shock on their faces. I scowl at them. "As much as I hate to say it, we're going back to the village. We won't be able to find them when the fog is this thick."

Gojyo and Hakkai observe the fog around us and realize I'm right, though I wish I wasn't. No matter what circumstance, I shouldn't wait for anything when Tori's in danger. Unfortunately, I can't do anything right now in this fog, and it would be foolish to run around blindly. I have no choice . . .

* * *

**Tori's POV**

* * *

_RRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~_

The growl was loud, and pretty frightening, but not dangerous. I look over to Goku and see his hands are cradling his precious and hungry stomach. We've been walking for what feels like an hour or two, but in realize it could be less or more. Either way, we've both hungry and lost.

"I'm sooo hungry . . . Tori, do you have any food . . . ?"

"I wish I did, Goku . . . I wish I did . . . "

Goku groans softly and mumbles something about dying of starvation. I sigh myself and continue moving forward, ignoring the small ache in my own stomach. We walk for many more hours—most likely just many more minutes—and soon I notice something peculiar up ahead.

"Hey, Goku, is that light?" I ask him. The boy picks up his head, then when he sees the light ahead of us he smiles brightly.

"It's the exit! Let's go, Tori! Let's go!"

"Wait, Goku, hold on a sec!"

Goku runs ahead toward the light and I take off after him immediately, calling after him as I run. It doesn't take long for Goku to reach the light and he seems to disappear as soon as he runs through—I follow him without hesitating. Then, I almost bump into the monkey and I skid to a stop before doing so.

"Goku? Something wrong?" I ask.

"We're right back where we started . . . " Goku groans softly and falls to his butt. The second he's out of the way, I notice the demon that fell before us and that the surroundings are the exact same; even the hole from the nyoi-bou is still obvious.

"Damn it, we're totally lost . . . " he mumbles softly.

"We'll find a way out of here somehow, don't worry. I'm sure everyone else is . . . Well, I wish I could say that, but considering how thick this fog is right now . . . " I trail off as Goku and I take notice of the fog suddenly engulfing us.

"So . . . did they go back to the village then . . . ?"

"Most likely, Goku . . . Most likely . . . "

Not even 'most likely', they definitely went back to the village. I'm sure Sanzo's feeling just as unsettled as I am right now, but the smart idea is to head back and wait for the fog to clear out. However, as I take another look at our surroundings, it doesn't look like the fog is going to go away anytime soon, not to mention there's something strange about it . . . Goku doesn't seem to be sensing anything at all, so I'm wondering if there's something really there and he isn't noticing it, or this unsettling feeling from the separation of my twin is just making me think a bunch of nonsense . . . Then it happened.

"Is something the matter?"

Goku and I lift our heads; a girl around Goku's age or slightly younger is standing in front of us, a small basket in her delicate hands. The color of her eyes is a lighter purple than mine and Sanzo's, and her black hair is held up by a decorated comb, though still reaches down to her waist. As I look at her, I'm wondering if we're saved or in the beginning of trouble.

"Please, come with me."

With that simple sentence, she turns and walks away without a glance back to see if we follow. I look down at Goku and see he's looking up at me curiously. Giving a soft shrug, I decide to follow the mysterious girl and Goku hurries to follow at my side.

"Hey, who are you?" he asks her.

"My name is Shino, I live near here. Who are you?" she asks, leading us out of the forest for now and beginning to cross a short wooden bridge.

"My name's Goku, Son Goku." Goku answers happily, raising his hands and folding them behind his head. "And this is Tori-eyyyyyy!"

My head snaps in Goku's direction and I relax as I see the boy has only semi fallen off the bridge, a leg slipped over the edge while his other leg forced in a kneeling position.

"Watch your step, Goku," I tell him and help the clumsy boy up.

"Yeah . . . Ow . . . "

"Be careful," Shion tells him, but as she turns her head to us the comb in her hair slips out with the small gesture and plops into the gentle river beneath us. She gasps as if she's taken a knife to the heart and hurries to the edge of the protection-less bridge, but Goku moves quickly and holds out his arm to stop her.

"H-Hey, that's dangerous!" he tells her.

"It's very precious to me, I have to get it!"

"Hold on a second. I'll go get it for you." Shion looks at Goku, surprised at the offer, and Goku only smiles at her and says, "It's something precious to you, right?"

That said, Shion relaxes and stands next to me as Goku puts on a stripping show, removing his armor, shirt, and boots until he's left only in his pants. He smiles once more at Shion before diving into the river. Shion watches him worriedly, and I raise a hand to place on her shoulder and give a gentle, reassuring squeeze. The seconds tick by into minutes, but soon enough Goku's head breaks the surface. With a happy grin he holds up the comb that's comfortably nestled between his fingers. Shion smiles happily, and as soon as Goku gets out and gets dressed we continue on our way across the bridge and into the forest on the other side.

"That's really pretty," Goku compliments the comb.

"Thanks. My mom gave it to me," Shion simply explains and smiles at the monkey, then frowns and stops walking. "U-Um . . . "

"Hey, how much farther is it to your house?" Goku asks curiously, unaware of the sudden change in Shion's expression.

"It's just a little farther," she answers. I want to ask if there's anything wrong, but I keep quiet and only continue to observe. This entire time it feels like there's something funny going on, but I can't place my finger on anything. Well, no matter—I'll get my answer eventually, or perhaps sooner than I think. As I'm lost in my thoughts, I almost bump into Goku before I take notice that we've stopped in front of a cave-like structure that's a part of an unnaturally large tree. I'm not sure if it should be called a cave or not, but it doesn't seem as if it's going to end from where I'm standing.

"This is a cave, isn't it?" Goku asks curiously, peering inside to try to find the light on the other end.

"My house is further on the other side. Let's go."

Shion begins to walk inside and Goku follows, but I hesitate at the entrance. I don't know what it is, but there's something here. I feel like if I enter this cave, I'll never be able to get out, but that's ridiculous, isn't it? The cave is large enough to fit a bunch of Hakuryuus in his jeep form, so what would I be worried about? . . . Either way, no matter what my instincts say, I decide to follow Goku inside the darkness.

* * *

**Sanzo's POV**

* * *

"It's awfully quiet without the monkey here, isn't it? Boring without Tori, too . . . "

"Shut the hell up," I snap at the cockroach, keeping my eyes looking out the window. Reluctantly we've returned to the previous town and are sitting in the restaurant from yesterday. As each minute ticks by, I feel more and more irritated that this damn fog isn't letting up any time soon. One day. I'm giving it one day before I go out there, but I make a fist on the table as I acknowledge my better judgment telling me it will be pointless for three of us wandering out there like blind idiots; I have no choice but to wait and it's pissing me the hell off.

"Welcome! Oh, weren't you gentlemen here yesterday, too?" the bartender asks us and sets down our drinks.

"Yes, but we had to come back because of the horrible fog," Hakkai answers him.

"Well, that must have been difficult. Hey, weren't there two more of you?"

"Well . . . "

"Did you lose them in the fog?"

"Well, yes. Do you know anything about it?"

"They could have been spirited away."

This sentence draws my attention immediately away from the window and I focus my eyes on the bartender.

"Spirited away?" Hakkai questions.

"It's been said that people get spirited away in that fog," the bartender's wife chirps in from behind the bar, "Every year, there are a number of people who disappear. It's so unsettling."

. . .

* * *

**Tori's POV**

* * *

After walking through the cave, I wasn't sure if I felt relieved or disappointed that we made it out alive. I really was expecting something epic to happen, like "RAWR! SURPRISE! I'M GONNA EAT YOU!" or something like that, but nothing; absolutely nothing happened when we stepped out, travelled down the road, and entered Shion's home. Now I'm really questioning myself here: is there something going on, or do I _want_ to believe that there's something going on? Is it the fog, or my separation from Sanzo? Either way, both are annoying as hell right now . . .

"Wow! You mean, we can eat all of this?" Goku asks happily, eying each and every delicious treat set down on the table.

"Please," Shion says with a smile. With the permission, Goku jumps the table and begins to devour everything in sight. Silently I begin to eat the food and wonder if I'm surprised or not that the food isn't poisoned. Why am I so damned desperate that there's something wrong? But once again, is it my separation from Sanzo that's bugging the hell out of me? Is it all coincidental, or _too_ coincidental? As I've said before, annoying as hell . . .

"Come now, Shion, be sure you eat," Shion's mother tells her daughter from across the table. "You have a weak body, so you can't be picky about what you eat."

"I'm fine," Shion says softly and begins to eat.

"You don't have to force her to eat things she doesn't like, right?" Shion's father asks the mother. "I still can't eat cloud ear mushrooms. It's not really the taste, but how they look."

"Well . . . "

"You're eating great food like this every day, and you have things you don't like?" Goku asks almost as if the mere thought is blasphemy.

"Well, don't you have anything you don't like?" Shion asks the hungry monkey curiously.

"You're asking the wrong person the wrong thing, my friend," I speak up and ruffle Goku's hair against his will, "There isn't a crumb of food in the world that little Goku won't eat."

"Hey! T-Tori, cut it out!" the baby monkey complains, yet laughs. I grin at the boy and eventually stop messing up his hair to continue eating. Smiling like a goofy idiot, Goku looks at Shion's mother and asks, "Hey, Lady! Can I eat this, too?"

This simple scene catches my attention. Obviously the question is directed at Shion's mother, but the woman is continuing to talk to her husband as if Goku isn't in the room. Goku calls for her again, but the two continue talking about foods they like and don't like as if in a world of their own. Seeing this, Shion takes quick action.

"Hey, let me get it for you," she says and reaches for Goku's requested plate to set it down in front of him. "Anyway, what were you both doing alone in the mountains?"

"Well, we weren't alone exactly. We were separated from our friends," Goku answers.

"Friends?"

"Yeah, they're probably really mad, too . . . Especially Sanzo! He always gets so pissy whenever you two aren't together!" Goku complains in my direction.

"I do too, you know," I tell Goku with a chuckle. "The only difference is that he isn't afraid to show his angry emotion. I, on the other hand, keep it all in my head."

"Yeah, but Sanzo's really, really, _REALLY_ scarier than usual if you're away from each other!"

"That's because Sanzo loves me so, so much, silly Goku."

"U-Umm . . . Excuse me . . . " Shion speaks up and Goku and I focus our attention on her. "I . . . I saw the people you got separated from earlier."

"Huh? Really? Where?" Goku asks excitedly.

"I don't think they could've gone very far yet. Let's hurry."

* * *

After dinner, or lunch, or dunch, or linner, the three of us left the small home and Goku and I followed Shion as she led us down the road. Sadly though, after just mere five or ten minutes, Goku gets bored.

"Where are we going? I don't see anything," he says.

"Don't worry. We're almost there," she responds.

"Oh . . . Hey, Shion, why do you live in a place like this when the city's just over there?" he asks.

"I have a weak body, so it's better for me to live somewhere quiet. And, this place isn't all that bad either," she answers. We continue to walk for several more minutes, then in the distance I can see the bright lights of a festival in town. Before we know it—I think I'm using this term literally—the three of us are entering the happy town with happy lights and happy music and happy people. Goku looks around in awe.

"Wow . . . This place is great!" he says with a smile and turns his eyes to the girl in front of us. "Is this where you saw our friends?"

"There," Shion answers and points ahead. Through the crowds Goku and I eventually pick out our obvious friends. With a bright smile Goku calls for Sanzo and runs to them; I hurry after him, hoping for the unsettling feeling to finally go away.

"We've been looking all over for you!" Goku tells them, happy to finally be reunited with the rest of the group.

"Where the hell were you two?" Sanzo asks and Goku immediately cowers from the harisen, but it doesn't make it's cameo appearance—my unsettling feeling doesn't vanish. "Don't worry us so much."

"It's too weird when you're not here," Gojyo comments.

"Wh-What the hell? You're creeping me out!" Goku complains.

"Goku, aren't you hungry? Here, we brought you some meat buns," Hakkai says and holds out a small brown bag of food to Goku, easily distracting the monkey's mind.

"Woo hoo! Thanks! Oh yeah, this is Shion. She brought us here," Goku says and smiles back at the girl.

"This marketplace is amazing," Hakkai says randomly. Goku and I look at him in confusion. "It has plenty of things you like, Goku."

"It's been a while since we've been to such a cheerful market," Gojyo comments.

"If there's something you want, you better get it now," Sanzo says, then he, Gojyo, and Hakkai turn and walk away. I've had enough of this weirdness.

"Sanzo, what the hell?" I ask him. He stops walking and looks back at me strangely.

"Something wrong?"

"I don't know, is there? Where's my loving Sanzo? Weren't you worried at all?"

Sanzo stands there for a few seconds, then he walks over to me and pulls me to him in a tight hug. I return the hug with my arms around his neck, but something seems different about this hug . . . You know how you can tell that someone is kissing other people if they kiss differently? I almost want to say that Sanzo's been hugging other people, but I HIGHLY doubt with every inch of my being . . . My twin pulls away from the hug slightly, keeping an arm around my waist while lifting his other hand to my chin—suddenly I notice our faces are a bit too close for comfort . . . "Of course I was worried," he says softly, then the space between our faces close. My eyes widen to the size of saucer plates with the feel of MY TWIN BROTHERS'S LIPS ON MY OWN! In seconds—no, milliseconds—I push Sanzo away and cover my mouth with my hands.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I scream in my hands, and from the corner of my wide eyes I can see Goku's expression is wide-eyed saucer eyes and jaw-dropped to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" Sanzo asks me casually and I want to scream again.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK? HOLY FUCKING HELL, SANZO!" I scream in my hands for a while until it's out of my system, then finally I can think again and move my hands back to my sides. "Oh dear gods, I'm scarred for life . . . Oh shit, my damn twin brother kissed me . . . Holy shit . . . "

"T- . . . T-Tori . . . ?"

I look over at Goku, but the poor thing looks even more scarred for life than I am.

"Th-They're . . . Th-They're not the . . . r-real ones . . . a-are they . . . ?"

"No . . . No, they're definitely not, Goku . . . Definitely not . . . "

Suddenly the three of them disappeared, then the rest of the crowds, then the buildings and decorations until everything that was the town is completely gone, leaving only a scarred me, a scarred Goku, and Shion. So far there is only one good thing to all this: it's definitely not me and there is DEFINITELY something wrong right now.

"What . . . the hell is going on here?" I ask aloud, then Goku's eyes and mine land on Shion, who's looking away in shame.

* * *

_*gunshot*_ Saiyuki Reload - Love for a Water Sprite

* * *

Being scarred for life doesn't seem to be enough. After everything has disappeared, the trees surrounding us from afar begin to grow and grow and grow, soon enough forming a large dome over the three of us. I watch in shock as the trees suddenly form into skin, then I realize that we walked through the bellybutton or whatever of a large forest demon, and now we're inside it's tummy, I think.

"W-What the hell is going on?" Goku exclaims. A deep, booming voice answers Goku's question, echoing off the "walls" around us. "Who are you?"

Thick roots quickly emerge from the ground behind Shion, forming into a giant head of a demonic creature. I . . . have no idea how to describe it. It's big, it's brown, it's a head . . . Shithead.

"What fools. If you didn't figure it out, you could have died in that pleasant dream," Shithead comments.

"'Pleasant dream', my ASS! You made my TWIN BROTHER damn near make-out with me! Ahh, god, the mental images! Son of a whore!"

" . . . Anyway, this is the inside of my stomach. You're going to become my food in here. Shion is my slave. Her job is to lure people just like you, who get lost in the forest, into me," Shithead explains.

"You rotten bastard!" Goku exclaims as him and I pull out our weapons. "Shion! We're gonna kick his ass for you!"

"I wonder if this girl would really be happy about that," Shithead says nonchalantly.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"You understand this, right?" Shithead asks, his dirty eyes looking down at Shion. "That the only way you and your family can stay together is inside here."

"Please, stop . . . Please, stop!" Shion cries out, falling to her knees and covering her ears to block out the words.

"Shion!" Goku calls out and we run to the girl. "Shion, you can't stay here! Come on!"

Goku tries to help Shion stand, but then roots stab out of the ground and wrap around Goku's body, hoisting him quickly into the air. Shion and I call out for him, but in everyone else's minds beyond the fourth wall, all they can think of is this: _I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going . . ._ Luckily Goku shan't lose his precious virginity today. Quickly I run for the roots and begin to slash Goku free, but my own group of roots surprise me from behind and slam me down into the ground.

"Tori!" Goku calls to me and uses his nyoi-bou to free himself of his trap, then as he lands on the ground he helps me take care of destroying my roots.

"Thanks, Goku." I tell him, getting back up on my feet. Shithead laughs sadistically more roots come at us from all around. We try to fight them off, but eventually they get their wrap and wrap around us tightly, forcing Goku and I back-to-back as we're picked up high in the air.

"It's no use! No matter how hard you try, you can't escape!" Shithead laughs at us. I cuss loudly as Goku and I try to break free, but it's no use, especially in our position.

"Shion, run! Run away! Shion!" Goku calls out to the girl, who's still crouched on the ground with her hands over her ears.

"Please, stop. I can't. I can't! I . . . I can't run away from this place. I can't run away from this place!"

"That's right, Shion. You can't run away from this place. So let's just leave it at that. If you stay here, you can be happy, can't you? You can be with your beloved parents, forever and ever."

"Why? Why does she have to stay here? Why, Shion?" Goku exclaims.

"My mom and dad . . . are already dead and aren't here anymore," Shion answers softly. Goku and I pause our struggle and look at the girl in shock as she continues, "A while back, we got lost in this forest, and were captured by the Crag Monster." Shithead laughs cruelly, "Do you get it now? I already told you, this girl can't leave. Because then she wouldn't be able to live with the fake parents that I created for her."

"Dammit! Grow, nyoi-bou!" Goku aims his weapon at Shithead's head as it extends and his aim is direct, but as the roots crumble to the ground, the laughter booms around us again.

"You still don't get it, do you? This is merely an illusion I have created, so in other words; I'm not even here. I already told you, you're within my body!"

"So you're telling us you send out this poor little girl to fetch random people so you can happily enjoy them inside you . . . You are the sluttiest demon in the world," I can't help but comment. The skin around us seems to turn red and I'm not sure if it's from embarrassment, anger, humiliation, or all of the above. Either way, I'm satisfied.

"I'm going to begin the digestion process with you!" he yells at me, then suddenly I'm detached from Goku and being pulled towards a pool of bubbling stomach acids.

"Oh, shit, Goku, help!"

"Tori, hang on! Grow, nyoi-bou!"

The weapon extends out towards me and manages to hit the roots just right to where I'm released and on the ground again. I'm about to celebrate, but more roots distract me and I busy myself by fighting them off with Tsuki.

"Shion, don't worry! We're gonna beat this bitch, okay?" I call out to her, but she doesn't seem to be listening to anyone right now.

"Are you sure you can do it? I'm warning you that if you kill me, her parents will disappear. That was her final wish!" Shithead laughs cruelly and Shion run away from him and closer to us.

"I . . . I-I already knew! I already knew this was all a lie! But . . . !"

"Shion! Don't hide from the truth! I know it'll be tough for you without them, but you need to get over it and move on! I can't forgive this guy! We're going to beat him, no matter what!" Goku exclaims and uses his nyoi-bou to free himself, then he hurries to me and helps fight off the roots. Unfortunately a couple of 'em catch us by surprise and while we're off-guard the roots wrap around our ankles and slam us into the ground.

"You two are rather persistent," Shithead's voice mocks us from everywhere and nowhere. "Here, I'll let you in on a little secret. Shion here, who you both are so desperately trying to save, has been dead for quite a while." Our eyes widen as Goku and I focus our attention to Shion, who's looking away from us in shame.

"He's right. When my mom and dad died, I . . . while I was wandering in the forest, I fell off a cliff, and . . . !"

The roots shrink away from us, then Goku and I stand and face the girl. Her eyes are away from us, but somehow I can tell that she's feeling regret, feeling ashamed, sad, lonely, and all other emotions linked to this unfortunate truth.

"Shion . . . "

"Thank you. Thank you both for fighting for me sake. But it's okay now. I . . . was so happy . . . "

"If you defeat me, Shion will also disappear! Just give it up!"

Larger and thicker roots appear out of the ground, these ones much sharper and deadlier than the other inferior roots we've destroyed the entire time. Points aimed, the roots thrust quickly in our direction, but then we're saved as Shion takes our hands and jumps away. I feel like Peter Pan as the three of us fly together towards a much larger trunk that seems to be standing around like it's no one's business.

"Right there! That pillar is his weak spot!" Shion tells Goku and I.

"N-No, don't! You're going to betray me? You won't be able to see your parents anymore! You're going to disappear, too! You're okay with that?"

"I don't want this false happiness anymore!"

"Damn you!"

The other roots move quickly and wrap themselves around Shion, stealing her away from us and forcing Goku and I to stop flying. "Shion!" he calls out to her, then she exclaims, "Hurry, Goku!" Goku nods to her and make eye-contact with me. Knowing what to do, I hold onto his nyoi-bou as he calls for it to grow—quickly we head towards the giant pillar, out-flying the roots behind us. The demon cries out for us to stop, but his pleas are ignored. Nearing impact, I let go of the nyoi-bou as it reverts to regular size, then Goku and I stab our weapons deep into the pillar, which sets off an explosion and blows us back and to the ground. Goku lands on his stomach next to me and I land on my back with a grunt, barely hanging on to consciousness while Goku is immediately out. I can see the "skin" collapsing around us, and a transparent figure of Shion approaching us. Slowly my own eyes close and I slip into the darkness.

* * *

" . . . ri . . . Tor . . . up . . . Tori, wake up."

The sound of my name slowly brings me back to the real world, and a very bright world at that. I groan softly with the harsh white light, but then my vision soon focuses to the mirrored image in front of me. Sanzo is kneeling at my side—the unsettling feeling disappears and I knew for a fact that this is my Sanzo.

"Mornin' . . . " I say softly and rub my eyes. Sanzo sighs softly at my casualness and pulls me into a gentle hug; a hug that I know for a fact is the same hug as it always is; a hug that I can return without fear.

"Hey, you doin' okay?" Gojyo's voice asks, and I see him squatting on the other side of me.

"That depends . . . D'you do anything to me while I was out . . . ?"

"Anything and everything, baby. You know me," he comments with a mischievous grin, then as soon as he feels Sanzo's murderous aura he backs away and to Goku, who's currently being tending to by Hakkai.

"Goku. Goku, please wake up," he says, and as if by magic the gold eyes open as Goku becomes conscious again. Hakkai smiles in relief, "Thank goodness you're both alright."

"What . . . What am I doing here?" Goku asks slowly, trying to regain his memories.

"That's what we'd like to know. What the hell happened?" Gojyo asks as the baby monkey sits up.

"I don't know . . . "

"Do you remember, Tori?" Sanzo asks me as he moves to give me space. I think for a while, then shake my head slowly.

"No . . . Not really . . . At least not right now . . . "

"Hey, Goku, why are you holding onto that like it's so damn important?" Gojyo asks, and that's when Goku and I take notice of the decorated comb in his hand.

"A comb? It's definitely a girl's," Hakkai observes.

"A girl's? Why the hell do you have a thing like— . . . Hey, are you . . . _crying?_" Gojyo asks as if the fact is blasphemy. I look at Goku and easily see the tears running down his cheeks.

"I don't know . . . I don't know why, but, I can't stop crying . . . " he answers softly and tries to wipe the tears away with his sleeve, but they only pause for a brief second before continuing to fall again. "The tears just keep coming . . . I don't know why, but . . . I'm . . . I'm really, really sad!"

The tears continue to fall from those sad gold eyes. I move towards the poor baby and pull him into a gentle hug. Goku may not remember, but I do, but only briefly. I remember a girl named Shion. I remember her precious comb that Goku now holds in his hand. I remember Shion being held prisoner, but now she is set free. I also remember . . . my hand being cut. As I'm hugging Goku, I finally notice that my hand is no longer bandaged and it's completely healed—only one man could perform something like this.

"Hakkai . . . did you heal my hand?" I ask and look up at the brunette.

"Of course," Hakkai replies and gives me his usual smile. I happily return it.

"You're such a sweetheart, Hak-chan. Thank you very much."

"Ah, you're very welcome, Tori."

"Sanzo-oniisama, Sensei is flirting with Tori-chan."

"I don't care, let's go already."

"Eh? What makes him so special?"

"I said let's go already!"

"Ow! You don't have to hit me! I'm going already, I'm going!"

* * *

~ PREVIEW

Hakkai: Hakuryuu and Natsumi have disappeared. What are we going to do about this? Seeing how someone is always needlessly shooting of his banishing gun, spilling cigarette ashes on them, and always pushing them to their limit! Hakuryuu, Natsumi, could it be that you both ran away? Oh, poor things . . . Next time on Saiyuki Reload - Love for a Water Sprite, "Just a Tiny Little Story." Where could you have gone? Please come back, Hakuryuu! Natsumi!

* * *

**Ura Sai**

Everyone: Ura Sai.

~ GO WEST 3

"Hello! This week we have a question from pen name Kiritanpo-san from Tokyo. Why doesn't the Sanzo Party go to India by boat? So, how about it?"

For a third change of plans, the Sanzo-ikkou have decided to try boating to India. Having no motorboats, the group is split in two. In one boat are the twins, who have been "paired" with Gojyo whilst Hakkai and Goku and paired together in another boat. Sanzo-sama is currently relaxed in one end of the boat, a leg crossed over the other and arms behind his head whilst a cancer stick dangles from his lips. Tori is only sitting next to her twin, watching the fish swimming about under the clear water. Gojyo, however, is doing all the work by sitting across from the twins and rowing, counting in rhythm to himself to make sure he doesn't miss a beat.

"One, two . . . One, two . . . "

"Hey, now that I think of it, isn't India located in a mountainous region with no signs of oceans or rivers?" Tori asks suddenly, turning her head to her twin. Sanzo is in thought for a moment or two before he replies, "Yeah, you're right."

"One, tw— . . . Huh?"

The news makes Gojyo drop the oars into the water, leaving their boat to drift for a while before slowing to a stop—all of his hard work turns out to be for nothing. Just then, Hakkai and Goku paddle up alongside the boat in a cute paddleboat made in the shape of a swan; these two are clearly having more fun than the poor kappa in the other boat.

"Yahoo!"

"'Yahoo', my ass!"

* * *

**Ura Sai**

Sanzo and Tori: U

Hakkai: ra

Gojyo: Sai!

Goku: Hey, what about me?

~ Haircut

The road to India is a long one, with many harsh challenges to overcome. One challenge in particular is the challenge of staying groomed. As Tori and Goku search for their red and green friends, they find Gojyo sitting in a chair with a book, his hair wet and a cover over his body and tried around his neck as Hakkai stands behind him with scissors.

"Gojyo, you're getting a haircut?" Goku asks curiously.

"Yeah . . . I said I didn't need it, but . . . "

"It's very important to be well groomed. I'm just evening out the tips," Hakkai explains with a smile and begins to snip at the crimson hair. Goku turns a chair around and sits in it backwards while Tori leans back against the wall and watches the scene curiously. Hakkai continues, "Well, since we're living such an extemporaneous lifestyle, one's hair is bound to get a little damaged."

"That's true . . . Hey, Hakkai, could you do me next?" Tori asks and immediately regrets her words as soon as she sees the perverted water sprite smirk. "My hair, Gojyo, my hair! Damn pervert . . . "

"Of course," Hakkai answers with a soft chuckle, beginning to circle around Gojyo, hiding him from view.

"Could you cut my hair too, Hakkai?" Goku asks with a smile.

"Sure, please wait just one moment."

Hakkai continues snipping the crimson locks to his suitable length, then as he comes full circle and Gojyo is in view once more, Goku falls out of his chair and Tori quickly covers her mouth to hold in the laughter, for the majority of their kappa friend's hair is missing and has been turned into a bowl cut.


End file.
